


Me and Mr. Cullen

by Catastrophia



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catastrophia/pseuds/Catastrophia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a long weekend in Vegas, so how did eighteen year old high school senior Bella Swan end up married to thirty one year old movie exec, Edward Cullen? Can love blossom in the most unlikely of circumstances? This is the story of their awkward life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All things Twilight are Stephenie Meyers, everything else is mine.

Chapter 1 – Our Chance Encounter

Average girl.

Average looks.

I don’t stick out in a crowd… except in a gigantic casino lobby because I was the only one reading a book instead of gambling.

It was our second day in Las Vegas, Sin City, on my fall break and we were staying at the Mirage. My mom, Renee, thought it would be a great girl’s getaway seeing as my step-father Phil wasn’t interested.

I was bored out of my mind because I was waiting for Renee to come out of the casino so we could go over to the mall in the Venetian. Vegas was not for the under twenty one, and at eighteen I was a few years shy of being able to do all of the stuff I had little to no interest in anyway.

I wanted to visit the Secret Garden, the aquarium in Mandalay Bay, the wax museum, ride the coaster at New York New York, see the fountains at Bellagio, and go see a Cirque du Soleil show.

Closing my book I decided to head over to Starbuck’s for a pick me up and a chance to stretch. Checking my phone, there was a new text message. Five more minutes, she said. More like five more hours.

I was stuck in limbo. I should have just abandoned her and gone out on my own, but we were there together, so I resigned myself to wait.

Grabbing a coffee, I found a comfy chair and opened my book back up.

“Good book?” an unfamiliar voice asked a few minutes later when I was about a chapter in.

I blinked, looking up just in time to see a man occupy the chair next to me. A very, very handsome man. He held a coffee in one hand, his Blackberry in the other. His copper colored hair was shaggy and in contrast with the crispness of his suit. He didn’t buy off the rack.

Shrugging my shoulders, I responded nonchalantly. “It’s not bad. Passes the time well enough.”

His fingers stopped typing and he quirked his brow at me.

“You’re in Vegas and you are ‘passing the time’?” he questioned incredulously.

“My mom’s in the casino.”

“Ah, not a gambler?”

I shook my head. “No, for a few reasons.”

“Well, I’m curious now,” he said with a smile and turned his body toward me.

“I don’t see you in the casino,” I replied, deflecting. It was nice to talk with someone, but I knew when my age came out, he was outta here.

He smirked and I wondered if he knew how good he looked when he did that. “I play a little, but I’d rather put my money toward a bigger gamble. So, why aren’t you in there?”

I sighed. “Various reasons, including lack of funds and… I’m not allowed.”

“They kicked you out? Are you the counting cards type?” he questioned with another smirk.

“Do I scream MIT?” I shot back, and attempted not to fawn over the smirk.

He laughed. “No, just smarter than the average bear.”

“Now, I don’t know how to take that. Either you are insulting my intelligence when you find out I do actually go to MIT, or flattered that you noticed I’m above average,” I said, closing my book and turning toward him.

He held his hands up, coffee, Blackberry, and all. “I believe I need to apologize, I did not mean to insinuate you had below average intelligence… as smarter than average is below for MIT standards.”

“Well, you’re off the hook. MIT didn’t want me,” I said and leaned back into the chair.

He smiled and shook his head. “Okay. Harvard? You seem Ivy League.”

“Too pretentious.” 

“Alright, so where do you go?”

I grimaced. “Umm, I go to Western Heights High School in Phoenix. Next Fall I’ll go to USC.”

He stared at me stunned. “Wow, I honestly thought you were in college… over eighteen.”

“Eighteen exactly,” I said, for some reason wanting him to know I was of legal age. Who was I kidding? I was still in high school, a virgin, and was in Vegas with my mom, while he was expensive, intelligent, and obviously placating me.

“USC’s a good school. I live not too far from the campus. Expensive.”

“Yeah, I think my mom is trying to win my tuition, but knowing her luck, I’ll still be paying off student loans until I die.”

“Yeah, loans are brutal,” he replied before moving to stand. “Well, I need to get to a meeting.”

I attempted to smile up at him. “Yep, knew I lost you. Even though I’m only eighteen, we can talk, you know?”

“You didn’t scare me away, but I have an eleven o’clock meeting to get too. Promise,” he assured me.

“Oh,” I replied, feeling foolish.

“I forgot introductions. My name is Edward Cullen,” he said, stuffing his Blackberry in his pocket before holding out his hand.

“Bella Swan.”

There was a humming that moved up my arm when I took his hand, a vibration down to my bones.

“Good luck, Bella Swan,” he smiled, placing a light kiss on the back of my hand.

“You too, Mr. Cullen. Have a fun meeting.”

Laughing, he released my hand. “Oh, these meetings are never fun. Merely a necessity.”

With a wink, he left and I returned to my book and tried to forget the good looking man who I would probably never see again.

“Bella! There you are!” Renee called from the Starbuck’s entry a few minutes later.

“Hi, Mom,” I replied.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Are you ready for some lunch?” she asked.

I wanted to roll my eyes. I was ready to do anything that involved leaving the hotel.

“Sure. Can we do some sightseeing after?” I asked, practically begging.

“Sounds like a good idea. What do you want to see?”

We talked about how to spend our afternoon, but I knew no matter what we saw; the only thing I would remember from the day was Edward Cullen.

 

 


	2. Our First Outing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, everything else is mine.

 

Chapter 2 – Our First Outing

It was the same as the day before; rinse and then repeat. It wasn’t even ten and Renee was already in the casino, while I was in the lobby reading. We only had one more night left before heading home, and there was still so much I wanted to see. Sadly it looked like I would be going home unfulfilled.

“Did she leave you alone again?” A familiar smooth voice called, coaxing me to look up from my book.

“Obvious?” I questioned with a quirk of my brow.

My jaw wanted to drop at that sight of him, but that would be too conspicuous. If I thought he looked good in the suit from yesterday, it didn’t compare to the low-rise jeans and button down with its sleeves rolled up of today.

“Fairly,” he replied, taking the seat next to me.

“Dang, and here I was trying to look all important and above all, instead of the lonely girl waiting to be rescued from her boredom,” I said and sighed for emphasis.

It got him to smile and let out a little laugh, so I found it successful.

“Did you get to see all the sights you wanted to yesterday?” he inquired.

“A few,” I said with a real sigh this time. “But everywhere we went, she spent time in the casino. Overall, we didn’t see nearly as much as I’d hoped.”

“Is she spending all day in the casino again?” he questioned, looking toward the entrance.

“Possibly,” I replied, my gaze also moving toward the entrance. No sign of her.

“Could you leave her?” he asked, turning his attention back to me.

“I don’t think she’d notice,” I said with a shrug. Where was he going with that query?

“Then why not go out with me?” he suggested, his expression serious.

“W-what?” I stuttered.

He turned to face me and began his explanation. “You want to see the sights, and I want to see the sights, as I’ve spent the last three days in meetings. I get one day off and I want to go out, but it’s boring on my own.”

“You could be a serial killer,” I noted, my eyes narrowing on him in a teasing fashion.

He pursed his lips. “This is true. I suppose you wouldn’t go traipsing about with a stranger serial killer. No, that just won’t do.”

Folding up my book, I stuffed it back in my bag and stood up. “So, where are we going first before you kill me?”

He smirked and let out a laugh. “Well, we could start across the street and work our way down the strip.”

“The wax museum?” I asked excitedly. It was near the top of my list, always curious how the stars looked in person.

“Perfect.”

“You won’t turn me into a wax piece or anything, will you?” I inquired jokingly as we headed out the door.

He laughed. “No. You’re much better looking when you move than still.”

“But if I was still, you could do all sorts of sordid things to me,” I pointed out.

He stopped and I turned to look at him. He was smirking, and I swallowed hard, my body heating up. What was I doing going around Vegas with a guy that attractive?

“I’m fairly confident I wouldn’t need to dip you in wax to accomplish that.”

“So sure?” I questioned, trying to sound confident, but my voice wavered. Yeah, I’d probably let him do anything to me.

“Yes. Now, I want to check out some creepy realistic looking bits of wax,” he said, grabbing my hand and pulling us across the street.

Edward paid for the tickets, and while he was doing that I sent a text to my mom. I think she was happy not to have to entertain me, and was all for it. I told her who I was with, and she said just to check in periodically.

I’d never had so much fun as I did with Edward. We did nearly everything on my mental list of things to do in Vegas. The wax museum was a trip, Edward kept saying how so and so didn’t really look that good without her makeup, or that an actress we stopped to admire was in fact such a bitch, or an actor I ogled was a poser. He seemed to speak from experience though, and not as a hater.

Once we left the wax museum we decided to grab a quick bite in the Venetian before taking the tram down to Mandalay Bay and working our way back. The aquarium was fun, the hotel beautiful. We stopped off in Luxor to see the inside, as well as hit the artifact tour.

He held my hand in his the entire time, and when I shivered from the air conditioning, he pulled me to him and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I didn’t know what to think about his actions… or what he thought about his actions… but I liked it. It felt… natural. It was as if we’d known each other for years, instead of complete strangers who’d met twice.

I even overheard people talking about us, saying how cute we looked together, some calling us newlyweds, others jealous that I was wrapped up in him. I smiled, because for one day, I felt special, loved, and taken care of. One day in fantasy land before reality crashed back down.

We moved on the New York New York, and boarded the Manhattan Express. I wrapped my arm around his as the coaster climbed the hill, clicking and clacking as we moved, our anticipation rising. We both screamed as we crested the hill, and dropped back to the earth. Each twist and turn, my grip tightened, and I was frozen, glued to him as we pulled back into the hotel.

We took it easy after that, both of us a bit queasy after riding. We headed over to Bellagio and went in to view the atrium before going outside to watch the fountains.

“It’s even better when it’s dark and the lights are on,” he noted as we watched.

“Maybe we should come back after dark then,” I offered.

He looked down at his watch. “Do you have a dress with you, Bella?”

I scrunched my brow and thought about it. Yes, I had brought the only nice dress I owned. Renee had made me bring it so we could have a nice night out, but that hadn’t happened, so it was still hanging in the hotel closet never worn. It was sleeveless with a white top, black sash and black lace over a white skirt. Not as nice or formal as his suits, but it was all I had.

“Sorta. It’s nothing special,” I noted.

“Bella Swan, would you join me for dinner tonight? May I take you on a date?” he asked, brushing a lock of hair from my face as he did.

I stared up at him, stunned.

“Yes, Mr. Cullen.” As if there would be any other answer.

 


	3. Our First Date

Chapter 3 - Our First Date

We returned to the hotel and hurried up to our rooms. He was going to come get me in less than an hour, so I quickly showered to get off the grime from the day. I blew my hair dry and attempted to style it with little success. I threw on what little makeup I had, just a little mascara and eye shadow along with some lip gloss.

Taking my dress from the closet, I also pulled out my shoes. They were a pair of peep toe heels that my mom had bought me to go with the dress. They weren’t really my style, but I was very happy to have them at that moment.

As I was putting on my undergarments I heard the door click and open.

“Bella, I’m back!” Renee called. She stopped when she saw me. “Are you going out to dinner?”

She wasn’t upset, just curious and then she was grinning like a Cheshire cat. “Is it with the man you spent all day with?”

“Yes, Mom. I’m going to dinner with Edward. He’ll be here in about five minutes, so I need to finish getting ready,” I said, pulling the dress over my head.

She walked over and helped me straighten it out.

“Aren’t you glad I bought you those fancy shoes now?” she questioned. “I’m so happy you met someone! Tell me about him.”

“Well, he’s older than I am. I’m not quite sure what he does for a living, but I can tell he makes a lot of money. Not that it matters, just stating. I had a lot of fun with him today. The most fun I’ve ever had with anyone,” I said, glowing with the memory of our day together.

“Wow,” my mom said, her voice filled with awe.

“What?” I blinked at her.

“I’ve just never seen you smile like that,” she noted. “He must be special.”

I let out a nervous laugh just in time to hear a knock on the door.

“That must be him!” she exclaimed, clapping her hands as she jumped up and ran to open the door despite my protests.

After opening the door I noticed there was silence from her.

“You must be Renee, Bella’s mother,” Edward said from the other side of the door.

“Uh-huh.” Was all that my mother managed to squeak out. “You’re really taking my daughter out?”

“If it’s alright with you? I have flowers here to bribe you if need be.”

Slipping on my shoes I grabbed my purse and headed to the door to free him from the awkwardness of my mother ogling him. Edward handed the flowers to Renee and held his hand out to me.

“You look beautiful,” he said, his eyes drinking me in.

“Thank you,” I said. “You look very handsome.”

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. “This is every day wear for me, but thank you.”

“I’ll see you later, Mom,” I said, walking through the threshold and taking his arm.

“Have a great time! I’ll see you later!” she called, finally out of her trance.

“So, where are we going?” I questioned.

“Off the strip.”

“Off the strip?”

He smiled devilishly and took my hand as we crossed the lobby and out the front doors. I thought we were headed toward the taxi stand, but he pulled me toward a limo that was sitting in front of the door. The driver was standing there, holding the door for us.

“Good evening, Mr. Cullen,” he greeted, and then looked at me curiously.

“Good evening, Mike,” Edward replied as we climbed in.

“This is a little ostentatious, and slightly overkill, don’t you think?”

Edward laughed, and again I was left wondering what he did. “I like to do things with a bit of flare. That, and do you know how many germs are in those cabs?”

“Are you a germaphobe, Mr. Cullen?” I questioned teasingly.

“Hardly, but I wouldn’t want to sully your pretty dress,” he noted.

“Flattery will… yeah, flattery will get you somewhere,” I said and we both laughed.

“I’m not sure where I’m trying to get, but I’ll let you know, okay?”

“Okay,” I said with a smile, nibbling on my bottom lip.

His ‘off the strip’ wasn’t far, just off the main drag to the Rio Las Vegas Hotel and Casino. We rode the elevator almost to the top, up to the Voodoo Lounge.

The waiting area was packed, being that it was Saturday night, but it was almost like the seas parting when Edward entered the room. The hostess showed us right to a private reserved table that was hidden from prying eyes. No waiting for Mr. Cullen.

“Just who are you?” I queried as we sat and Edward laughed. I remembered seeing it happen during the day, but I just thought people were staring at his good looks, but I was learning it was something more than that.

“I don’t want to say. It’s very refreshing to be with someone who hasn’t heard of me. I’m liking this way too much to ruin it,” he said, taking my hand in his and kissing it.

We were looking over the menu when the waitress came in to get our drink order. Before I could speak, Edward ordered a bottle of champagne.

“You do remember how old I am, right?” I questioned.

He chuckled. “I thought we could enjoy the evening, celebrate.”

“What are we celebrating?”

“The end of a fantastic day.”

“That makes me sad though,” I noted with a sad smile. He nodded in agreement, his smile faltering.

Our champagne arrived and was poured before the waitress took our order and left.

“To a wonderful day, with a wonderful woman,” Edward said, raising his glass.

“To a wonderful day that I hate to see end,” I countered and clinked my glass to his.

The bubbles tickled my throat as I took a sip before I set the glass down. Edward’s fingers entwined with mine, and his lips were on my fingers. I stared at him, watching intently, when his gaze moved to mine. He leaned forward, and gently pressed his lips against mine.

It was an epiphany type moment when I reacted, and kissed him back. I could almost hear the ‘click’, like we belonged together. It was perfect. Or maybe just perfect in my teenage hormone ridden mind.

He retreated and I was left staring at him, my lips crying out for more. There was fire moving around my body, heat pooling between my legs.

“Don’t tell me that was your first kiss?” he inquired with a smile as he pulled back.

I shook my head. “No, just… so much better than I imagined it would be,” I admitted.

“I’m glad I’m not the only one,” he said and took another sip of champagne.

We began the question and answer portion of the evening, drinking while we talked. Edward had an unconventional youth, though he wouldn’t divulge much; part of me not knowing being so much fun. He went to USC, I found out, and didn’t have a conventional high school experience. He had an older brother, who was his best friend, and led a very busy life. Days like we’d had together were very few and far between for him.

I also found out Edward was thirteen years my senior. I was astounded that a thirty one year old would even be interested in spending time with an eighteen year old.

I told him all about life with Renee, and my dad, Charlie, who still lived in Forks where they grew up, and about my boring life in Phoenix. Charlie and I weren’t very close, it had been years since I’d gone to Forks. We still met up once a year, but it was always somewhere in the middle. I talked about my excitement to start USC the following fall.

We drank most of the bottle of Champagne by the time our dinner arrived, and I was feeling a bit loopy. Edward ordered another bottle and we dug in; to our food and more Champagne.

“You know,” I started, waving my fork loosely in the air. “Renee and Charlie got married when they were my age. My age! It only lasted a little over a year, but I can’t even imagine it!”

“Yeah? My parents have been married for thirty seven years.”

“My mom has all these warped ideas on marriage, especially at a young age that she has just beaten into my head,” I said, my hand making the motion I was trying to describe.

“How long were they married?” he asked curiously, stealing the bite from my fork.

My mouth dropped open, unable to believe he stole my bite. He was grinning and looking like a sexy little demon. Grabbing his hand I pulled his fork to my mouth and stole his bite, my eyes daring him to object. Turnabout is fair play.

He didn’t object, but he did lick his lips when my mouth wrapped around his fork.

“So, how long?”

I knew I was getting drunk, when all I could think of with his question was how long he was.

“Mmm, Fourteen months, I think,” I replied, taking another sip and giggling.

Edward leaned forward and placed a kiss on my neck, sending chills down my body, and I took in a shuddering breath.

“I think we could beat that,” he whispered in my ear.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Come on,” he said, standing and throwing a string of hundred dollar bills down, then taking my hand.

I stumbled a bit, but he caught me, drawing me in.

“Where are we going?” I asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me to him as we made our way to the elevator.

He kissed me, hard, pressing me into the elevator wall as it descended. I was buzzing, high from his lips, and possibly all the champagne I had consumed.

“Let’s get married,” he said, grinning like a kid on Christmas, his eyes sparkling.

“Okay,” I replied, and pulled his lips back down to mine. I’d do whatever he wanted, as long as he didn’t stop kissing me.

I was giggling when the elevator reached the lobby. We climbed back into the limo and Edward directed the driver to head to the mall at Caesar’s Palace.

“Why there? They have a chapel? Are we going to the Little White Chapel? That would be so cliché!” I giggled, loving the idea.

His lips found my neck, his arms pulling me onto his lap. “We need rings, baby girl.”

“Oh… yeah,” I said, distracted by his hand caressing my thigh under the hem of my dress, mouth on my skin.

Things seemed to blur, and time moved faster after that. I remembered sparkling diamonds, heavenly kisses, and a very excited ‘I do’.

 


	4. Our Mess

Chapter 4 – Our Mess

I awoke to something hard slamming into my forehead. Opening my eyes, cringing against the harsh light streaming in from the window, I found the offending item. Sitting on my left hand ring finger was a very large pear shaped diamond ring.

My eyes widened and I sat straight up. A bad idea as my head began to pound and suddenly felt very heavy. Unable to keep it up, I fell to the side to lay back down and burrow into my pillow. I was stopped before reaching the mattress by a warm, moving, soft body. The person I landed on groaned, his arms swinging to wrap around me.

I froze, and so did the body, both of us halting our breath. Large hands roamed down my sides, then over the swell of my hips and butt.

A deep groan escaped the chest beneath my head. How did this happen? My gaze flitted around, realizing that I was not in my hotel room. My eyes shot down, and I sighed when finding my dress was still on and so was most of his suit. Though his shirt was unbuttoned enough to reveal the sculpted chest beneath.

One of the hands moved up and brushed the hair from my face before tilting my head back. Edward’s emerald eyes widened when they met my brown.

“Jesus-fucking-Christ!” he cursed.

His eyes squeezed shut and he pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. I don’t know why, but his reaction made my chest tighten. I needed to leave, get away, now.

Using the hand on his chest, I pushed up, lifting me from the bed and his warmth.

“I… have to go,” I whispered.

He opened his eyes at my movement, and his hand reached out, grabbing mine as I tried to remove it from his chest.

“Wait…What the hell is that?” he questioned and my eyes followed his down to the large diamond ring I was sporting.

“I don’t know. It was there when I woke up.”

Quickly, he jerked his other arm out from underneath my body, his eyes widening when a white gold band reflected in the light.

“Oh, my God!” I gasped. “Did we… I… how…”

“I don’t know, but I think so,” he replied to my incomplete and incoherent questions, the same running through his own mind.

Jumping up, he staggered, grabbing his head and stumbling back to the bed. Trying again, slowly, he walked across the room to the table and picked something up from the glass top.

He picked up another item, and then began mumbling and chanting ‘fuck’ over and over.

“What is it?” I asked, though I had a feeling I knew what it was already.

“Well, Mrs. Cullen, it’s our marriage certificate.”

Fuck. Me.

The night was returning. Fuzzy images, but I remembered fun. I remembered Edward and how good his body felt pressed against mine. His lips on mine, hands roaming, lighting up my skin.

“I asked you to marry me, in the elevator after dinner,” he recounted as he stared down at the items on the table. “We went and bought rings, and found a chapel on the strip.”

He was right, vague images of diamonds sparkling and walking down a short aisle to him, though I mostly remembered his body pushing mine against the wall inside the elevator. I stared down at the ring on my finger, entranced as I watched it sparkle under the light.

I lived in the dream, wondering what life would be like with him. Because I knew that I wouldn’t be wearing it much longer. Soon, he would be returning it to wherever we picked it up.

And then we would go our separate ways, our next contact in the form of papers to annul our drunken decision. Nothing left but memories of the beautiful being, his magical lips, and the most wonderful day of my life.

I sighed quietly.

“Annulment is probably best,” I said, taking one last gaze at the ring before looking up to where he was standing across the room.

His gaze shifted to mine, and I was shocked to see surprise in his features.

“Annulment?” he queried, looking back down to the table. “Yes, I suppose you’re right. Best.”

He appeared saddened, not quite the reaction I was expecting. Turning, he headed into the bathroom. I moved from my perch on the bed and went to get a look at the certificate. It wasn’t the only thing lying on the table. There were a few photos; Edward and I, looking happy, excited, and in love, as we said ‘I do’.

Did I just say we looked ‘in love’? No, it wasn’t possible, but sure enough… it showed in the pictures. Oh God, my head was spinning along with the light pounding.

Edward came out a few minutes later and stood next to me as I stared at the photos.

“Can I have one?” I asked, my voice almost a whisper.

“As many as you want, as long as I get one,” he replied.

“Whichever one you want,” I said and watched him grab the one of us smiling like fools for the camera. The rings sat on our fingers, and I was holding a small bouquet of white roses. It was the best one.

The room was quiet, neither one of us knowing what to say or do. It was suffocating, something I’d never felt with him… not that I’d known him that long.

“I should get back to Renee,” I said, turning and looking up at him.

He looked in pain, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. His arm reached out and pulled me to him, and I was once again, for the last time, pressed into his warmth. He kissed the top of my head, hard, his hand cupping the back of my head, as if trying to imbed his being into me.

“I should go with you, let her know what’s going on. Give me a second to change,” he said, releasing me and moving back.

I turned around to give him some privacy, when I saw that we were in no ordinary room, we were in a suite. I walked out into the living room and looked around. It was lavishly decorated, and a vast contrast to the room my mom and I had floors below. Moving to the window I looked out at the spectacular view of the strip in awe.

“Nice, isn’t it?” Edward questioned from behind me.

“Beautiful.”

“Here,” he said. Looking down I found my purse, shoes, and the pictures in his hand.

“Thank you,” I said solemnly, taking them from him.

I removed the ring from my finger and placed it in his hand.

“You probably want to return this.”

“Yeah,” he replied, his voice almost sounding sad, and placed it in his pocket.

The atmosphere was awkward between us, and I didn’t like it. I wanted the one of the previous day.

“We should go,” he said, his hand reaching for mine. Our fingers entangled as we headed out the door to tell my mother the grave news.


	5. Our Predicament

Chapter 5 – Our Predicament

I could almost hear the snare drum in my head, beating a march like we were walking to the gallows, its beat picking up in pace as my hand reached up to knock on the door.

My heart stopped as we waited for her to answer, her foot steps on the other side of the door getting louder and louder until they stopped. The handle moved, the locks were removed and there she was, smiling.

“There you are! I didn’t think you’d be out _all_ night. Hope you two had fun!” she exclaimed with a wink and ushered us in.

I wanted to face palm myself from her reaction. My mom was actually hoping I had sex with him?

“I’m surprised to see you as well, Edward,” she said, smiling at him. “Well, hurry on in, check out is in two hours and I want to get another few minutes in at the casino before we head out.”

“Actually, Renee, we have something to tell you before that,” Edward started before announcing. “We got married last night.”

Her eyes were almost bugging out of her head as she looked between us.

“Don’t worry, Mom, we’re going to get an annulment,” I said hurriedly.

“Why?” my mother asked and she was genuinely confused.

_What the hell?!_

Only my mother. Rational people knew why.

“Because, this was a mistake. We just drank too much Champagne. She’s only eighteen, Renee,” Edward pointed out.

“So. You’re married now; why not give it a try?” Renee questioned like it was the most obvious answer.

“She’s eighteen and still in high school! We live in different states,” he argued.

“Edward, do you like her?” she asked pointedly.

“That’s irrelevant.”

“Just answer, please,” she requested.

Edward’s eyes widened. “Well… yes.”

“Good. She’ll go home with you, and I’ll send her things.”

“What?!” Edward and I cried at the same time.

“Mom?” I looked at her inquisitively, my chest tightening. Was she trying to get rid of me?

“Oh, Bella, sweetheart,” she said and wrapped her arms around me.

“Why?” I asked softly, my voice quivering.

“I see your why and raise you a how. How do you two know this wasn’t meant to be? Maybe this was destiny hitting you both over the head,” she explained and turned to Edward. “Is that really your only concern, Edward, her age?”

“I… ummm… she’s in her senior year.”

“Yes, and it’s only the fall semester. She can easily enroll in classes where you live,” she stated and then sighed. “Look, Edward, there must have been something about her that interested you, otherwise you wouldn’t have asked her to marry you. You bought a ring and said ‘I do’.  It doesn’t matter how much you had to drink, that was what you did. Drinking is not an excuse to wipe everything away in the morning. You two are married. Deal with it.”

“Mom!” I cried choking back the tears I felt pricking in my eyes. I couldn’t believe this was happening. Edward and I had decided to wipe the slate clean, and here my mother was trying to push us back together.

“Oh, no. You said ‘I do’, young lady. You’re the same age I was when I married your father. These things happen for a reason. You have a connection, explore it. Don’t end this, because you can’t have a re-do. You’ll be left with ‘what if’s’.”

“Edward?” I questioned beseechingly, his expression deep in thought.

He rubbed his hands across his face.

“You do realize I’m closer to your age than hers.”

“As much as I realize she is closer to your maturity level that I’ll ever be. Physical age isn’t always relevant. Age is just a number. Bella will always be more mature than me. Much more responsible.”

Why did it suddenly feel like ancient times and I was just traded for two sheep?

A drunken conversation flooded back to me.

“You!” I shrieked, my heart pounding in my chest. “You’re the one who bet we could stay married longer than my parents!”

He grimaced.

“I’m not a gamble,” I stated.

His eyes widened in disbelief. “I didn’t propose because I thought you were a gamble… well, not in that sense.”

“Was it a sense of pride? To see if you could get the girl to say ‘yes’? Did you bet with yourself?” I asked suspiciously, my anger rising.

I knew I was getting ahead of myself, but it hurt in an unbelievable way to even think that’s all last night was about.

“Of course not!” he yelled. “I asked you to marry me because I wanted you to marry me!”

My mom lit up, her smiling taking up most of her face, while I just stared at him in disbelief.

“See!” Renee rejoiced. “Oh, this is so exciting!”

My mother clapped her hands and retreated, pulling out her suitcase to begin packing up, leaving Edward and I there wondering how our lives were just flipped upside down in five minutes.

I was going home with Edward. I was going to remain his wife. We were married. I was married to a man I didn’t even know. I knew that was how it often was in the olden days, and still in some parts of the world today… but not in my life.

Were we to return to his home, where he would bed me and hang the sheet out the window to prove my innocence and that I was his property?

My innocence… crap. I hadn’t told him yet, not that we really had reached that conversation anyway. He didn’t know I was untouched goods, that my flower remained intact. I’d fooled around with guys, sure, but it had never gone that far. Now I was going to be shacked up with an older man, who was sure to be much more oriented in that area, and who might very well be expecting that once we returned to his home.

“Are you okay?” Edward asked, shaking me from my inner turmoil.

“I think I was just sold to you for two sheep,” I replied with a sigh.

He tried not to laugh, but a chuckle came out anyway.

“You’ll need this back, Mrs. Cullen,” he said with a smile, it was shy, but full of joy. He pulled the ring out from his pocket. “Not quite two sheep, quite a bit more actually.”

He took my hand in his, much like I was certain he did the night before, and slid the ring onto my finger.

Edward left a moment later to give us time to talk, but we agreed to meet up at eleven in the lobby.

“Mom, are you sure this is a good idea?” I questioned sadly once he was gone.

“Yes and no. If you had come to me and said you wanted to get married, I would have tried to talk you out of it. But this spur of the moment is so unlike you, that I have to believe it’s fate!” she exclaimed, her face lighting up again.

“But I don’t even know him!” I yelled, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

“You’ll get to know him. I see the spark between you two.”

“I can’t believe we let you talk us into this,” I said in disbelief, shaking my head as the first tear trickled slowly down my cheek.

Her arms wrapped around me and hugged me tight. “Bella, it was only too easy, because you both want it. If you didn’t, you’d be coming home with me. Give it a try, an honest try, and if things don’t work out, you can be on the first flight back to Phoenix. You’ll always have a home with me, please know that, sweetheart.”

“Okay,” I agreed. I was shaking with fear, scared out of my mind of the unknown.

Pulling back, I looked into my mother’s pretty face. She saw the tears running down my cheeks and smiled softly before wiping them away with a gentle brush of her fingers. Leaving my mom, my school, my friends, my home; it was all too much. “Aw, honey, it will be okay, you’ll see. Just remember, I love you.”

I packed up my suitcase and backpack after taking a much needed calming shower, and we headed down to the lobby to meet my… husband. Edward was waiting for us, suitcases in tow, smiling as we approached. I hugged my mother tight whispering that I loved her, and to make sure Phil took good care of her.

We waved goodbye as she headed down to the casino before leaving for home. I could tell she was trying not to cry as she walked away.

We stood there for a moment watching her go, realizing this was it. Going home together, leaving Vegas as husband and wife.

“So…” he began. “Are we ready?”

I turned and smiled up at him as best I could. “As we’ll ever be.”

He linked his fingers with mine as our bags were loaded onto a luggage cart. Pulling me to him, he wrapped his arm around my waist.

“Let’s go home,” he said, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

Leaving the hotel we headed out to embark on our new life together.


	6. Our Trip Home

Chapter 6 – Our Trip Home

The electricity from the excitement my mother stirred up had waned, and we were left with silence as we left Las Vegas and headed down the highway to Los Angeles, where Edward lived, in his car. The music was on low, and it lightened the mood a bit.

“Am I the only one who thinks this is the most awkward moment?” Edward’s smooth voice spoke, breaking the heavy silence and my deep thoughts.

“Nope,” I said, popping the ‘p’ at the end.

“Which is strange because we were both so comfortable with each other yesterday.”

“That was yesterday… before we got married,” I reminded him sadly.

His head hung and he let out a sigh looking at me cautiously out of the corner of his eye.

“Never in a million years did I ever expect to come home from a business trip in Vegas as a married man,” he commented, shaking his head. “Fuck.”

“Why am I going with you?” I questioned yet again.

“Because your mom has some serious voodoo,” he noted with a humorless chuckle.

I nodded. “I still can’t believe she convinced us this was a good idea.”

“Hmm, part of me says this is the stupidest idea ever,” he said and my body slumped further into the plush leather seats. “But, then part of me wonders if she’s right.”

“I don’t… I don’t want to be a burden to anyone, most of all you, a person I barely know.”

“You’re not a burden, Bella. Please, don’t say that. I really, really enjoyed yesterday.”

“But this is not how you saw your drive home.”

“No, it is not. It is what it is, however. So, we’ll make due. I’m willing to… try,” he reassured me, his hand reaching out to take mine.

It was warm, and it spread through my whole body, comforting me.

“So, what now?” I asked, as we relaxed a bit.

“Well…” he sighed and shook his head. “I honestly don’t know.”

“I was supposed to return to school tomorrow.”

“Fuck… school,” he groaned.

“How… how long should I wait to change my name?” I questioned, realizing we didn’t fully understand everything that went into staying married.

He pinched the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb. “I… it probably would be best to do that as soon as possible. Tomorrow. If anything were to happen to you they would need to contact me. So, you’ll need a new social security card, license. We’ll need to enroll you in school…”

“What about just getting my GED?”

“It’s best to have a diploma. I know USC already accepted you, but it really is best,” he said and began mumbling to himself before he brought out the Blackberry. “Esme, I’m going to be home in just over an hour and I need you to be there. We’ll talk then.”

“Who was that?”

“My assistant.”

“You have an assistant?”

He turned and smirked at me. “I have three, and Esme, my head assistant, also has an assistant.”

“I suddenly feel ill,” I said and leaned over. “What do you do? I don’t even know what line of work my husband is in!”

He eyed me and grimaced. “I’m a movie producer.”

I stared at him wide eyed. “What?”

“I’m in the movie industry.”

“Oh, my God. Just… take my straight to the airport. Do whatever you need to do and send me the papers, I’ll sign them,” I rambled. A movie producer? There was just no way this was going to work.

“What? Why?”

“That is a high profile life… I’m just an average girl, Edward. I’m not cut out for that kind of life.”

“You don’t even know what kind of life I have and what yours will be like.”

“It involves lots of money, I can tell that much.”

“And you have an aversion to money?”

“That I didn’t earn? Yes.”

“You are a strange girl. Aren’t you supposed to be wanting to be Kim Kardashian?”

“I’d rather be the barista at Starbucks,” I grumbled with a roll of my eyes.

“Huh. Okay, so I think it’s best that we don’t share a bedroom right away, agreed?”

“Airport.”

“I have a very nice bedroom next to mine you could use. It’s fully furnished, but if you don’t like it we can get whatever you like.”

“I don’t want you spending money on me, and I thought we were headed to the airport.”

“Nope. Isabella Cullen, we’re going to give this a go,” he said, grinning like a fool and ignoring my aversions.

“I don’t like you so much right now,” I commented, glaring at him. “Can we go back to five minutes ago when you were almost agreeing with me?”

“You’ll need a car, we can shop for one of those this weekend,” he continued on as if he hadn’t heard me.

“No.”

“And, like I said, any furniture you want to change out.”

“The furniture will be perfectly fine. And I don’t need a car,” I objected.

“You’ll need a car to get around.”

“I’ll need a job… my job!” I cried out, remembering I was scheduled for a shift the next night.

“You don’t need a job; I can set you up an account to use.”

“I’m not spending your money, Edward.”

“Yes you are, Bella.”

“We don’t even know each other! How are you making these types of financial decisions?” I yelled, tears starting to choke me.

He smiled softly. “Because you are my wife, and I’m going to take care of you.”

“Even though, you haven’t had any of the… benefits of a wife?” I asked quietly, averting my eyes from him to look out the window.

“We’ll get to that,” he replied.

“We can just have this annulled is what we can do.”

“Dorothy, you’re not in Kansas anymore. Follow my yellow brick road and you’ll do fine.”

“I’m not sure I like the Wizard of Oz analogy.”

“Like it or not, it’s you and me, baby girl. We’re in this mess together. No running back to Phoenix. Your mom was right. I asked you to marry me. I may have been drunk, but I meant it. I spent nearly fifty grand on your ring, so I know I meant it.”

“What?!” I questioned in a shrill voice, my gaze moving down to the diamond situated on my left ring finger. It was big, but fifty grand?

“That ring is from Tiffany’s. The name alone screams expensive,” he noted.

“I can’t wear it in school!” I exclaimed pointedly as I shifted in my seat to face him.

“We can get you a chain, if you like, and you can wear it around your neck,” he commented.

“Why are you doing all this?”

“Because, as much as I do agree with you, and as much as I know how ludicrous this is, my gut wants to agree with Renee. Do you not feel the same? I won’t force you, Bella. You do have free will… with the exception of the money acceptance. I guess… I just got caught up in the idea,” he explained, deflating near the end. “In my fantasy.”

“It’s not that,” I spoke softly, “I… I’m caught up in the idea, but I’m scared shitless.” I swallowed thickly, fighting back the fear and uncertainty. “A stranger, in a strange land, with no inkling of home, friends, or normalcy? I’m sure you can understand my reluctance.” My heart was aching, chest tight, thinking about all of the things I took for granted.

“How about we just take it one day at a time?” he said, rubbing gently circles on my thumb.

I took a deep settling breath. “I think I can handle that.”

“Good, because… welcome home Mrs. Cullen,” he announced with a smirk.

I didn’t realize we’d stopped, and my eyes moved to the vision in front of us. My eyes widened as I looked incredulously at the sight before me.

It didn’t matter how much I made over my lifetime, one glance told me I’d never make enough money to pay for the home that lay in front of us.

Holy shit, I was in way over my head.

 


	7. Our Home

Chapter 7 – Our Home

Walking into Edward’s… our home… was like walking into a different world. The place was huge! And spotless. It reminded me of the display homes in the new neighborhoods that Renee always liked to look at, or a magazine portraying homes of the rich and famous. There was no clutter, not a speck of dust, nothing. It was hard to find personal items, just a few pictures hanging on the wall. Otherwise, it held a museum like feel to it. I almost wondered where the film crew for MTV’s _Cribs_ was hiding.

“Kitchen is here, living room is through that way,” he directed, pointing toward the large arched hole in the wall. We walked through, Edward mapping out the layout with hand gestures. It was a lot to take in, and knew I would just need to explore on my own to really understand it all.

He halted when we neared the stairway, and I almost ran into him.

“I didn’t think you were here yet,” he said and I looked around him to find a very pretty woman wearing a pencil skirt, a short sleeved sweater, and heels. I felt very underdressed.

“I snuck in through the front just to scare you,” she said with a smile. Her gaze was soft, and she looked friendly.

“Hmm, nice try. I did jump, just a tiny bit. Imperceptible with the human eye,” he teased back.

“Bring back a souvenir, Edward?” she asked with a hint of amusement in her voice, her gaze flickering to me.

He let out a nervous laugh. I knew he hadn’t thought about how we were going to handle telling people what we were, and neither had I.

“Esme, I need you to make a list, and have a seat while you do it,” he instructed, setting his suitcase down at the base of the stairs.

He grabbed my hand and we all moved into the living room. I expected Esme to have a questioning look on her face, speculation clear in her features, but there was nothing but compliance and a soft smile. I watched her gaze at where our hands were connected… she seemed to like it.

Settling on the couch, she opened up her laptop and waited for Edward to begin. Releasing my hand, he began to pace a bit, stopping every few feet to look at Esme.

“First off, I need you to make an appointment with Alec as soon as possible,” Edward began and then tugged at his hair. “I can’t stand this anymore, it’s way too long.”

I was a bit sad when I realized he was talking about a haircut, I had yet to really tug on it… not that I thought that might happen anytime soon. It was just… so inviting. Well, I supposed it could happen. We were already married after all.

“I also need a credit card on one of my accounts, as soon as possible, in the name of Isabella Cullen,” he said, his eyes never leaving Esme.

Her hands stopped typing and she looked up at him, then to me, before moving down to her phone, and back up to Edward. They stared at one another for a moment before Esme suddenly dove for the phone that lay between them, her hand wrapping around the plastic and glass. But Edward had also gone after it, his hand occupying the other end.

“No!” he cried vehemently, trying to pull the phone from her hand.

“I can’t lie to him, Edward!” Esme protested.

I watched as the two wrestled for it, both trying to pry it away. It was an odd exchange, one that I was not expecting. Words poured forth as they struggled for control; it’s mine, no, don’t, he’s my fiancé, etc. Edward eventually won out, and stuffed it in his pocket, away from Esme’s grasp.

“I live with him, how am I supposed to keep this from him?” she questioned.

“I’ll tell him, really, I just… have to figure out what to say,” Edward said his hand tugging at his locks in what I was now noticing to be a nervous gesture.

“I’ll give you till the end of the day to explain this to him. I will not crawl into bed with your brother tonight with this hanging over my head,” she noted, her hand gesturing between Edward and me.

“Esme, I’ll call him when we’re done here and I get Bella settled. Okay?” he questioned, though it was anything but. She sighed and nodded, returning her attention to the computer on her lap. “So, more on that, we’ll need to get Bella’s name changed as soon as possible, tomorrow would be best. Social security, license…”

“I’ll get Seth on printing up anything we need for Bella to fill out. Passport?”

Edward turned toward me.

“I have one in Arizona…”

“Well get the necessary information to update it and send it in when it arrives. How long do you think it will take? To get everything here?”

“Umm, I don’t know. Maybe a week or two. I can call and ask my mom later.”

Edward turned his attention back to Esme. “Set up an appointment for Bella with Alice tomorrow. Tell her she has free reign. That should get her off my back for a few weeks.”

“Who’s Alice?” I asked, almost getting lost with how fast he was firing things off.

“My personal shopper,” he responded without missing a beat.

“No,” I said, interrupting him from his next chain of thought.

“No?” he queried.

“I can manage just fine for now,” I explained.

He ignored my comment and turned back to Esme, continuing to talk about me like I wasn’t there. “I also need you to call Felix, Bella needs a car. Tell him we’ll be in on Saturday.”

“Do I have to stomp my foot and act like a child?”

He turned and quirked his brow. “Do I have to act like an overbearing husband? This is all stuff you will need, Bella.”

“Fine, then give me a couple hundred bucks and point me in the direction of the nearest Old Navy. I’ll just go there. Oh, and a used car lot.”

“No Old Navy if you want to keep the clothes. Alice will set them on fire. And no wife of mine will be driving a used car,” he noted. Esme was watching us closely, a smile lighting up her features. “We also need a list of the best private schools in the area.”

“What kind of school?” Esme inquired, her fingers typing more notes than what Edward actually said.

“High school,” I chimed in.

Esme’s typing halted again.

“H-high school?” she asked, blinking up at us and staring at me. “Edward… the press…”

“Doesn’t have to know.”

“We have to do at least a press release. If not, they’ll have a field day when they find out about her.”

“No press release,” he argued, adamant on the subject so much that Esme dropped it.

“Press release? W-why would you have a press release about me?” I asked, visions of the airport dancing through my head. It was all a bit much to take in. The room started to spin and I had to take a deep breath to calm myself.

“No press release, not yet.”

“People are going to notice that ring on your finger, Edward. You can’t hide that,” Esme argued.

“Then I’ll take it off for now. Which reminds me; when you talk to Alice, have her bring some white gold chains so Bella can wear hers around her neck while at school.”

Edward’s list calmed down after that, and soon they began talking business. He had a busy schedule for the week, but he had Esme redirect some things in order to be with me and help get me acclimated.

An hour later we parted with Esme, she heading to Edward’s office and us up the stairs. The hallway was long as I peered down, but we didn’t go far.

“This will be your bedroom… for now,” he said, his demeanor a bit nervous as he turned the handle.

The room behind the door was larger than any room in my mother’s house, and over twice the size of my tiny bedroom. Rich gold, tan, and red fabrics adorned the bed and windows. Cream and black painted dressers and end tables, a chaise lounge and chair by the window, and an adjoining bathroom.

“It’s beautiful,” I said softly as I entered.

“You like? If not, there are other rooms or we can get new furniture.”

I shook my head. “No, I love it.”

“Good,” he said with a smile and leaned in to kiss my forehead.

I tilted my head up so that his lips met mine instead. It was light, sweet, and helped calm me. He grinned down at me and cupped my face, bringing it to him for a proper kiss.

“I really should stop.”

“Yeah?”

“This close to a bed? Oh, yeah,” he said, then let out a sigh. “So, I have to make a few calls, why don’t you take a look around. Make yourself comfortable, unpack, whatever.”

“Okay.”

He nodded and turned to leave, but stopped at the doorway. “Oh, Bella?”

“Yes?”

“I’m glad you’re here,” he admitted with a shy smile before disappearing down the hall.

My bottom lip ended up between my teeth. He could be so adorable, very different from his sexy side. I liked that I would, in time, get to know all of his sides. Turning, I threw my suitcase on the bed and opened it up. The items in my bag stared back at me, and we began a Mexican standoff. I wasn’t quite ready to unpack, especially considering I felt more like I was at a fancy hotel than my new home. I sighed. It felt like I was a guest not really wanting to bother unpacking, as I didn’t know how long I would be staying. I knew, in my head, this was my new home, but in my heart… not so much.

Deciding to get my bearings, I headed out to get the lay of the land. Heading in the opposite direction in which we came I found various bedrooms, some furnished, some not. Artwork hung from the wide hallways all the way to the end where I happened upon a second staircase. Descending, I ended up just outside the kitchen.

Walking through another kitchen entrance I found myself in a large windowed room overlooking the side garden with a beautiful baby grand piano in the middle. I walked up to it, lifted the lid a bit and let my fingers lightly tap on the partially exposed ivory keys. The sound bounced off the walls, a tinkling much like bells. It was literally music to my ears. I looked around; seeing no one, I gingerly sat down on the piano bench and slowly lifted the lid all the way back to unveil all of the keys. I stared for a moment, swallowing thickly. I’d always loved playing the piano, but due to money constraints, lessons had stopped long ago.

I let my fingers softly ghost over the ivories and sighed as I began to play a soft soothing melody. I closed my eyes feeling the music, letting my fingers gracefully move over the keys to form the beautiful music. My eyes opened and reality took hold, pulling me from the light happy place I spent mere moments in. With a sigh, I stood and closed the piano, continuing on my way.

Passing through another door I found myself in a fancy porch like area; slate tile flooring, water fountain, lounge chairs. It looked like a wonderful place to spend with a book and cup of tea.

Another door led to a formal living room that opened up into the large entryway. As I headed down the hall I heard Edward’s muffled voice coming from one of the doors in what I suspected was his home office.

“No, Carlisle, it’s not like that… She had no idea who I was… Yes, I’m certain of it…  She’s… Bella is wonderful.”

My heart leapt from my chest at his words. Was there such a thing as love at first sight? Had I found it in Edward? There was something between us, of that I was certain.

“I know she’s young, I just couldn’t… I wanted to spend more time with her, we had a bit to drink… I know that isn’t a valid reason… yes, I know. Carlisle… Carlisle… Carlisle! I’m married! I’m staying married! We’ll get to know each other in time.”

Not wanting to eavesdrop any longer, I headed up to my new bedroom mulling over his other statements… Who was he exactly? I needed to find out, and soon. My suit case was lying open, still staring at me, so I decided to just do it and unpack.

It was odd not to have all of my belongings, and starting from scratch in a way. I puzzled over where I wanted to put my clothes, laying out a mental plan of what went where.

I had to admit, I could get used to it all. It was just difficult for me to accept such generosity from someone I didn’t even know. My parents never made much money, so Edward dropping more on me in one night than my mom or dad made in a year was a bit staggering. Also, what was wrong with Old Navy? I loved their clothes!

“Bella?” Edward called from the doorway. He found me in the bathroom organizing. “Wow, you settled in pretty fast.”

I shrugged my shoulders. “There wasn’t really that much to settle.”

“Did you take a look around?”

“Yeah, it’s big and beautiful, and the pool is… I love the pool,” I stammered. I didn’t know why, but that nervous awkwardness had returned. We stood there, neither sure of what to say or what to do.

“Umm, we should think about dinner.”

“Yeah, dinner,” I agreed.

“What do you like?” he questioned and I realized more that we didn’t know.

“Are you allergic to any foods?” I blurted out.

“Umm… I have a pretty nasty dill allergy,” he admitted with a sheepish look.

“Oh, I don’t cook much with dill, so that’s good,” I commented and the silence set it. “Well, we could check out what you have and I can see what I can whip up.”

“What?” he asked, seemingly very confused by my statement.

“Food, cook, dinner?”

“Menu, order, delivered.”

“You have no food?” I questioned incredulously.

“I… don’t cook, and I gave the cook time off until tomorrow.”

“Edward, I can cook. I’ve had to everyday for the past eight years.”

“Why?”

“Renee is a terrible cook,” I explained. “She is a toast burner.”

“Well, the cook has been off for the last four days, so I don’t think whatever food is left is any good. But, we do have a vast assortment of delivery.”

“Chinese? Pizza?”

He chuckled. “Not quite. How do you feel about some Chicken Marsalis, salad, and maybe soufflé for dessert?”

I stared at him. “They deliver that?”

He smiled and grabbed for my hand. “Yes. Now come, let’s go order and get to know each other a bit better.”

Heading down the stairs to the kitchen we found the menus tucked in a drawer. Out of curiosity I opened up the refrigerator to find that Edward was correct; very little adorned the shelves.

Edward watched me out of the corner of his eye, smirking, and I walked over to him, leaning on the counter next to him.

We laughed as we went through the menus. It was unbelievable what some places would deliver. His body was touching mine, and I felt sparks move between us. I knew he did as well. Leaning down, he placed his lips on mine. It was soft and sweet, hinting at things to come. I couldn’t help but blush when he held my face in his hand, his thumb caressing my cheek as his eyes stared intently down into mine.

I felt so safe and secure in his presence. So cared for, which was a change from what I was used to.

Maybe this could be the beginning of a beautiful relationship. Maybe Renee wasn’t so crazy after all.

Maybe love at first sight wasn’t a myth.


	8. Our First Night

Chapter 8 – Our First Night

Dinner had been enjoyable, the atmosphere from the previous night returning. Edward was sexy, playful, funny, and sweet, a deadly combination. Afterwards, we curled up in front of the TV and channel surfed, catching a few minutes of some reality show, and a bit of a comedy movie. It was very relaxing, lying nestled into his side, arm around me. I felt warm, safe, and cherished.

That night, it didn’t feel like we’d only known each other for a few short days, it felt like years had passed and we were an average couple bunkered down for the evening. Two people just enjoying being together. I hoped that even after some time passed that feeling would continue, never to fade.

Edward bid me goodnight, walking me to my bedroom door and giving me soft kisses. His gaze vacillated between his bedroom door and me, letting out a long sigh before breaking away.

Two hours later I was staring up at the ceiling wide awake. I was tired, but lying in a strange house, which was oddly quiet, with my new husband a room away, was just weird. My mind was going over the last two days and suddenly I wanted to tell him I was sorry for seeming like an ungrateful brat. That I was happy he wanted me. To let him know I recognized how sweet, kind, and generous he was to me, and how much I appreciated him trying to make me feel comfortable.

Curiously, I rose from my bed, deciding to see if he was still awake, so I could tell him my nonsensical sleep deprived blabbering speech. The door was open, and I wondered if it always was, or if it was just because I was there and he wanted to be able to hear me. Standing in the doorway I looked in to find him in the middle of the king size bed, lying on his side with his arms wrapped around a pillow. He looked so adorable and I couldn’t help but stare. He must have heard me, though I knew I barely made a sound, and his gaze lifted to find mine.

“Can’t sleep?” he questioned softly. I nodded in response. “Me neither.”

“It’s just a little hard, strange place and all,” I said bashfully.

Opening his arms, he moved the pillow back to its rightful place, pulled back the covers, and patted the bed.

“Come on in, baby girl.”

I smiled shyly at his pet name for me and walked toward him and the inviting vibe he was projecting. Climbing in next to him I pulled the light blanket up and lowered my head to the pillow.

“Why can’t you sleep?” I asked, relaxing in the warmth and smell of him.

“I have a lot on my mind,” he replied, his fingers reaching out to smooth a lock of hair behind my ear.

“It’s mostly about me,” I stated.

Edward gave a rueful smile. “Yes. This is new and strange to us both. I hadn’t even thought about anyone outside of us knowing and after evaluating it, there is so much more to this than just you and me being married. Esme was right, the press and paparazzi will go nuts when they find out about you. I think it’s in both of our best interest to let our marriage lay low for the time being. Then we can give thought about when and where to announce it. I can tell you though, if they found out right now, it wouldn’t be good for either of us.”

“Wow, paparazzi. I never in a million years thought I would ever have to worry about them.”

He sighed. “Unfortunately, they are always around. That’s why I think it’s best we lay low. If they don’t understand who you are, you’ll be okay. The problem is, the moment they grasp what you are to me, all hell will break loose.”

“Really?” I questioned; my stomach turning at the thought of being followed and hounded.

“Really. Welcome to the movie business. You’ll be hot news for a few minutes, and then it will die down.”

“I didn’t see any in Vegas,” I noted.

“Because there wasn’t anything interesting going on. That and I’m not high of their radar anymore. Meetings about a possible new movie usually don’t garner them unless a high roller, or wild star is in the mix. This weekend was just a bunch of guys in suits talking business.”

“You look good in a suit,” I whispered, and he grinned.

“Thank you. I prefer a pair of jeans, but suits are sometimes necessary.”

“You look great in jeans too.” I giggled.

He smirked at me. “What’s keeping you awake?”

“What isn’t? The absolute silence for one… Do you have bugs out here?”

He laughed. “Yes, though I had them turn the volume down.”

“Smartass,” I laughed and swatted at him. He grabbed hold of my hand and brought it to his lips, placing light kisses on my fingers. “The… strangeness of the situation is probably the biggest. Suddenly thrust into a new life without closing my old one? I mean, I knew I was moving to California, but I had time to prepare before as it was many months away. Now? Now I’m in California, married, without a school, or friends… not that I had many of those in Phoenix. I just kinda feel like I’m in the Twilight Zone.”

“It will get better over time, I promise. I know we will both have a lot to adjust to,” he said, the back of his hands lightly caressing my cheek.

Scooting forward, I buried my head in his chest, my body lining up with his. His arms wrapped around me, an almost purring like sound coming from his chest as he pulled me close.

“Thank you for everything today. I didn’t mean to come off as rude, it’s just… I’m very much off balance with you.”

“Does this mean you will accept my money and gifts without griping about it?” he asked; a smile in his tone.

“I can’t guarantee that, because I’m not used to being lavished with anything, but I will try. It will just take time.”

“That we have,” he said, his hands moving up and down my back in a soothing motion, his touch heating my body every time he reached bare skin.

Wanting to be closer, I wiggled one arm between us to his waist. His shirt had risen and my fingers were graced with his bare skin.

“It feels so good right here,” I commented, snuggling deeper into him.

“I couldn’t agree more,” he replied in kind, his voice softer and lower than before.

“Shouldn’t we be resisting or something? Trying and be guardedly polite with one another until we become comfortable together?” I questioned, my head tilting up to look at him.

“Sometimes chemistry is undeniable. I think that is a definite with us.”

“I’d say we have it in spades,” I whispered.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine. It was soft, tentative, our eyes locked as if asking for my permission. I didn’t understand his apprehension compared to the previous day, but I needed to make him understand that it was okay. Craning my neck towards him, I deepened the kiss, my eyes fluttering closed. His tongue swept against my lips, and I opened them to let him in.

His arm pulled me closer as he began to devour my mouth. Sparks emitted from where he touched me, bringing my body to life. I moaned into his mouth, my hands reaching up into his hair. I pulled him closer with my arms while my fingers tangled in the silky strands, tugging back.

He must have liked that, because he growled deep in his chest. I think I squeaked at the sound as a fire spread through me. He felt so good, so unbelievably good. It was the most erotic, sensual experience I had to date. If it was any indication of things to come, the future was looking very nice indeed.

Hands flexed against my skin, and I pulled back. I could tell my lids were heavy with the lust that coursed through me for this man. My hips and thighs were moving of their own accord, seeking some form of friction.

Leaning down, he began licking, kissing, and sucking on my neck. His teeth nipped at the skin and I let out a shuddering breath.

“Edward.”

Shifting his weight he rolled me onto my back, arms wrapping tighter around my body. Everything suddenly became more urgent and not enough, desperation for him racing through me. My legs spread open, his hips settled between, allowing his hard cock to press against my aching heat.

Detaching his lips from my skin, he peeled off my tank top, exposing my chest to him.

“Fuck, baby girl,” he growled, his hips flexing against mine.

He devoured me with his eyes that had become so dark they almost didn’t appear green any longer. The expression on his face was pure desire, causing a shiver to run down my spine and my nipples to harden. His hands moved to my breasts, weighing them in each hand, pressing my sensitive nipples between his thumb and forefinger. I cried out, my hips bucking up against him. His tongue swept across his lips, hips pressing forward.

“So fucking beautiful. You’re perfect,” he whispered before leaning down and pressing a hot open mouthed kiss to each nipple and suckling lightly.

His fingers moved up my sides, skimming the sides of my breast. Switching to suck on my other nipple his hand traveled down, massaging and caressing as he went. A moan escaped my lips when he reached my hip, tickling and setting me on fire at the same time. His hand slid further down and cupped my sex, massaging me, forcing small cries of pleasure from my lips.

Moving my shorts and panties to the side, his fingers met my burning flesh.

“Damn, damn, fuck!” he cried. “You’re fucking soaked.” His hand brushed up and down, moving the moisture around a bit. He found my clit and began playing with it; pinching, pulling, flicking, massaging.

I bit down on my bottom lip, my hips rocking up into his hand, begging for more.

“E-Edward, I need to… mmm… tell you something,” I struggled to say, but I needed to get it out before he was surprised more than he was bound to be. He needed to know…

Leaning back down, ignoring my plea, he resumed sucking on one of my nipples making me cry out while his hand continued its assault on my clit. His fingers pushed the cloth from my panties aside and pressed his fingers at the opening of my pussy.

“Oh, oh God!”

He chuckled. “Not God, baby girl, I’m your husband.”

He continued suckling and rubbing until I was a nearly unintelligible mess.

“Ah… E-Edward,” I tried again. “I’m a… ung… a v-virgin.”

Edward’s movements stopped immediately , an audible groan, part pleasure, part pain, erupted from him, as he slumped against my body.

“Fuck!”

He pushed off in an attempt to get up, but I stopped him, wrapping my legs around his waist, pulling his back down and trapping him. A guttural noise escaped, his eyes rolling back, as his clothed cock pressed against my heat.

“Fuck, Bella!” he yelled, groaning as his hips flexed against mine. “No one? Ever? Touched even?”

“Touched over clothes, that’s it,” I said, and then his hands dug into my skin.

He was breathing a bit harder, a shudder running through his body. Leaning down, his mouth was next to me as he whispered into my ear.

“Untouched by any other man, my hands, tongue, lips, teeth, cock marking you as mine? That is so unbelievably fucking hot. To claim your body as mine, to take you… Fuck!” he cried as he abruptly sat up and tried to push away.

“Don’t. I’m your wife,” I pleaded. I could see the turmoil in his eyes. He wanted this, wanted me… possibly more than anything in that moment.

“Bella… I can’t… do this… right now,” he said and moved his hands behind him to untangle my legs.

Rejection filled me and I could feel the tears prick in my eyes. I turned my head, not wanting him to see them fall. ****

“Bella… it isn’t you,” he assured, his fingers bringing my gaze back to his. “I just… losing your virginity is a big deal. It’s a once-in-a-lifetime moment and…”

“Edward, we’re married, and that, to me, should be once-in-a-lifetime,” I argued, a tear escaping. “You’re my husband. If we’re going to give this an honest go, this has to happen at some point, so why not now? Why wait?”

His head hung, forehead resting on mine. “That’s a powerful argument, but I don’t… are you sure? Right now? I want you so badly I don’t know if I can control myself. It will hurt.”

I reached between us and began stroking him through the fabric of his shorts.

“I’m _your_ wife,” I reiterated. “Take me; make me yours and only yours.”

I watched him tremble at my words. “Say it again.”

“Take me.”

There was a rumbling in his chest just before he hooked his thumbs into my shorts and panties, and pulling them down my legs. Once gone, he rushed back to me, kissing me hard then kissing a trail down to the apex of my thighs. I watched as he stared down at my pussy that was now unveiled before him.

“So, nobody has ever done this before?” he asked, his hand reaching out to cup my sex, thumb grazing against my clit.

“N-no!” I stammered, my hips rotating for more.

His fingers continued to explore, expertly touching me in places he knew would have a reaction.

“How about this?” he asked and leaned forward, licking from my opening to my clit.

I nearly launched out of the bed, and probably would have if Edward hadn’t wrapped an arm around my thigh. My back arched as he began licking and sucking on my clit, his finger teasing my entrance, slowly pushing one finger in. It was too much and not enough at the same time. I was writhing on the bed as he devoured me with his mouth. Edward was pushing me to the brink and I sat on the precipice of my first oral orgasm.

He sat up, his hand replacing his lips and tongue, rubbing furiously against my sensitive nub. “You’re so close, baby girl, just let go. Come for me.”

I wanted to do what he asked, but I just couldn’t fall. His hand put more pressure as he leaned forward to take one of my nipples between his teeth. Unintelligible pleasure filled noises fell from my lips, hips bucking into his, but it was the feel of the burning hot and dripping head of his cock against my thigh that sent me spiraling into ecstasy.

I collapsed, my breath coming out in hard pants from the most intense orgasm I’d ever had. Edward wore a triumphant smile while he leaned down to capture my lips. I could taste myself on him, but I didn’t care about that. He was kissing me, hips rocking against my still dripping core. That was all I cared about. It was all that mattered in that moment.

“Baby girl, I want you so badly,” he whispered, groaning, his hot breath against my skin. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

He moved to settle squarely between my thighs, parting them further. The hot head of his cock twitched against my skin, causing a shudder to run through me. Leaning down, he ghosted his lips against mine as he pressed the head against my wet entrance.

I tensed and stopped kissing him. I wasn’t sure I was prepared for the pain I knew was to come.

“It will only hurt today. After that, I promise to make you feel so good you won’t even remember the pain,” he reassured, taking a nipple between his teeth.

I gasped in pleasure, my body relaxing as he kissed his way back up to my lips.

There was pressure and then he pushed past the barrier that was proof of my innocence in one quick thrust, all the way to the hilt, and stilled. I cried out in pain, my nails dug into his back and my face scrunched up, a tear sliding down my cheek, and a small sob from my chest.

“Mine,” he growled into my ear, his body trembling.

Hip lips moved up my neck to my cheek, and kissed away my tears. Patiently, though I knew with great struggle, he waited, his body vibrating with the need to move.

I nodded at him, giving him the okay, knowing the worst was over but that it wouldn’t be getting any better this first time. His hips slowly began to move, pushing him in and pulling him out.

“So tight, baby girl,” he murmured breathlessly.

I gasped, my hand clenching the sheets, the other pushing against him, grabbing at his arm, side, anywhere. Not in an effort to get him off, just my mind trying to find a way to stop the pain. It was burning and it hurt, but it was not unbearable, just uncomfortable. That didn’t stop the whimpers from escaping.

He began moving at a steady rhythm in and out. I hoped he would be done soon, and prayed that the next time it would be pleasurable as he claimed. Because he was right; our chemistry was undeniable. My body craved him, even with the pain I wanted to consume him and be consumed _by_ him.

His pace quickened, hips slamming into me and I watched his expression turn to one of pain before he cried out. Hot streams began pulsing into me until he collapsed on top of me.

He stayed there for a moment, his breath coming out in pants, sweat dripping from his brow. Slowly, he pushed against the bed, relieving me of his weight. His forehead rested on mine, lips kissing, fingers caressing.

Only for a few short moments, then he sat up and gazed down at where we were joined. I winced as he pulled out, while he held a wild almost animalistic look in his eyes. “Mine,” he whispered and looked serenely up to my eyes.

“Yours,” I agreed softly.

Our eyes locked for a moment, one of his hands reaching up to cup my face. I could see adoration gleaming in his eyes and I smiled back.

“Stay right there,” he instructed as he climbed off the bed and walked over to the bathroom.

The water began running, and he returned a few minutes later with a towel in hand. He pressed the warm, wet, rag between my spread legs and a small hiss escaped as he moved it around, cleaning me off as gently as possible.

Returning, he climbed back under the covers and pulled me to him so that my head was lying on his chest, his arm around my shoulders, fingers caressing up and down my arm. I snuggled in deep, relaxing in his warmth. I was a little sore, but there was no way I was leaving that heaven.

“Oh, what you do to me, Mrs. Cullen,” he whispered with a sigh, placing a kiss to the top of my head.

“Ditto, Mr. Cullen,” I replied, kissing his chest.

It was in that moment I truly began to believe it was possible we belonged together. I didn’t know what the morning held, but I hoped we would make it through whatever was to come our way, together. It wasn’t long before we were both asleep, wrapped up in the safety and security of each other.

 


	9. Our Name

Chapter 9 – Our Name

I awoke to soft caresses on my arm, fingers dancing up and down my skin. Warm chest, beating heart, and humming. I groaned, not wanting to open my eyes, and burrowed further into what I knew was Edward’s chest. He chuckled, his chest bouncing beneath my head, his hand never stopping his soothing caress.

“Too early,” I stated, nuzzling his chest.

“Good morning to you too.”

I pulled back, tilting my head up, and Edward did the same, his eyes dancing with amusement.

“Morning.”

“How did you sleep” he asked, his hand moving to brush the hair from my face.

“Extremely well. You?”

“Ditto.”

I burrowed back down, loving his spicy scent that filled my senses. My eyes were drifting close again as I laid in his warmth when he sighed.

“I don’t want to get out of bed, it feels so good here with you,” he noted, his arm wrapping tightly around me, pulling me as close to him as he could.

“But?”

“But, I need to get the day going. You stay and sleep for a while longer, I’m going to go workout,” he said as he gave me a kiss on the forehead and climbed out of bed.

The sound of the splashing water filled my ears, and I felt another soft kiss before all was silent again.

I awoke a little while later, Edward’s side now cold. I rolled over only to discover pain shooting in my abdomen. It was best not to move. Everything was so silent as I laid there, trying to relax my tense lower body. Finally, after a few deep breaths, I was ready to get up. Rolling to the edge of the bed, I expertly tumbled off and onto the hardwoods below, a slight twinge catching me. It was then that a small, dark red stain on the sheets caught my eye.

Blood. My blood.

I stood there, staring at it, asking myself if I felt any different… besides the pain. Wasn’t there some switch to make you feel like a woman afterwards? If there was, I didn’t feel it. What I did feel was lonely and in want of Edward.

Running back to my room I tossed on some clothes and headed down the stairs. As I searched from room to room I had a sudden wish for a paging system… or a tracking device. There were a lot of places to hide in a house that large, but my sleepy brain vaguely remembered something about working out.

A light tapping drew my attention and I found Esme sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter, typing away on her laptop.

“Oh, hi,” I said, startled to see her. It wasn’t even seven in the morning.

“Good morning, Bella,” she greeted with a pleasant smile before her attention returned to her computer. “I’ve got yours and Edward’s schedules done for the day. You have one hour left to eat, shower, and get dressed before we head to get your name changed with the social security office and then your license before heading to see Alice.”

“S-schedule? I have a schedule? W-why?” I stammered.

Esme smiled sweetly. “Because you’re not in Kansas anymore.”

“I’m not sure I like these Wizard of Oz analogies I keep hearing,” I grumbled, frowning.

Esme blinked at me before breaking out into laughter. “Well, you might as well get used to it because it is one of Edward’s favorite musicals. He tends to quote it without really knowing he’s doing it. I’m sure I’ve picked it up from him.”

A memory of something he’d said about an actress popped into my head. “So, that’s why he said ‘if she only had a brain’ about Paris Hilton at the wax museum!”

Esme giggled. “Oh, yes, he has a strong dislike of her. Did he happen to do a little jig after? You can sometimes catch him doing that just like the Scarecrow would.”

I shook my head. “So odd for a man like him to love The Wizard of Oz.”

“Well, I think it stems from when he was in junior high and played the cowardly lion. So cute!”

“Did you know him back then?”

“No, but his mother had it on video. I stole it when… well, let’s just say Edward and his parents aren’t on the greatest of terms right now.”

“No? That’s a shame, but I can relate. I don’t speak much to my father…” I trailed off, my mind wandering to the fact that I was going to have to tell Charlie, and what his reaction would be.

“Bella?”

“Sorry,” I apologized. “I was just wondering what my dad was going to think about all of this, as my mom was all for it.”

“Do I need to be worrying about security?” she questioned half-jokingly.

I nodded. “Possibly. He’s the Chief of Police in Forks, Washington.”

“Hmm, that actually does sound like it could be a security issue,” she noted, pursing her lips and typing frantically away. “Please just let me know when your father is informed and if we might expect a visit.”

“Will do,” I agreed. “Do you know where I can find Edward?”

“Oh! He’s in the workout room. Just go down that hall, take a left at the end, then a right, and it’s the glass door on the right.”

“There really needs to be a map of this place,” I commented, shaking my head. I didn’t even know there was a gym. Apparently I hadn’t been thorough in my exploration the previous day.

After a few twist and turns I finally arrived at a glass doorway and spotted Edward jogging at a steady pace on the treadmill. His head turned in my direction when the click of the door sounded my entrance. He smiled and hit a few buttons, the belt of the treadmill quickly slowing down to a crawl and then stopped.

“Hi,” he said, breathing hard.

Stepping down, he grabbed the base of his shirt and pulled it up to wipe the sweat from his face. As it lifted, his tight abdomen was exposed and I fought the urge to lick my lips. He was so enticing.

“How are you feeling?” he asked with genuine concern.

“Umm… a little sore, but nothing too bad,” I replied, my weight shifting as silence fell over and Edward’s gaze moved around my body.

His hand moved up to my face, the back of his fingers caressing my cheek.

“E-Esme said we don’t have much time to get ready,” I stuttered, his eyes burning into me.

Leaning forward he pressed his lips against mine, one arm pulling my body in line with his and wrapping around my waist. My fingers clenched in his damp shirt, rising to stand on my toes.

His lips released mine with a groan. “We should go find her.”

Grabbing my hand, we walked out of the room and back down the hall. Esme no longer sat perched on the bar stool at the counter and after calling out for her, we located her in Edward’s office.

“Busy day?” he asked as we stepped through the doorway.

“Not terribly, but you are quite packed while Bella is with Alice. I managed for you and Jasper to meet with the cast just after you drop her off, and quickly shuttle you off to meet with the guys at Universal, followed by another pitch meeting with Fox.”

“What about Summit?”

“They’re booked until next week.”

Edward’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Guess they’re going to miss out on it.”

I looked around as they talked more business, noticing all the movie posters that lined the walls. His whole office was filled with various movie memorabilia.

“Okay, I’m going to go grab a bite before I jump in the shower. Have you eaten yet?” he asked, his question directed at me. I shook my head. “Come on, baby girl. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.”

Following him out of the office I stopped at the movie poster by the door. I remembered the movie; a young angel fighting against the demons of hell to stop the apocalypse. The angel in the poster was dirty, beaten, bloody, his wings broken. He looked tired and defeated, but his green eyes were bright and shone with inner strength, bronze hair blowing in the breeze. I remembered the movie, but had only seen it on cable. A blockbuster hit that summer, breaking opening weekend records at a time before Harry Potter and those vampire movies. Its CGI was beyond the time, making everything incredibly lifelike. So much so that even fifteen years later it was unbelievably realistic.

I stopped at that thought and looked closer at the young man. He was thinner, and younger, not as filled out, but there was no doubt about it… it was Edward.

My eyes scanned down to the bottom and, sure enough, his name appeared.

I married a _movie star_.

I didn’t know whether to laugh or cry… or vomit. How did I not see it before? Was it because he was filled out now and much more manly than back then?

“Everything alright, Bella?” Esme inquired from behind me.

I turned to look at her, my mouth opening and closing repeatedly, unable to speak. Pointing to the picture, she understood.

“You didn’t know,” she stated with a nod.

I shook my head violently. “No. I didn’t recognize him.” My eyes scanned around to the other posters that adorned the walls; more of Edward’s movie posters. “Esme, I don’t think I can do this.” My voice came out barely above a whisper.

“Do what?”

“Be married to a movie star.”

“He doesn’t act anymore, Bella,” she pointed out, regarding me with a gentle smile on her face.

“It’s still not a life I’m cut out for. I’m just a simple girl.”

“Look, Bella, I’ve been Edward’s assistant for seven years and I’ve never seen him as joyful with anyone as I’ve seen him be with you in the past twenty hours. He’s a good guy and I think you two could really have a shot. It’s not going to be easy, I won’t lie to you. This business is cutthroat. But if you have each other for support, nothing can stop you. You’re in for quite a ride, but don’t worry, you have a large support system here. Starting with Edward. It’s obvious how much he adores you.”

“Thank you, Esme, that means a lot,” I said with a smile and headed to the kitchen where my husband was calling my name.

After a bite and a quick shower we were dressed and ready for the day. Edward took my breath away with the grey suit he wore, no tie, the top buttons undone. He chuckled as he approached.

“Enough of that,” he said, kissing me hard before heading down the stairs. I must have been a little too obvious in my ogling.

The three of us loaded into Edward’s Bentley and sped off. I felt like I was in a foreign country as we zipped through the lush green hills of California. Esme had handed me a whole file worth of paperwork to fill out for my new social security card, license, and various other things including medical history for insurance. I’d never even considered all of the red tape that went along with a name change. It was all a bit staggering.

Half an hour later we arrived at our first stop. It didn’t take long since I had all of the paperwork with me, and there wasn’t yet a line, so we were off again a few minutes later. Upon arriving at the BMV, Edward stayed in the car, while Esme and I entered. It was there I met another of Edward’s assistants, Angela. She’d arrived when they opened and had been holding a spot in the packed office. Half an hour later I walked out with a new driver’s license with my brand new name: Isabella Marie Cullen.

It was official, more so now than before. A strange feeling, almost like sadness, washed over me as I said goodbye to Isabella Swan. Something inside told me I might miss the days of being a Swan. That being a Cullen was going to be so much more than I ever imagined.

Two hours after leaving the house Edward and I pulled up to a building, the sign reading Brandon Fashions. Esme had gone ahead with Angela to meet up with Lauren, Edward’s third assistant, to prepare for the day while he dropped me off. Inside the building was bustling, people running around with arms full of clothing. As we entered everyone greeted Edward, and I was surprised he knew each by name.

“Oh, Edward!” A small woman cried out, bounding over to him, her long jet black hair trailing behind her. “I’m so glad you’re here! I’ve been thinking about the Oscars.”

“Alice, the Oscars are over four months away!” Edward protested, a smile lighting up his face as he shook his head.

“Yes! We’re almost out of time,” she argued, very seriously.

“Strange, strange, creature. It’s only a tux. How many ways can one be made?”

“Says the man who hasn’t bought his own clothes since the nineties. And it’s not about the style; it’s all about the name on it.”

Edward’s eyes narrowed at her. “I bought some clothes at Old Navy in college. On sale.”

Alice’s eyes widened, a loud gasp coming from her small frame. “Edward! No! I thought I taught you better.”

Edward turned to me. “See, she doesn’t like Old Navy.”

“I’ll forgive you that blasphemes act, but you have to come see what I’ve found you first. Oh, I’m so happy you came in today!” she exclaimed, clapping her hands.

Edward sighed, his hands wrapping around my biceps, lifting me up before setting me down right in front of him. My eyes were wide in surprise as I stood stunned in between the two.

“This is why I’m here. Bella needs clothes. No ball gowns. Just every day wear for now. Whole new wardrobe.”

Alice’s head tilted to the side, then to the other, as she observed me. “Who is this?”

“Remember those chains Esme asked you to bring?”

“Yeeesss,” Alice replied cautiously.

Edward grabbed my left arm, bringing my hand, and my ring, up to her view.

“Oh, my God!” she cried, Edward shushing her, her face almost a mask of horror.

“Alice, calm down and meet Bella, my wife.”

Her movements stopped, eyes bulging. “Your what? Edward, please tell me you didn’t do what I think you did.”

“Long story and I have a meeting. Bella will tell you all about it. Free reign,” he said, kissing me lightly before heading out.

“Yeah, I see why now,” she commented, looking to me before turning to watch Edward scurry out the door.

I swallowed thickly while Alice’s eyes scanned over me. She circled me, making little noises, her brow scrunching more than once before she grabbed my hand and dragged me off.

“So, what the hell happened here?” she asked.

I heaved a sigh before going into our sordid story, starting at the Mirage Starbucks. Alice simply stared at me when I was done speaking before stepping away and between some of the clothing racks.

She was silent, but the slamming of hangers against each other said everything I needed to know. Pushing her way out of the clothes jungle a few minutes later, her arms were stuffed with different articles.

“You’re still very young, so we will need a youthful sophistication. That way, people won’t suspect you are quite as young as you actually are.”

“That’s it?” I questioned, staring at her skeptically.

“Honestly, I’m still processing it all,” she replied, and then slammed a hanger down on the counter. “Damn him!”

“Alice?” I inquired, truly confused by her outburst.

“Did he even think about how hard all of this would be on you before he wrangled you into his life? Or to me having to now find you a gown for the Oscars?”

I had to blink, her two questions so vastly different. I felt like my head was spinning. “I… I won’t be going to the Oscars.”

“Of course you will,” she stated bluntly.

“But we’re keeping our marriage secret for a while,” I protested.

“You can still go as his date,” she said as she held various articles up in front of me. It was interesting to watch the different expressions pass over her face before she threw a piece to one side or the other. She let out a huff before delving back into the racks. “Don’t get me wrong, Bella. I’m happy he’s met someone that makes him feel something he has never felt before, but couldn’t he have dated you first?”

Another load of clothing was dumped out onto the table, Alice resuming her search. “I mean, you’re still in high school! What the hell was he thinking?”

“He wasn’t.”

“No, he wasn’t. He was living in that fantasy of his,” she said, frustration lacing her tone. “I’m sorry, Bella, it’s not you. I’m just kind of shocked. Edward’s like a brother to me and this is very much an unexpected development in his life. And what’s worse is I can only hope he did it for the right reasons. The last thing I want is for him to hurt you because he wasn’t thinking.”

“I know your hope is right.”

She blinked at me. “You do?”

“Yes, because every fiber of my being answers his call. Do you believe in love at first sight? Soul mates?” I questioned and Alice nodded. “So do I.”

She smiled and pulled me into a hug. “Then I’m happy for you both.”

After over two hours, I was equipped with enough clothes to fill the walk-in closet in the room where the rest of my possessions resided. I had convinced her I was a casual girl, and eventually she relented, but still added some of her favorite dress articles. She also included undergarments and swimwear. It was still a few hours until Edward was due to return, so Alice asked me to lunch.

We were sitting at an outside seating area after ordering when Alice began to tell me about Edward.

“Edward didn’t have it easy growing up after his first movie,” she began.

“You knew Edward then?”

“He was my next door neighbor. He, Jasper, Emmett, and I were thick as thieves growing up. Carlisle is three years older than Edward, and six years older than me, thus too old to play with ‘babies’ like us.”

“Jasper? Emmett?”

A huge smile broke out on her face. “Jasper is my husband; we’ve been married for eight years now. We grew up in love and knew that there wouldn’t be anyone else, so we got married after my first year in college. He and Edward do a lot of work together, producing and such. He used to be a talent scout, but when Edward left acting, Jasper decided to join him on his new venture. Emmett is Jasper’s younger brother… well, step-brother actually. He owns a movie stunt company. It’s still small, but growing, with Emmett still leading his stunt pack.”

“Wow, that’s amazing that he’s had your support for so long. You and Esme both speak so reverently of him.”

“He’s a really great guy, Bella.”

“I can tell already.”

“In a way, he’s still a thirteen year old boy. Fame ripped him from his childhood innocence,” she said, sadness in her eyes. “While you were playing around, carefree, in your backyard, Edward was being hounded by paparazzi. He would have given anything to have that again. To have people see him as just a boy, just a guy, and not as Edward Cullen, hottest teen on the big screen. It was very rough on him.

“And please don’t think the only reason he pursued you was because you didn’t know who he was. Most women fell at his feet and just wanted him because of his fame; they didn’t really care about him. It hardened him a lot, causing him to lock himself away. I can see your appeal, why he couldn’t let you go. He always said he wanted the girl next door, not a California girl. You have such a natural beauty and grace, you’re intelligent, and you don’t seem obsessed with material goods. It’s for all those reasons that Edward stopped acting. Any chance of finding meaningful happiness would have to be from the other side of the camera. Which is a shame, because he loved acting, was excellent at it and he was so passionate about it too. He just hated the price.”

Everything Alice told me gave me the aching need to hug Edward. To reassure him I was there for him, that I didn’t want anything but him. It was a long two hours, and when he did finally arrive I jumped into his arms, holding him tight. He was surprised for a short moment before his arms wrapped around my waist and his head came to rest at the crook of my neck, breathing me in.

“What was that for?” he asked softly, brushing my hair back, his eyes sparkling.

“For being so highly regarded by everyone around you. It just shows how wonderful of a man my husband is,” I replied, stretching my neck to kiss him on the cheek.

He smiled down at me. “You had doubts?”

“Not really, but confirmation from outside parties just solidifies it.”

He squeezed me tight. “Ready to go home?”

I nodded.

“Oh, Bella, wait!” Alice called, halting me in my tracks. Taking my hand, she placed the chain I had chosen into my palm. “I didn’t want to put it with everything else,” she said with a smile. She grabbed my hand and ran her thumb over the diamond. “It really is a beautiful ring. I’ll deliver everything tomorrow and help you get it all situated. Okay?”

I nodded and wrapped her into a hug.

“Thank you, Alice. For everything.”

We headed home, Esme in the back seat again. He didn’t say anything about his meetings, but I was certain in time I would learn more about his world. The phone rang, and my attention turned to the scenery that was flying by.

 Upon arrival, Edward introduced me to Tanya, his personal cook. She was a friendly woman, in her mid thirties with a husband and two kids. The three of us went over the meal for the evening, and that was when I learned Carlisle, Edward’s brother, was coming over for dinner.

We moved to his office and he took a seat at the desk, while I perched on the edge, my mouth salivating still over the wonderful menu planned that evening.

“So, what did you think of Alice?” he asked, curiosity written all over his face letting me know he’d been dying to ask.

I thought about it for a moment, laughing a little as I remembered her running around with her arms full. “A bit clothes crazy and at first she was very friendly and very curt at the same time. So, for a while I couldn’t tell if we were okay or if she couldn’t stand me.”

That made Edward laugh out loud. “Alice is very friendly, but I’m afraid after all the drama with my ex she’s a bit more reserved with that now when it comes to new people.”

I didn’t get to tell him it was because of him, but one small word caught my attention. “Ex?”

“I was in an on and off relationship with a woman who hated Alice,” he admitted.

“For how long?” I asked as it was the first time I’d heard about the previous women in his life.

“For about six years.”

“Wow,” I whispered, stunned. “That’s a long time. You never got married?”

He smirked. “Nope, just you,” he answered, placing a kiss on the back of my hand.

“Why not?” I inquired.

He squirmed, and I could tell he wasn’t all that comfortable. “Well, I guess the best answer is that I never felt one inkling of the feeling with her that I have felt with you in the past few days.”

“And yet you stayed with her? Why?”

He sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know. Because we knew each other and were comfortable? Because I had never met anyone that really grabbed me? Because be being taken kept some women away? Because I was waiting for you?”

I smiled. “How do you know you were waiting for me?”

“You are quite inquisitive today,” he noted with a chuckle.

I shrugged my shoulders. “Just trying to get to know my husband.”

“As you have every right to,” he agreed. He took a deep breath, his hand caressing mine. “Because I couldn’t stop myself from asking you to dinner that night, even if I’d wanted to. Because I asked you to marry me.”

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his.

“So, a year and a half? That’s our goal?”

He smirked up at me. “How about we start with that on our way to forever, Mrs. Cullen?”

“I think I like that a lot, Mr. Cullen.”

A name; something so small, but so definitive. It wasn’t just mine now, it was ours.

And I loved our name.


	10. Our Family

Chapter 10 – Our Family

Edward had some work he needed to do, so I decided to explore some more of our beautiful home. I wandered outside, an area I hadn’t explored yet, only admired from the inside. There was a shaded deck area overlooking the pool with lounge chairs, ceiling fans, and slate flooring. It was sheer elegance.

Sitting down on one of the two person loungers I looked over the beautiful grounds. It was paradise, pure and simple. I could see myself spending many hours out here reading, or swimming in the pool. Alice said she packed away about ten swimsuits for me, but I never did get to see one. Maybe in the morning I would take a swim.

While dreaming, my phone rang from the pocket of my jeans. Pulling it out, my mother’s name flashed on the screen.

“Hi, Mom,” I greeted into the phone.

“Bella! Oh, honey, I miss you so much! How is California? How’s Edward?”

After seeing the movie posters I was certain my mother knew who Edward was when she first met him.

“California is great so far, and Edward is wonderful. Did you know he used to be a movie star?” I questioned innocently.

“Oh, really? I knew he looked familiar,” she replied, but I could tell by her tone she knew.

“Mom, why didn’t you tell me?”

“What good would it have done? You two were already married.”

“Is that why you were so adamant about me going with him? Because he was a movie star? Because he has money?” I accused, and immediately felt bad. I knew my mother wasn’t that kind of person.

“No! God, Bella, no! Of course not. You know me better than that. I did it because, well, you couldn’t see it, but I could.”

“See what?”

“The way you two looked at each other. It was a truly beautiful thing to behold. Your bodies were like magnets, drawn to each other. Always standing so close and I don’t think you even noticed. I pushed you to go, because I didn’t want you to lose what I thought was something beautiful. His intentions were sincere, and I saw in him adoration for you. He was so sad at the thought of losing you, and I don’t think you saw that, because I don’t think you wanted to believe it. But, Bella, you’ve always been much older than your age, and I saw a chance for you to have a wonderful life with a great man. So, tell me what’s happened? Have you lost your virginity?”

“Mom!” I exclaimed in embarrassment, a small twinge in my abdomen as I sat up reminding me of the previous night.

“Well, it’s better you did it now and not wait. You’ll probably want to get on birth control, so I’d make an appointment as soon as possible.”

Crap. How had I forgotten about something so important? That would just be the icing on our cake for me to get pregnant on our first night together.

“I’ll talk to Edward about it,” I promised, and for the first time ever hoped my period arrived ahead of schedule.

“So, what have you two done since you arrived?”

“Well, as soon as we walked into the house one of Edward’s assistants was here waiting for us. Her name is Esme, and she is a wonderful woman and soon to be Edward’s sister-in-law.”

“Have you met his brother yet?”

“No, he’s coming over for dinner tonight and I’m a bit anxious. I overheard Edward talking to him on the phone last night, and I think Carlisle has the wrong idea about me.”

“When he meets you I’m sure he’ll see what I saw. He’s probably just being overprotective. Don’t worry about it.”

“I also met one of Edward’s friends today, Alice, she’s his personal shopper. I’m now stocked with clothes… which reminds me. When do you think you’ll get my stuff sent to me?”

“Phil and I are working on it. Probably by the end of next week it should reach you.”

“Good, I need my stuff. Edward keeps trying to spend loads of money on me. I don’t even want to think about today’s total.”

“Bella, you’re just going to have to get used to the idea that you now have a lot of money at your dispense. Oh, by the way, Eric called looking for you. I didn’t say anything; I thought you would want to talk to him and explain things yourself.”

Fuck. Eric.

How had I forgotten about him? We were going to graduate high school and go to USC together! how was I going to tell him I wasn’t coming back to him? How was I going to explain that I was now living in California with my _husband_?

“I’ll call him in the next day or two,” I assured her. “I have to figure out what to say to him.”

“Good. He sounded so sad.” And it was only going to get worse.

We continued to talk for another hour, about how my life was going to change, about school, about Edward and all that I had learned about him that day. By the end of the conversation I felt more at ease knowing my mom was just a phone call away. Knowing that she would drop everything to talk to me. Add that to all of the support I was feeling from Esme and Alice and maybe, just maybe, things would work out. Maybe this Hollywood life wouldn’t be so bad.

After hanging up with Renee, I stared out into the twilight sky, the sun setting on the horizon. It was beautiful. I still felt like I was on a vacation. Perhaps when my stuff arrived it wouldn’t feel like that.

When the rainbow in the sky had faded, I decided to head in. Navigating my way around was still a pain, but I finally understood the general layout. Once I discovered all of the rooms I was certain it would be easier. Which then reminded me that there was still the basement to discover and explore.

Walking down the main hall toward the kitchen I could smell the delicious meal that Tanya had prepared. It had my mouth watering and my mind dreaming of roast beef and root vegetables. So distracted was I, that I didn’t hear the voices until I was almost upon them.

“I just don’t understand why you didn’t get it annulled,” a strange man’s voice said as I approached Edward’s office door.

“Carlisle, there’s something about her. I can’t describe it,” Edward explained.

“Never in your life have I ever heard of you doing something so impulsive.”

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” Edward questioned.

There was a silence and then Carlisle spoke, his voice so low I barely heard him. “Edward, how can you even believe in such a fairy tale after all you’ve been through? And, do something so reckless as this?”

“Fairy tale? Absolutely. Reckless? Maybe,” Edward replied. There was the sound of something being thrown down on the desk. “But have you ever seen me with _that_ look?” I could just image Edward pointing to the pictures of us in Vegas.

“Oh, my Lord.” Carlisle’s voice came out in a whisper.

“She did that. I told you; she’s special. You’ll understand when you meet her.”

Footsteps headed in my direction and before I could move Edward was coming out of the door. My eyes grew wide as I stared up at him. Once he registered me, he glanced back into the office and gave me a bashful smile, making me melt.

“Bella.”

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. I w-was just walking by,” I stuttered, internally face palming myself for being that nervous to meet his brother.

And then he was there, behind Edward; blond hair, blue eyes, tall like Edward, and staring at me. Edward gave a small chuckle and leaned down to kiss my forehead. Slipping his arm around my waist he turned so that we were both facing his brother.

“Carlisle, I’d like you to meet my wife, Bella. Bella, this is my older brother Carlisle.”

“Pleased to meet you,” I said in greeting, holding out my left hand as my right was behind Edward’s back, gripping his shirt.

Carlisle continued to stare at me, his expression blank. “I’m sorry,” he apologized and took my hand, his face unfreezing and a smile forming. “Carlisle Cullen.”

It was an awkward shake, stiff and jerky. He moved in an almost mechanical way, his shock coming through in his movements. His words might have been fluid, his body was anything but. Even the smile on his face seemed guarded, and disingenuous. It was evident that Carlisle had not inherited the acting gene.

My grip on Edward’s shirt did not lessen as we headed into the kitchen. He ran his hand up and down my arm soothingly, but I wasn’t sure if it was me or himself he was trying to soothe. Upon entering the kitchen Esme’s face lit up in a smile from the dining room table, but quickly faded when she saw our expressions. Her gaze lingered on Carlisle, whom I could see had clenched his jaw.

We sat down at the table, opposite of Carlisle and Esme, the tension becoming thick. At that moment Tanya entered and began setting dishes full of spinach salad down in front of us.

“Oh, Tanya, you should have called me. I would have been happy to help you set the table,” I noted, smiling up at her as I thanked her.

Tanya smiled at me. “So sweet of you to offer. Don’t worry about it, Bella, it’s part of my job.”

I nodded. “Sorry, I’m just used to doing the serving, and not being served.”

That simple comment seemed to catch Carlisle’s attention and he began staring at me once again.

Silence descended again, forced conversation started by Esme and Edward to lighten the mood did not help. Carlisle was stewing and we could all feel it. The tension was palpable. After our salads were finished, the main course was delivered.

I couldn’t believe how good everything was; Tanya was a truly gifted cook. Perhaps she could teach me some tricks.

“So, Bella, how old are you?” Carlisle asked about halfway through the meal.

There was a pregnant pause, everyone halting what they were doing, holding their breath for my response and his reaction. “I’m eighteen,” I admitted, Edward and Esme’s eyes flickering to Carlisle to see his reaction.

Hadn’t Edward already told him? He knew I was young, but perhaps was like Edward; guesstimating very early twenties. I glanced over to Edward, to see him give an almost pleading look at Carlisle. It didn’t help. Carlisle’s fork became lax, tapping down on the ceramic of his plate with a loud clang.

“W-what?” he questioned in shock and I knew he was hoping he’d heard me wrong.

It was a naïve thought that everyone would be as accepting as Esme and Alice, but I suppose I was not expecting the first negative reaction  to come from Edward’s best friend and brother. Thus I was not prepared for the maelstrom that was Carlisle Cullen.

“Eighteen? Are you fucking kidding me?” Carlisle asked Edward, ignoring me. “You said she was young, not a teenager!”

“She’s perfectly legal.”

“And that means what exactly? She can vote? Buy cigarettes? Is she even in college?” Carlisle questioned, his voice rising as he vented.

“What’s the problem?” Edward inquired, his body tensing.

“Edward, it’s a scandal! You’ve worked so hard to get out of the public eye, to be able to live a semi-normal life.”

“It’s my life, Carlisle.”

“And I’m not disagreeing on that. God knows I’ve heard that enough with Mom and Dad, but the fact here is that you’ve essentially married a child. You know that’s how the media will see it.”

“And for right now we plan to keep it quiet.”

“If you wanted to do that you shouldn’t have changed her name yet,” Carlisle argued. “Where was your brain? I’m just astounded that you would make that kind of decision. Fuck, Edward, how do you know she isn’t playing you?”

I’d taken the beating, because they were all points I’d also thought of. However, the last comment was a direct hit at me, calling into question my character. Before I could even defend myself, Edward leaned forward, his words laced with venom.

“Shut the hell up! You don’t know her. You don’t know anything about her.”

“Neither do you! That’s what I’m getting at! You’re risking your career, your reputation, and your finances! To throw it away for some girl!”

“She’s…”

“Special. Or so you say. Tell me, what is so damn special? Is her pussy that good?” Esme gasped, and I turned to find her mouth agape and a horrified expression on her face as she looked at her fiancé.

Edward choked on his wine, and I could tell by the immediate shift in his demeanor that he couldn’t believe what his brother had just said. He narrowed his eyes, and in a low, ominous voice that made me shiver he said, “Carlisle, don’t you _ever_ fucking say something so crass about my wife again, or you and I are going to have a serious fucking problem.”

I had reached my boiling point, I was completely insulted and Edward was shaking with fury. Slamming my hands down on the table I stood from my chair, the wooden legs screeching against the floor, all heads turning to look at me.

“Can’t you just be the least bit supportive of your brother?” I snarled, glaring at Carlisle. “Yes, what we did was reckless. We were going to get an annulment, thus negating all of your complaints about me, but my mother saw in us something that we couldn’t even see. And I agree with her. There is something strong between us, more than just lust and attraction. It may be new, but it is too strong to be denied. Scandalous? For this day and age, yes. Hence why we are keeping it on the down-low for now, but the bottom line is that Edward is being a decent man and taking responsibility for his actions, as am I. Is it so much to ask for the person he is closest to, the person he respects the most, to see what others already do? Is your prejudice that blind?”  

Fingers touching my hand caught my attention and I flinched involuntarily until I realized it was Edward. My hand relaxed as our fingers intertwined, his lips placing a soft kiss of the back of my hand. My glare moved from Carlisle, softening as I turned to Edward, a small smile spreading.

“Thank you, baby girl,” he said, smiling up at me and pulling me onto his lap, his arms wrapping around me and a kiss placed to my neck.

Once seated, I looked back up at Carlisle who was now slumped against the back of his chair, staring at me with his mouth open.

“You’re my brother, and I love you, but stop being such as asshole to Bella and about our situation. She’s your sister now. A Cullen. Part of our family, so you’re going to be seeing her a lot. Get over it. We’re married, staying married and I don’t need your approval, but I’d like your support.”

Carlisle shook his head. “I just can’t help but think what a huge mistake you are making. And while I may have some respect for you after your speech Bella, I just don’t trust you with him.”

With that, Carlisle stood, throwing his napkin down on the table and walking out of the room. The hurt was evident on Edward’s face as he watched his closest confidant walk out. I pulled him closer and he buried his head into my neck, his arms wrapping tightly around my waist.

Upon hearing a chair move, I looked up to find Esme standing from her chair. With everything, I’d forgotten she was there. She looked so sad and despondent as she gazed at us.

“I’ll talk to him. You know he won’t be the last to be opposed. I’m just sad and disappointed that he was the first.”

“He’s my brother, Esme. He of all people should support me, even if he doesn’t agree with it,” Edward replied, standing as well and putting me back on my feet. Leaning forward he kissed my forehead. “I have a lot of work to do tonight, baby girl, so I may be up late.”

He was distant, lost in his own mind, as he turned to leave, his hand slipping from mine. I stared after him, watching as he disappeared around the corner, the door to the office clicking closed behind him leaving me standing there in silence.

“It’ll be okay, Bella,” Esme said, squeezing my hand. “Please don’t let Carlisle upset you. He really is a nice man. I wouldn’t be marrying him otherwise. He just wants what’s best and to look out for Edward. Though I will be giving him a stern talking too. That’s no way to talk about any woman.”

“Thank you, Esme,” I said in kind, forcing a small smile that didn’t reach my eyes.

She squeezed my hand one last time before heading for the door. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight.”

The house was eerily silent with everyone gone and Edward locked up in his office. I attempted to help Tanya clean up, but she refused, sending me on my way to the great room where I channel surfed. Shortly before she left, Tanya dropped off a chocolate soufflé that she had made for dessert and I devoured its chocolaty goodness, asking for the recipe between bites.

Tanya left as well leaving me all alone, and after a few hours of the television I was bored and a bit tired from the long day. I trudged up the stairs and stared at the two doors; Edward’s room and my room.

I wasn’t certain what to do. Yes, I’d slept with Edward the night before, but I had no clue what that meant. He hadn’t said anything about me _not_ keeping my own room now. He had just said he’d be up late, and I was becoming really tired, confused and emotionally drained. Listening down the stairs I found no indication that he was headed up any time soon. I didn’t feel right climbing into his empty bed, so I opened the door to my room and walked in. After changing my clothes and brushing my teeth, I pulled back the covers and settled in. Turning the TV on for some noise and a bit of entertainment to help me drift off as I snuggled in. A while later my eyes began to flutter shut and I soon began walking in dream land.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t one of rainbows and sunshine, but of families breaking apart.

 


	11. Chapter 11 - Our Desire

Chapter 11 – Our Desire

It was so warm and comfy all snuggled down in my bed the next morning I didn’t want to wake up. I was dreaming of Edward; his warmth, his scent, his touch, his body. And I didn’t want to leave it; I wanted to indulge in every heavenly ounce of it.

It was when I felt the hairs tickle the back of my neck that I realized the warmth wasn’t solely from my covers. As I surfaced into consciousness I felt the weight of arms across my waist, legs tangled in mine, the warmth of his body pressed behind me, and his breath as it swept across my neck. Turning to look back at him, he groaned, his grip tightening on my waist, his face nuzzling into my neck.

The feeling that coursed through me from such a small, simple action was indescribable. Warmth, need, want… love.

I tried to turn around again and a frown formed on his face. He reminded me of a little kid who didn’t want to wake up. A giggle escaped and that seemed to rouse him from his slumber. His eyes fluttered open, a smile lighting his face upon seeing me before nuzzling my neck again.

“Baby girl,” he murmured.

“Good morning, sleepy boy.”

“Good morning, beautiful,” he responded, placing a kiss on my neck.

“Honey pie.”

He smirked. “Sugar bear.”

“Snuggle muffin.”

“Mmm, snuggle bunny,” he said with a smile that quickly turned into another frown and I knew this time he was finally awake. “Why did you sleep in here? I was worried when I came up to bed last night and couldn’t find you.”

“Well… you never said anything about moving into your room…” I trailed off and he nodded. “And then after the dinner fiasco you disappeared.”

“Yes, I suppose you’re right. I guess I just thought… but then with all that crap last night I forgot to talk to you about it,” he explained, his hand brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. I loved when he did that. “I’m sorry about Carlisle and for not staying with you. I just couldn’t believe… I still can’t believe… he said that. I was in shock. Complete shock. I’ve _never_ heard him say something crass like that before. It’s just not his style.” His voice dropped to just above a whisper, body slumping back down into the bed as sadness took over. “I knew he didn’t take it well, but I never had an inkling that was what he really thought. He’s been with me through thick and thin, so his rejection of you, of us, hit me really hard.” he took a shuddered breath, sighed and closed his eyes.

I reached out to smooth the lines from his face that his sadness had created. He leaned into my hand, kissing my palm before opening his eyes to gaze into mine.

“He really was an ass. I mean, a lot of what he said made sense and I agreed with him on many of the points, but then he just became downright crude. He really didn’t like me and the only reason I can come up with is because I’m young and unknown to him.”

Edward nodded. “He’s not very trusting of new people in my life. He’s also very unhappy with me and took it out on you. Not to excuse his behavior, because I’m still angry that he would say that, but it was really directed at me. It’s not easy being who I am and what I do... or used to do. Everyone wants a piece of you. I’ve had women claim that their kids were mine, men tell me how much they wanted to beat the crap out of me and a few saying how I should just die. People want a piece of the money and the fame, and will stop at nothing to accomplish it, including making outrageously false accusations. All of it beats you down over time, and becomes a huge scandal when there are no grounds for it.”  

“All of that just means he has become close minded when it comes to you, and we are very much an open minded situation in this day and age.”

“Society is close minded in general, that’s why people will be against us, Bella.”

“How do _you_ feel about this?”

“Do you think I might regret this? I thought I’d been pretty obvious regarding how I feel about you.”

“But your brother…”

“He hasn’t seen what I see every day when I’m with you. Intelligent, strong, caring, beautiful woman. That’s what you are and as you get older I can only see those qualities getting better. They’re reasons I didn’t want to let you go.”

“That and I’m a normal, average girl?”

His gaze didn’t waver, didn’t falter. “That’s one of my favorite parts about you.”

“But I’m not a Hollywood girl, Edward.”

“And I don’t want a Hollywood girl. I want happiness. For once since I was twelve I want to be truly happy. I want something real. I think that is one thing that has thrown Carlisle off. I’ve been unhappy with a woman on and off for the last six years that I would never marry, and suddenly I meet you and am on cloud nine? Yeah, he’s probably wondering when the invasion of the body snatchers came along.”

“Well, as insulted as I was by his comment about my pussy,” I quirked my eyebrow at him, “I think, from what you’ve said, that he was just shocked as to your complete 180 in your attitude on life, love and relationships; he’s probably wondering when the hell  you are going to come to your senses.”

“I am one hundred percent in my senses, and he needs to come to his senses and realize that.”

“What about the fairy tale?”

“Oh, fairy tales are real. Didn’t you hear that part?” he questioned with a smirk.

“Do fairy Godmothers exist then?”

“Oh, yes. They’re named Renee,” he replied jokingly.

I tickled his side, causing him to squirm. “Oh, you think you’re funny now, huh, Mr. Cullen?”

“Oh, yes, Mrs. Cullen, it’s one of my many good qualities.”

“Many?”

“Many,” he stressed and the mood shifted as he pulled me closer. “I have a very nice, large, quality I’d like to show you.” His lips descended upon my neck, kissing and nibbling down to my shoulder while his arm moved up my side, thumb grazing the side of my breast.

“Y-you do?” I stuttered.

“Mm-hmm.”

His hand slid between my thighs, gently pushing them apart and they spread as he lightly trailed up until he was exactly where he wanted to be. Gently, his fingers danced over the cotton of my panties, passing over my clit more than once and making me draw in a sharp breath each time, much to his delight.

“How’s my girl feel down here?” he questioned and I knew what he was referring too.

My hips began to rock into him, begging for the friction, burning with desire. “Needy,” I breathed out.

“Fuck,” he groaned and rocked his hips into my thigh, letting me feel how hard he was for me.

The pressure he was placing on my rapidly wetting pussy increased, sending a jolt of lightening through me. It was no longer the gentle yet needy of our first encounter, creating a slow and building fire, it was desire unleashed. My body was lighting up, fire raging everywhere he touched. An uncontrollable need to feel him took over and I moved one hand between us. He drew in a sharp breath when my fingers reached his waistband, moaning as his hips pushed his cock against me. That earned me greater pressure, causing me to cry out.

My hand made its way past his waistband and grazed the hot head of his cock. Edward was cursing as my fingers wrapped around him and slowly made a path up and down his length.

“Fuck, baby girl, that feels so unbelievably good,” he panted.

His fingers pushed aside my panties and began caressing the swollen flesh beneath. One finger was placed at my opening and he pushed it in. I drew in a shuddering breath, my back arching, and my hand grasping a little bit tighter on his cock. His hips began to rock him into my hand, the silky skin seeming to grow hotter and the flesh harder. My mind was clouded when he entered me with a second finger and I knew then that everything was alright. I wanted him inside me… no, I needed him.

“Edward,” I panted, pushing my hips harder into his hand.

“Bella, oh, Bella,” he moaned. “Baby, I need you.”

“Please!” I begged.

He growled in response, and then an unfamiliar voice began to shout, breaking us out of our lust induced haze.

“Edward! Get your ass out of bed and off of Bella! Burning daylight Cullen!” I heard Alice’s voice so close to my ear, but she was nowhere in the room.

“Fucking cock-blocking little…” he grumbled and looked over at the clock. “Damn! I’m late!” Propping his body up and leaning over me, he picked up the phone on the bedside table, tapped in a few numbers, and spoke into the receiver. “Overslept, give me ten minutes.” I heard his voice ring out and realized that there _was_ an intercom system.

“I’m sorry,” I apologized as he set the phone down.

He smirked. “Don’t be. I’ll just let you stew all day long, waiting for me to take you.” My face flushed and my pulse raced, both of which he noticed. “Then it will be so much better. And, you will come harder.”

He kissed me then, despite the morning breath, before hopping out of bed and rushing to his room. I also got out of bed also, quickly moving to wash my face and brush my teeth. Once complete I threw on some shorts and a tee and walked out.

I didn’t think I had taken that long, but when Edward came out of his bedroom and was obviously showered and dressed, I wondered if he had super speed. He was wearing low-riding jeans and they hung perfectly on his hips.

He smirked at me and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close and kissing me hard. “Alice has brought your clothes. You two can spend the day rearranging the closet and moving your stuff into _our_ bedroom.”

I liked the way he said ‘our’.

We moved down the steps hand in hand and found Alice, Esme, and a few other people milling around the kitchen. There was a squealing sound followed by clapping.

Out from behind the island a beautiful, little blond haired girl waddled out and headed straight for Edward, her curls bouncing with each step.

“Ehwar, Ehwar, Ehwar!” she repeated over and over upon seeing Edward.

A huge smile lit up his face and he bent down to catch her, lifting her high in the air and twirling her around. The little girl giggled in delight and shortly after was settled in his arms.

“Hello, my beautiful Princess Ari. I’ve missed you,” he said, his face aglow as he gave her Eskimo kisses. I was stunned, staring wide eyed as he played with the small child. “You’re mommy and daddy are mean. They don’t bring you around nearly enough for my taste.”

“Mean Mommy!” she repeated, her chubby little fingers tapping against his cheeks.

“Hey! That’s not nice!” Alice protested and attempted to snatch her child back, but the little girl just cried out and clung to Edward, burying her adorable face in the crook of his neck.

“Go make your own, Cullen. Word has it you have a wife now. Knock her up!” an unfamiliar blond man said.  It was then he seemed to notice me in the doorway, his eyebrows rising in surprise. “Oh, you must be said wife. Sorry for interrupting your child making activities this morning. My wife is an earlier riser.” Crossing the room, he held out his hand and I stepped forward to take it. “Jasper Whitlock, pleasure to meet the woman who has captured our fair Edward.”

“Ass,” Edward snorted, earning a smack on the arm from Esme.

“Language!” she chastised, then promptly returned her attention back to her laptop.

“Ass!” Ari imitated and Edward groaned.

“No, Ari, that’s a bad word. You shouldn’t say that word or Mommy might spank you.”

Alice let out an exasperated sigh. “Why do you always make me out to be the villain?”

“Because thanks to you he has blue balls,” Jasper snorted and turned his attention back to me and smiled. “Anyway, welcome to our kooky family Bella. Now, if you wouldn’t mind, could you pry my child out of your husband’s arms so I can steal him away for business?”

I smiled up at him. “I think I might be able to do that.”

I walked over to Edward, who was deep in conversation with Ari about her teddy bear… at least I think it was about a teddy bear, most of it was gibberish. Edward was caught in rapt attention. It was so endearing and I hoped he would be the same with our children someday.

Our children. It sounded strange and right to my ears at the same time. The word ‘our’ was working its way into both of our vocabularies.  

“Edward, can you introduce me?” I asked, and he smiled brightly at me.

“This, baby girl, is Princess Arianna. Otherwise known as just Arianna or Ari,” he said, turning her in his arms. “Ari, can you say hello to Bella?”

I smiled up at her, but she still gave me a leery eye. Almost as if how dare I take away her precious ‘Ehwar’s’ attentions. Clinging tighter to him, she shook her head and shied away from me.

“Oh, come on my princess. Bella is really nice, and I bet she can hunt you down a cookie if you’re a good girl.”

“Briber!” Alice cried out and Edward ignored her.

At the thought of a cookie, Ari smiled and stretched her arms out to me. I picked her up, moving her to my hip.

“You are so pretty,” I said, and she looked at me shyly from under her lashes.

“So are you,” Edward said, giving me a kiss. “I’m off to work.”

“Have a good day!” I replied and watched as he and Jasper headed out the door with Esme in tow.

Making good on my cookie promise, I walked to the pantry in a hopeful search for something, but came out disappointed.

“There’s a cookie jar on the counter. Tanya usually keeps a small stockpile there,” Alice suggested and we headed over to the ceramic container that was clearly labeled ‘cookies’.

“Thanks,” I replied and opened the lid. Upon closer inspection, the smaller writing beneath read ‘AKA Edward’s drops of sugary goodness, eat at your own risk’. I laughed, knowing it was probably Alice herself who had purchased it. Reaching in, I brought out two cookies, one for me and Alice, and one for Ari.

 “I heard about Carlisle,” she stated, taking the cookie from Ari’s hand and breaking it up into smaller pieces before handing it back. She earned a most evil glare for her snatching. “We don’t all think that way; I just want you to know.”

“It was kinda hard to swallow. I know not everyone is going to welcome me or our marriage with open arms, but what he said…”

Alice leaned against the counter and sighed.  “I know I was upset yesterday, though less so than Carlisle, so here’s the bottom line after I cooled down. Edward is one of my dearest and closest friends and I don’t want him to get hurt. I’m kind of torn because here you’ve been dropped into an unknown situation and life, so at the same time I’m very protective of you. Esme told me what Carlisle said. You need to know on some levels we all feel the same… with the exception of the comment he made about your kitty. The difference with me and Esme is maternal I think. I see a scared little girl that I want to protect, Carlisle sees a gold digging actress trying to get a step up. He’s not very trusting when it comes to things surrounding Edward, especially new people. So, right now I’m at hurt our Edward and I will kill you, and if Edward hurts you I’ll kick him in the nuts and punch him. Unfair, I know, but I’m sure you understand.”

I nodded. “I understand completely, Edward comes first.”

“Rationality. That’s a very good trait to have with Edward and this Hollywood life. I hope you keep it.”

Ari chose that moment to interject her displeasure of being cookie-less and Alice handed her another piece.

“Come on; let’s go rearrange the closet so there is room for everything. We have less than two hours,” she noted, pulling Ari’s bag up from the ground along with her purse and we headed upstairs.

Being with Alice in her element was an adventure. Sometime in the ‘let’s rearrange the closet’ idea it became ‘let’s get rid of all the clothes Alice doesn’t like’. Needless to say, when the clothes did arrive we still had no concrete plan. The closet was huge. Easily larger than my room in Phoenix. There was no need for dressers because the closet walls were lined with them along with hanging areas. An island in the middle of the room also had drawer storage. There were shoe racks and benches. Edward still had more clothes than I did if you combined what Alice had picked out and all of my clothes in Phoenix. Ari enjoyed playing the clothing as well; pulling things down from the racks.

Alice and Ari left sometime after lunch and I spent the remainder of the afternoon moving the rest of my belongings into our room and bathroom.

The bathroom was another room larger than my former bedroom complete with Jacuzzi tub, large multi shower head shower, and two large vanities with sinks. Fantasies began to spin through my head of what we could do in the tub and shower, and I soon found myself overheated. My body still buzzed from our morning activities, and I couldn’t wait until he returned home.

There was a fantastic view of the back yard from the bathroom and the beautiful sparkling pool stared back at me.

I now had a new afternoon activity.

Moving to the closet I began to search for the bathing suits Alice had sent with me. I found them in one of the drawers in the center of the closet. Unfortunately, what I had thought were bathing suits were more like lingerie. Not a bikini and not a one piece, but they were definitely sexy.

Picking out what I deemed the least provocative of the nearly dozen, I pulled it on and headed down to the pool.

It was a beautiful day, hot and sunny, making the cool water feel that much better against my skin. Sinking down into the water was refreshing and I dove the rest of the way in. The pool was… wonderful. I always loved swimming and the sense of freedom that came with gliding through the water.

I lost track of the time, but I hadn’t reached the prune like state, when I heard my name being called. Swimming to the edge, I found Edward walking toward the pool.

“Having fun?” he questioned.

“So much. It’s such a beautiful pool.”

“Well, I want to get in a quick workout in before dinner so why don’t you keep swimming and I’ll be right in there enjoying the view,” he said with a smirk and I peered over to the glass wall that looked to have an exterior door. Through the glass I could see right in and to all of the equipment.

“Sounds like a plan,” I agreed.

Leaning down, he placed a kiss on my lips and headed back inside. A few minutes later I watched him enter the workout room, now donned in his running shorts and shirt. His run on the treadmill began a moment later, and I ogled him before deciding to float around for a few more minutes.

Upon seeing my skin begin to wrinkle, I decided enough was enough and made my way over to the steps.

Rising out of the water of the pool, I squeezed the water from my hair. It was then I heard a crash and looked over to the workout room to find Edward no longer on the treadmill, but lying against the wall.

Panicked, I quickly ran in through the door that led from that room out to the pool area.

I was dripping wet when I found him lying on his side, clutching his head, the treadmill still running.

“Edward, oh my God, are you ok?” I asked, rushing to his side.

His eyes opened, meeting mine. I didn’t even have time to process the look in his eyes when he grabbed the back of my head and crashed his lips to mine. He pounced on me, sending me tumbling to the ground, his body pinning me to the floor. His lips devoured my mouth, pulling my body flush to his, then he nestled between my thighs.

The passion, the need, was rolling off of him and I soon found my mind clouded with lust and desire. In the back of my mind I wondered if it was going to hurt again, but with the way my body was aching, craving for him, I doubted it.

His lips released mine and I groaned in displeasure that quickly turned to a moan as he kissed his way down my neck. My hips rose, pressing against him, brushing my pussy up and down his length.

“So sinful,” he moaned before swiftly pulling my bathing suit straps down, his hips undulating into mine.

His mouth descended on my newly exposed breasts, licking, biting, and sucking on my newly exposed nipple.

My pussy, my whole body, was on fire. I needed him in me. Otherwise I was certain to combust. His name escaped my lips in a guttural moan and he growled in response. His hand worked between our bodies and after what felt like fumbling I felt the heat of the head of his cock against the apex of my thighs. Deftly, his fingers pushed my bathing suit aside, lining up, and his cock thrust into me.

My eyes widened, rolling back, a cry of pleasure ripping from my chest.

“Fuck, baby girl. So sexy, so fucking sexy,” he murmured against my skin, his cock not even halting, sliding in and out.

This time there was no pain, this time I was clawing my way closer to him. I needed all of him as close and deep as possible. His pace was fast, almost rough with need. My body was tingling, jolts of electricity shooting through me with every thrust. He felt so good inside me, so un-fucking-believably good that I never wanted him to stop. I was begging him to go fast and he sped up, his fingers digging into my hips as he pistoned furiously until I cracked.

Tearless sobs wracked my body, my back arching off of the floor, as the most intense orgasm ripped through me. He was unrelenting as I came down, my sanity returning. He was grunting and growling above me, his noises lightly my body again. His teeth scraped against my neck while he changed his angle, unexpectedly sending me spiraling into a second orgasm.

His thrusts became erratic, slamming into me, and he cried out, emptying deep inside. Dropping his head to my shoulder, his body soon followed, slumping against mine. I tried to caress his skin, but my body felt more like Jell-O than anything else.

“Fuck, baby girl. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I haven’t come that hard in years,” he said between pants.

“I believe you now.”

He chuckled. “About what?”

“It only does hurt the first time. After that the only pain is caused from the aching need.”

“Mmm, I plan to make you ache for days after too. Forcing your mind to remember what my cock did to you.”

“My husband is a dirty, dirty man.”

He chuckled. “And I plan to make my wife just as dirty as I am.”

“Oh, you are well on your way then,” I notified him with a smirk before slapping his ass.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Our First Argument

It was amazing that Edward wasn’t more injured than he was after his tumble from the treadmill. I helped to patch up a burn from the belt on his arm, along with a bleeding gash in his knee, but could do nothing for the bump on his head but to kiss it. He said it made it better, but I think he was just placating me. It was sweet none the less.

I kissed his boo-boos one last time before we curled up in bed together that night. Our first night with my belongings combined with his, my clothes in his closet, toothbrush touching his, the other vanity no longer empty. I fell asleep easily wrapped in his arms, fingers caressing me into dreamland.

All too soon the alarm was blaring and his body left mine. Edward unfortunately left for work early the next morning with the promise of returning in the early afternoon.

“I’m sorry I keep leaving you alone all day,” he said with a sigh looking into the mirror as he looped his tie around his neck.

“This wasn’t planned and you still have work. I know you can’t drop everything to stay with me. I understand. Just… hurry back?”

His arm swept behind my back and pulled me flush to his chest, lips pressed to mine. “As fast as I can, baby girl.”

I pried myself from the bed a few hours later, and searched for signs of life, at the same time I search for some brunch. No persons were to be found, at least that I could tell, but there was some yummy leftover ravioli in the fridge.

Left to my own devices, I found my way into the piano room and began playing. I played some classical pieces, and pieces of my own. Something knew struck me, and I began working it out on the keys until it was flowing freely, the beautiful medley unfolding. Before I knew it, over an hour had passed.

Closing the lid I headed out to the back patio and pulled out my phone. I knew Eric’s schedule by heart, and I knew he was in study period. It was time I called him, time I told him about Edward, and that I wasn’t coming home.

Finding his number, I hit send and put the phone up to my ear.

And promptly pulled it away when Eric’s high pitched scream came through the speaker.

“Bella!” he screeched. “Oh, sweetie, I’ve missed you! Please, please, _please_ tell me you’re home now! There is so much to talk about. I’m on my way over. We have to talk! Tyler is a fucking slut. We broke up again, he was eye fucking Steve Diller and I told him he wanted him more than me. He tried to deny it, but I know it’s true. Ugh! He’s just a pig. Oh, I’ve missed you!”

I took a deep breath and sighed. “I miss you so, so much.”

“So, where are you?” he asked, and I hated to crush the excitement in his voice.

“I… am home.”

“Oh, thank God! Cause I need a Bella hug, like seriously.”

“I’d love to give you one, because you have no idea how much I need one right now, Eric,” I said, my voice wavering.

“Bella?”

“I say I’m home, but… see, the think is… Phoenix is no longer my home.”

“W-what? What are you talking about? Your mom came home, and I know there is no fucking way you would suddenly move to Forks,” he argued.

“No, not Forks. Los Angeles area or thereabouts. I’m not exactly sure, not too familiar with the layout yet.”

There was silence on the other end of the line before a sharp intake of breath combined with an almost sob. “Bella, please tell me you’re joking. Please tell me you’re in the house you’ve lived in since we were eight.”

“I can’t,” I whispered. “My… “ I cleared my throat, “…my husband’s house is much larger than my mom’s.”

“You’re _what?_ You got _married_?” he questioned in surprise, his voice rising is volume. “Are you fucking serious?”

“Yes.”

“To who? I need to know. And, I can’t believe anti young marriage Renee was cool with it. If you say she was I really will think I’m dreaming, hang up, and when I wake up, all the shit that has come from your mouth will just be a bad dream.”

“I married Edward Cullen in a drunken night in Vegas,” I admitted, letting out a sigh of relief at having it out and off my chest.

There was complete silence for a short moment before laughter took over. “Oh, now I _know_ I’m dreaming! Edward Cullen married you in a cliché Vegas way? Gorgeous, fuck hot, Edward Cullen from _Genesis_ , _The Lost Hero,_ and so many more? Girl, my dream gave you a winner!”

“I didn’t even recognize him at the time, Eric. It wasn’t until I saw the movie posters in his office the other day that it all clicked,” I admitted bashfully.

“Wait… you’re serious?” he asked brokenly. “And… you’re just now telling me?”

“Yes, to both,” I replied, cringing at the hurt in his voice.

“You really aren’t coming home?”

“I… I am home.”

“You don’t even know him!” Eric finally yelled, his tone changing to near frantic. “He could be some deranged psychopath! I can’t believe Renee let you go with him.”

“He is a really wonderful person, Eric. And when you come out to visit you’ll see.”

“Visit? No. You come home. You come home right now, Bella. Please… please, I need my best friend, please come home to me,” he begged, desperation in his voice, and tears began filling my eyes.

“Eric, you know I love you,” I said, the tears sliding down my cheeks, my nose beginning to run causing me to sniffle.

“Who the fuck is Eric?” I heard Edward demand from behind me through clenched teeth. I turned, just as the lounge chair beside me flipped over forcefully and crashed to the slate deck, to find his eyes wide, jaw set, and he looked angry.

“What the fuck was that, Bella?” Eric questioned angrily, before his voice lowered to a whisper. “It sounded hot and angry, which I gotta say made me twitch a bit.”

I let out a little forced laugh at his comment and put my finger up to Edward, the universal sign for ‘hold on’, and that seemed to upset him further.

“Eric, everything will be okay. We can still text and send pictures.”   

“Like hell you will,” Edward sneered.

“Jesus Christ, B, are you sure you’re okay? He sounds fucking pissed!”

“Yes, I’m fine, Eric, _Edward_ , is just being an ass.” I glared at my husband.

“Fine, but you have to get back to me ASAP so I know you’re doing okay, and I will need to talk to you a lot so I can feel like you’re actually here with me, sorta.”

“You can visit, and I can visit, and before we know it you’ll be here and we’ll be at USC,” I reassured him as I swiped at my tears.

“I’m sticking you too that, Swan… or should I say Cullen.” I heard Eric sniffling too.

A minute later, and another ‘I love you’, I ended my call. Edward was fuming, arms crossed over his chest, and I could almost see the flames surrounding him. He was seriously pissed and the chair was mangled.

“What the fuck was that about, Bella? Who the hell is Eric? Is there something I need to know? Please tell me if I’m wasting my fucking time here. You could have fucking told me you had a boyfriend!” he laid into me, but I wasn’t going to be intimidated.

“Whoa! Hold on, Edward. You don’t get to judge and fly off the handle based on what tiny bit of my conversation you overheard,” I spat, poking my finger into his chest. He had no right to accuse me of anything.

“You just told some guy you love him,” he seethed. “I’m your fucking _husband_! Those words are reserved for _me_!”

“Oh, and you think your behavior right now is acceptable? Will make me love you? Because I can tell you right now, Mr. Cullen, that you are currently not being endearing at all. Jealousy is _not_ a loveable quality in the least.”

“I just don’t like that my _wife_ is talking with another man and telling him she loves him, something she hasn’t even told me!” He clenched his fists tightly  together at his sides.

“Oh, fuck off, Edward!” I screamed back at him. “Eric is my best friend! My very close, very dear, very _gay_ , best friend. And now, because I’m here with you, I’ve lost him in my life on a daily basis, the only person I have ever been able to count on in my life. So excuse me for being upset and for loving him!” I wiped the tears from my cheeks, but Edward remained silent. I looked back up at him and squared my shoulders, turning to leave. “Oh, and Edward? Thank you for putting so much trust in me, your wife.”

I turned and stormed off, my chest tight as I held everything in. I didn’t know where to go, but I just wanted to be alone, and with a house that large there had to be a few good hiding spots. There was a living room with chaise couches laid out before a large TV. I threw my body down on one and sobbed into the white corduroy fabric.

It had been harder to tell Eric I wasn’t coming home than I thought. He was hurt that I hadn’t called him immediately. He was upset and rightfully so. I missed him so much. I missed Arizona, I missed my mom, and really anything that had been my life before Vegas. I missed the home I’d always known.

Now Edward and I were fighting, and I was reminded of how very alone I was in my _new_ home. We were bonding, but we still had a long road ahead of us.

I could hear footstep coming close before the warmth of his hand laid on my shoulder. It only made me cry more. He slid down behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

“Bella, I’m sorry. I overreacted and shouldn’t have gone off like that,” he apologized, pressing light kisses against my skin.

“No, you fucking shouldn’t have,” I replied, trying hard to ignore his touch.

“I was just dumbstruck listening to you tell some guy that you love him. Because those are words I want you to eventually say to me.”

“There’s still a long way to go until then,” I informed him, though I knew it was mostly from anger. I was falling for him, the connection we had was too strong not to. That, and he was a wonderful man… he’d just not used his head and stuck his foot in his mouth.

“I know, but I can’t wait until you say them to me. And I can’t wait until I can say them to you,” he admitted and I felt my body relax back into him.

“You seem certain that we will fall in love.”

“It’s a feeling I have. Don’t you feel it too?”

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t, you know that.”

“Please say you forgive me.”

“Just… use your head next time? Think before you speak.”

“Promise.” He kissed my shoulder softly.

“And, Edward, if we are going to have a _real_ chance at a life together, at making this work, you are going to have to _trust_ me, and ask questions _before_ you yell and curse at me.”

“Okay, I know and again, I’m sorry, baby girl. This is all so new to me, these feeling and emotions coursing through me. And, I want to trust you, I do trust you.”

“Thank you,” I said softly hugging his arms tighter around me.

We laid there, snuggled as my tears dried up. It felt good just to have him near; I already craved him so much. Any and all affection he would give I would gladly receive.

My head was thumping a bit from the crying and I turned in his arms to look into his face.

“Better?” he asked, brushing a strand of hair that was caught on my lip.

I nodded in response and tilted my head up to place my lips against his.

“So, foot in mouth is a Cullen family trait, huh?”

Edward let out a low chuckle, a smile forming on his face. “I guess it must be. It’s from my father’s side and I will try and quell this awful genetic inheritance of mine. Because the last thing I want to do is hurt you.”

“That would be nice,” I replied.  Silence took over again and after a moment I decided it was time to get moving again. “I think I want to take a shower,” I said and sat up. I turned to look at Edward. “Want to come?”

He smiled and kissed me. “I would love to join you beautiful.”

We walked upstairs hand in hand to the master bathroom. With gentle hands and a slow pace he removed my shirt and helped me out of my shorts.

“Mmm, you are so alluring,” he whispered in my ear, while his hands reached around my back to unclasp my bra.

My hands fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. “Says the most alluring man on the planet.”

“The planet? Really?” he teased.

“Well, at least on planet Bella, but I’m pretty sure you’re near the top on Earth.”

He chuckled and turned the water on and set the temperature. There were two shower heads along with multiple side sprayers. It was a dream shower. Taking my hand we stepped through the glass door and under the warm spray.

Closing my eyes I let the warm water run over my body. I could feel the remainder of the tension fade, washing away with the water down the drain.

“Fuck,” Edward whispered and I opened my eyes to find him staring at me.

“What?”

“You.”

“What about me?”

“The sight of you naked beneath me is one of my favorites, but the sight of you naked standing in front of me… wet? Perfect.”

I blushed, taking my bottom lip between my teeth, my eyes turning to appraise his form.

Edward had a fantastic body. He was fit, the six pack he sported made that obvious, but he wouldn’t be described as ripped. He was toned, probably from all of the running he did. Strong arms and pecks, toned abdomen, and a big strong… cock.

“Holy shit!” I exclaimed looking down, finally getting a good look at Edward’s goods, and boy were they good.

“What?” he questioned with a teasing smirk, knowing fully what had caught my appraising eyes attention.

“This is what you’ve been thrusting in me?” I questioned in awe, my hand lightly stroking up and down his hardened length.

He twitched in my hand at my words, a shudder running through him as he hardened further. “You never looked?”

“I have, just not this up close and personal.”

“Feel free to take a real close look whenever you want, baby girl. You can get a great view from your knees,” he teased with a wink.

“Why, Mr. Cullen, are you suggesting I put this huge thing in my mouth?” I questioned provocatively, looking at him from under my lashes causing him to groan.

He pulled my head to his, lips crashing to mine. “I am definitely suggesting that.”

“Mmm, maybe I should inspect to make sure everything is in working order. After all, I am your wife and as such it is my duty to make sure that my husband is properly taken care of,” I said as I lowered down to the tile floor.

“Fuck, yes,” he panted.

I finally got to lay eyes on the beast up close and personal. Edward was above average on both length and girth, but not overly so, and curved up ever so slightly at the tip.

“Perfect,” I whispered before leaning forward and placing a kiss to the hot red head. It really was the only word I had to describe his physical appearance. Because to me he was.

“Have you ever?” he asked.

I shook my head as my mouth opened, looking at him from under my lashes, my tongue sneaking out and rubbing against the underside of his head.

“Fuck!” he cried as his lust filled eyes closed, his head tilting back, and a hand moving to rest on my cheek.

Opening my mouth I tentatively wrapped my lips around the tip, earning another moan and a thrust of his hips. The skin was warm, and smooth, the flesh beneath rigid yet pliable.

“Damn, baby girl, your lips feel so good,” he praised grabbing a fistful of my wet hair.

I took him deeper into my mouth and looked up. The expression on his face caused heat to pool between my thighs. It was pure bliss; heavy lidded eyes, open mouth, harsh breaths, and flush skin.

I did that to him.

I smiled internally and focused on my task, my tongue stroking down, then back up, before taking as much of him in my mouth as I could. I gagged more than once, not used to the intrusion.

There was a bit of fumbling, but Edward didn’t seem to mind. He was trying his best not to thrust into my mouth, but I noticed every time he did I gagged and he let out a low throaty moan. I knew then he liked the sound.

Having enough of my teasing, Edward shut off the shower and picked me up. Walking over to the bed he tossed me down before jumping on top of me with a playful growl. I squealed in delight and feigned fear. He seemed to like this, his tongue running up the length of my neck, nipping at my ear.

“Turn around, baby girl; I’m going to show you how the animals do it.”

“Mmm, like they do on the Discovery Channel?” I questioned with a giggle as I turned around.

Edward’s hand smacked playfully down on my right butt cheek before gripping it hard.

“Are you laughing at me? Not a wise idea.”

“No?”

“No,” he stated before slamming his hips forward, burying himself hard and deep.

I cried out, my hands fisting in the sheets, a tearless sob erupting as I clenched around him. His fingers found my clit, teasing it as his hips rotated, slamming his cock in and out in a delicious motion. Bliss, pure erotic bliss.

His free hand gathered my hair and he leaned forward.

“You have to tell me if you don’t like something, baby girl. Okay? I want you to get as much pleasure as I do,” he said and I wondered what he meant.

I found out when he straightened up and pulled on the hair he had gathered in his hand. It was painful, but at the same time sent tingles through my body. The action lifted my torso, allowing him to hit a different angle. He released my clit and pushed down on my lower back at the same time pulling me back to him.

“Edward, oh fuck, Edward!” I sobbed, my muscles tightening and I knew I was close.

He was relentless. His breath coming out in pants, but he wouldn’t slow down, wouldn’t stop, until he pushed me over the edge.

“Baby girl, you feel so good wrapped around me. Do you like it like this? Do you like me fucking you like an animal?”

“Yes! Oh, Edward, baby, yes!”

“Good, because I fucking love it!”

It was intense, but Edward was letting out a side of myself I had an inkling was buried deep below. I wanted him to dirty me in every way possible.

With one nip of his teeth at my neck I was pushed over the edge, free-falling into orgasmic bliss.

His strokes began to falter while my walls milked him and he let out a strangled cry, emptying inside me.

Collapsing on top of me, he rolled to the side so he was spooning me while we caught our breath.

“The animals know how to do it,” I said between breaths, sending Edward into a fit of laughter.

“I would have to agree.”

After our breathing regulated I turned in his arms to face him. We needed to talk before I forgot again, and before we found ourselves pregnant before we were ready… if we weren’t already.

“Edward, I know this is a little late, but I’m not on birth control,” I admitted and braced myself for the backlash.

But there wasn’t any. He wasn’t shocked, just pressed his lips to mine.

“Would it be weird if I said that was okay? That I liked this Russian Roulette?” he questioned and I probably looked at him like he was crazy.

“This is an awfully big gamble, Edward. And usually when a girl gets pregnant, guys think it’s to trap them.”

He chuckled. “Bella, you’re already my wife. And, as strange as it may sound, I trust you more than anyone I’ve ever dated, and I’ve known you for a week. I know I may not have acted like it today, but it’s the truth.”

“I’m not here to be a baby factory.”

“I… wait!” he protested. “I only meant that… I’ve always had a vision, a dream, of having a family. Yes, strange as it may sound for a guy to say, but I’ve been excited to find someone to do that with. Girls always want to marry the movie star. I always wanted the girl next door… to have two point five kids and a white picket fence. Because, to me, that’s normalcy, and that’s something I haven’t had since I was a pre-teen. I can see that dream happening with you… well, the happy family part. You’re so down to earth that I feel grounded. With you, I’m just a man.”

“Because I didn’t know who you were?”

He chuckled. “That does have some to do with it.”

“I’m only eighteen, still in high school. Are you the one trying to trap me?”

His eyes bored into mine, fingers caressing my cheek. “Bella, I would never trap you. If you want to get on birth control we’ll have Esme find a doctor and make an appointment. But, if you want to know what I honestly think? I’m all for letting fate give us what it wants too. It brought us together, after all.”

“You are way too charming and persuasive, Mr. Cullen.”

“And I haven’t even fully unleashed it on you yet,” he said with a smirk. “So?”

I swallowed hard. “It’s pretty much a given I’m going to end up pregnant if we keep this up. I’m starting college in the fall… Do we really want to give the press more fodder?”

“What, you think ‘Edward Cullen married to pregnant teenage high school senior’ is so much worse than ‘Edward Cullen married to teenage high school senior’?”

I cringed. “I don’t know… I’ve never really thought about having kids.”

“You had Renee,” he said jokingly.

I swatted his arm. “Yes, but she wasn’t in diapers.”

“Yet.”

I rolled my eyes. “Yet.”

I groaned, my head falling against his chest and my arms wrapping around him. Breathing in his scent I felt a warmth rush over me. There, in Edward’s arms, I knew where I was meant to be. I wanted to give him his dream. I wanted to have a family with him, with this man I barely knew. Did it really matter when we started? We were already married. Sure, we were still essentially strangers, but I knew deep down I was falling in love with him and at a lightning fast pace.

“What if I’m already pregnant?” I questioned nervously. The unknown, the possibility, was unnerving.

“Then this whole conversation is kind of moot.”

“I don’t know if I’m ready to be a mommy, but I do somewhat agree with you on the whole ‘fate’ argument.”

“We’ll do whatever you want to, Bella, but once you’re pregnant, there’s no going back. No undoing it,” he stressed.

The thought hadn’t even entered my mind. “Well, I need to have an appointment anyway, so why don’t we have Esme find a doctor and by the time it comes around, I’ll decide.”

“Alright,” he agreed, kissing my forehead and rolling me onto my back. “Have I told you how much I love coming inside you?”

I bit down on my bottom lip, my eyes lighting up. “No, but perhaps you could demonstrate it for me again?”

“Oh, I’ll demo it as many times as you want,” he teased before attacking my lips, hands grabbing.

The next day Esme called the same doctor she went to and made an appointment. I had three weeks of Russian roulette. Three weeks to make a decision that could alter my life forever.

 


	13. Our Full Garage

Chapter 13 – Our Full Garage

Friday.

The end of the work and school week.

The marking of my first full week of knowing Edward Cullen and the last day I would be stuck at home while he was away at work.

Angela, one of Edward’s assistants, showed up at the house mid-morning with bags in her hands.

“Good morning,” I greeted, trying to be friendly. So far, the only interaction I’d had with her was when she held our place at the DMV.

She smiled at me, a genuine one that made it to her pretty blue eyes. “Good morning, Mrs. Cullen.”

“Bella, please.”

“Oh, I know,” she said with a grin and a giggle. “It’s just fun to call you that.”

She made me laugh a little with that, and I sighed with relief.

“I have, for your viewing pleasure, you’re new school uniform.”

“Really?” I questioned in surprise. No one had even mentioned my new school with the exception of a brief mention that I was starting on Monday. Then it hit me. “Uniform?”

“Yes. Olympus Academy. It’s an elite private high school. A lot of teen actors and Hollywood kids go there. With your transcript, Esme thought it would be a perfect fit. They are real strict on privacy as well, seeing who their students are, as well as the professional status of the parents.”

I pulled the top items out of the bag; a crisp white short sleeved button down, navy sweater vest, and blue plaid skirt.  My eyes were wide in shock as I looked at the skirt. I thought uniforms were supposed to be modest… apparently not in California. There was another matching skirt beneath, long sleeve button down, cardigan, and two ties.  Esme had also thrown in some knee high socks.

“I have to say again… uniform?” I grumbled. “And what kind of uniform is this?”

Angela smiled at me. “Welcome to California!”

I grimaced and rolled my eyes. “Yay.”

“It’s not so bad, you’ll get used to it. And I’m sure you’ll make some friends, so it won’t be so lonely.”

“Lonely?”

“Bella, I may not be around here much, but I can’t even imagine how lonely this all must be for you. To still be in high school and leave everything you know without any warning? That takes a strong person.”

“Or a stupid one,” I replied with a sigh.

“I really think going to school will be a good idea for you. We looked into so many options, trying to find what was best for you, and with Edward’s schedule this will be good, to have something of your own to do.”

I nodded. Honestly, I hadn’t thought of any other option with the brief idea of getting my GED. But Angela was right; if I thought I was lonely this week when Edward was away at word, it would be worse if I didn’t go to school. And while I missed Eric and his friendship something awful, I knew I could make friends here as well as I’d always been well-liked and friendly.

Seth, Esme’s assistant, showed up while Angela was there with the school’s paperwork for me to fill out. He was a sweetie with a huge smile, just a welcoming type of personality and I was at ease around him, much like with Angela and Esme. I’d now met all of Edward’s employees except Lauren.

And from what little I gathered from Angela and Seth that might not be such a bad thing. Apparently Lauren wasn’t in Edward’s good graces, especially since I came into the picture. She’d been relegated to odd jobs and kept away from him.

Deciding that I’d rather spend the whole weekend with Edward, especially since he’d cleared his schedule for me, I got everything I would need ready for Monday. I had taken my backpack with me to Las Vegas, so luckily I didn’t need that new as well. I found a pair of shoes in the boatload worth that Alice had delivered, and washed and pressed my new uniform.

I also gave Eric a call, letting him know Edward apologized, and also asking him to keep quiet about Edward and I and our marriage. He was understanding, and told me he wouldn’t tell a soul, but also said as soon as it was out he was going to yell it from the roof tops of the school. I gave him the okay for when that day came and told him he could then come to LA and celebrate with me.

The rest of the afternoon seemed to drag, and I was beginning to be happy school started for me on Monday. I didn’t know how many more days of sitting around I could handle with nothing to do. It was really starting to get to me, but at least I got to spend some time at the piano composing. That had always filled a void in my life.

I was hanging out in the living room, cleaning out my backpack, when I heard his voice.

“Baby girl?” Edward called out and I hopped up from the couch, running to the kitchen.

“You’re home!” I exclaimed, skidding to a halt, my eyes widening when I saw him.

He looked nervous. “Like it? Alec cut it a little bit shorter than I like… Bella?”

“I can’t fist my hands into it,” I answered with a point, staring at Edward’s shorn head. I knew he was headed to get a trim, his unruly hair too long for his liking.

I agreed it was too long, but now I thought it was too short, and he seemed to agree with me.

Edward chuckled and grabbed my hand, pulling it up to the back of his head. There were no longer strands of hair, but a fuzzy soft sheen. My fingers danced around, loving the feel of it as I moved them up and down.

He let out a contented sigh, a smile forming on his face as he leaned into my hand.

“You like that, don’t you?” I questioned and he moaned in response.

“Keep that up, baby girl, and I might be forced to take you right here on the kitchen floor,” he growled and nipped at my arm.

“Mr. Cullen, I thought you knew by now that you can take me anywhere you wanted,” I flirted.

We spent a quiet evening at home full of flirting and groping… among other activities… and enjoyed every minute of our time together. I’d really needed to have him near, touching me. I needed that grounding to prepare me for the next week.

The next morning we loaded into Edward’s car and headed car shopping. I wasn’t particularly happy with Edward insisting on buying me a brand new car, but I had to admit I was excited about it. We arrived at the car lot just after ten, but as we drove through I was having trouble recognizing most of them. It wasn’t your run of the mill Chevy, Jeep, Dodge dealer. No, because I was able to identify one as a Ferrari, and a few Bentleys like Edward’s.

We were greeted by man named Felix. I remembered his name from when Edward was talking to Esme about cars a few days prior.

Felix was an outgoing man in his mid-thirties, and he was wearing a huge smile on his face. No doubt in correlation with the commission he would get from this sale. He and Edward were talking and I overheard some of the numbers being thrown out and began freaking out as I looked at some of the cars on the lot. How could I drive something that cost as much as my mom’s house? I was becoming more nervous that I couldn’t deal with that pressure.

It was then that Felix brought it around, the car that met the specifications Edward had given to him.

Beautiful and sleek, and apparently safe. All things Edward wanted in a car for me. It was sporty, looked very fast, but was one of the safest cars of the year. An Audi R8 in a stunning maroon color.

I slid into the seat, my hands caressing the steering wheel as I looked around. It was an exquisite car.

“Thoughts?”

“Can I drive it home?” I replied and Edward let out a chuckle. “It’s beautiful.”

We took it for a test drive and I fell further in love with it. It was more car than I needed, both in price and style, but I didn’t want to argue with him about it… because I wanted it. Edward asked if I would throw a fit if he bought it for me, and I surprised him by kissing and thanking him.

“You aren’t going to protest?” he questioned in surprise.

“Is it going to do any good? Or are we just going to get into an argument that I’m going to lose in the end anyway? If that’s the case, I don’t want to fight, baby.”

“You love it, don’t you?” he asked, a smile of triumph on his face.

“I do,” I admitted in defeat looking up at him sheepishly.

He groaned, pulling me to him, whispering in my ear. “I really wish I could remember you saying those words to me.”

His lips traced kisses down my neck.

“I do… too.” My eyes began to flutter at his touch, my tongue darting out to wet my lips.

“But it’s a bit blurry. Maybe after you graduate we can have a redo with our friends and family,” he suggested, pulling away to meet my eyes.

“I’d like that,” I replied smiling, my hand reaching up to cup his face.

Felix came back with the paper work, and shortly afterwards, I was following Edward home in my new car. It really handled like a dream, and filled our four car garage up, the last empty space.

Edward was going to have Seth input directions into the GPS sometime during the weekend so that I could get to school, his office, and many other places.

We spent the remainder of the day just hanging out, swimming in the pool, talking. It was great to get to know each other a bit more.

“Okay, bad news,” he started after dinner, while we were curled up on the couch.

“Uh-oh.”

He sighed. “You’ve entered my life at a very busy time. I have one movie in production, one in pre, and two in the works. Unfortunately, this means I’m not going to be around as much as I have since we got back from Vegas. I hate to leave you alone so much, but I promise when things calm down you and I will run away.”

“Run away?”

“Yes. I can’t plan much ahead, so I always refer to vacations as running away from home.”

I giggled a bit at his running away description, but my smile fell into a frown. “Well, I... that just really… sucks.”

“The good news is you start school on Monday, and we can text throughout the day. I’m sorry, I really don’t want to be away from you right now,” he said, his hand stroking my cheek, lips leaving small kisses on my shoulder.

“But duty calls. You have a very strong work ethic.”

Edward grimaced. “I guess I have my father to thank for that.”

“Where are your parents, Edward?”

“I haven’t spoken to them in over four years,” he admitted with a sigh.

“Why? What happened?”

He sighed. “A lot happened, but it boils down to pushing me to the breaking point and being over controlling of my life and career. I’ll tell you all about it, but can we put it off a little? I just want to enjoy my weekend with you, not thinking about them. Just thinking about my family that is right here in my arms. You’re my family now, Bella.”

I smiled up at him, placing a kiss to his neck before wrapping my arms around his waist. “Okay. Let’s go to bed.”

The next morning my eyes fluttered open, the room still dim, but starting to fill with the morning sun. The clock beside me read shortly before seven. I couldn’t keep my eyes open, and tried to go back to sleep, but a pestering fullness kept me from doing so. Throwing the blanket off, I pulled myself out of Edward’s arms and headed into the bathroom.

There was relief as I used the restroom, but pain remained. Forcing my eyes open I looked down to find red; my period had arrived.

Sleepily, I reached for the cabinet next to me, stopping when I noticed it looked wrong. My mind cleared a bit and I remember just where I was and that I did not have what I was reaching for. Standing up, I stumbled back to the bedroom, my hand covering my abdomen.

“Baby girl, you okay?” Edward’s groggy voiced asked from the bed.

I laid back down with a groan, pulling my legs up into the fetal position. “No.”

He hadn’t been expecting my answer and sat straight up, leaning over me. His hands rubbed up and down my arm. “What’s wrong? What can I do?”

I groaned. What could he do? I couldn’t exactly ask Edward Cullen to run to the local grocer or pharmacy to pick up tampons, could I? No, I couldn’t. Plus, he was a man, and this was a matter for women.

“Call Esme.”

“W-what?” he stuttered, confused.

“Call Esme.”

“We don’t need to bother her,” he argued.

“Then call Alice,” I countered.

“Bella, just tell me what to do and I’ll do it.”

“Then fucking call Esme or Alice!” I yelled and slipped deeper into the fetal position as a particularly bad cramp took hold. A small sob broke out. It was going to be a bad cycle.

“Bella…”

“Edward, I can’t exactly send you out to buy tampons!” I exclaimed. I hated how I was acting toward him, but I was just so uncomfortable.

“Oh!” he exclaimed in understanding and moved to the bedside table for his phone.

Esme picked up quickly, and Edward handed the phone to me. I explained to her what I needed and she was thankfully understanding with a promise to be right over. I hung up, setting the phone on the bed beside me. Edward got up and walked around to my side, settling in behind me. His arms wrapped around me as we spooned. Grabbing his hand, I brought it to my lips for a kiss.

“I’m sorry,” I apologized.

“Sorry for what?” he inquired.

“For snapping at you. I just hurt so much,” I explained.

“It’s okay, baby girl,” he said with a kiss to my temple.

He stayed wrapped around me, which was wonderfully soothing, while we waited for Esme to arrive. Soft kisses, gentle touches, he was a truly affectionate person.

Esme arrived, and solidified herself in my mind as one of the most wonderfully caring people I’d ever met. With her she brought a heat pad, tampons and pads, and some Midol. She also whispered something about chocolate in the kitchen as she brushed some hair from my face and left with a soft smile.

Edward helped me out of bed, and I took care of things, my mind wandering to Esme.

“How is someone that sweet marrying your brother?” I asked in wonder as I climbed back into Edward’s comforting arms.

Edward grimaced. We hadn’t talked about Carlisle in the last few days, but I knew he hadn’t spoken to him since that night. “Let’s just… not talk about him right now. Okay?”

I nodded and laid my head on his chest, his arms wrapping around my shoulders. We settled back in bed and began drifting in and out of sleep. After an hour or so the Midol had kicked in enough that it wasn’t too bad to move and we headed downstairs to begin the day.

We found some pancake batter in the fridge from Tanya, and a bag of mixed chocolate candies from Esme. I think she bought one of each item at the store. Edward was able to work the griddle with some guidance from me at my stool perch, to cook the batter up. Once he tried to flip a little early and ended up with a mess all over the place.

Once breakfast was done we headed to find a TV, and settled on the room with the chaise lounge couches. At least that was the best way I could describe them. They were chaise lounges, only double in width, almost like beds.

Pulling a blanket out of a cabinet, Edward covered us up, and I curled into a little ball in his arms. We watched a comedy, and when that was done he handed me the remote, showing me all the buttons and letting me decide what was next.

I appreciated that he understood I wasn’t feeling well and not up to doing anything. The first day was always like that for me, but usually got better. All I wanted to do was spend the day snuggled into Edward’s warmth. He really was a loving man.

My eyes scanned through the guide, the continual pressing down to find something that struck me.

That was when I saw it; _Midnight Horizon_.

“Oh, my God, I love this movie!” I exclaimed as I hit the ‘Select’ button on the remote.

Edward turned beside me and looked at me as if I’d grown a second head… or wondering who the girl beside him was. He then burst out into a fit of full-out laughter.

“What?” I questioned; which only caused his laughter to increase and made him unable to answer me.

After a moment I returned my attention back to the screen with a huff. The narration started up, and a white light filled the frame. The light began to fade, a pair of bright green eyes taking over followed by a stock of unruly bronze hair.

My mouth dropped open as I stared in disbelief at the much younger version of my husband that filled the picture screen.

“Baby girl, you should see your face right now!” he chuckled, pulling me closer and kissing my hair.

How did I not recognize him before? I had seen this movie numerous times. I turned to look at him as he was wiping tears from his eyes. “You think this is funny, huh?” I scoffed.

“Well, now I’m wondering if you would like my autograph,” he barely got out before I smacked him with a pillow and moved away petulantly to watch the movie.


	14. My First Day

Chapter 14 – My First Day

It was my first day at my new school, Olympus Academy.

Thankfully my cramps had calmed down, and I was more uncomfortable than in pain. I was a bit worried about wearing a skirt, especially since it was not really my kind of normal dress code. As I pulled into the parking lot, I wondered if my car would stand out, but when I found an empty spot between a Bentley and a Mercedes, I knew I’d blend right in. I was also armed with Edward’s Black American Express until mine came in, and four hundred dollars in cash. Yeah, at least parts of me were going to blend in.

My eyes scanned the courtyard and a tiny bit of dread fell over me. If I thought I felt out of place in Phoenix… it could never compare to the gap of L.A. girls done up to look like movie stars, guys ripped. It looked more like a movie set than a high school.

Then I began to wonder just what type of school Esme had found for me.

I looked ghostly pale and plain in comparison to the socialites around me. I adjusted my skirt, feeling oddly exposed. I wanted my jeans back, or shorts, it didn’t matter, just as long as it wasn’t a skirt. Making sure that my ring was tucked into my short sleeve button down, I headed up the steps and into my new school.

I garnered a few strange looks as I navigated my away around, weaving in, out, and around other students, to find the office. Standing at the counter was a frazzled looking redheaded woman.

“Excuse me,” I said, trying to gain her attention.

“Oh, hello!” she replied and stepped over. “How can I help you?”

“I’m new and was told I needed to come here to pick up my schedule.”

Her eyes widened. “A mid-semester add?” she questioned. “What’s your name?”

“Isabella Swan,” I said and realized my mistake.  ”I mean Cullen. Isabella Cullen.”

“Oh! Yes, that’s right, I remember now. Let me get that for you.”

I breathed out as she walked away. My new name was going to be a difficult thing to get used to. More and more, I was missing Arizona, missing my school. After a moment of staring at the ceiling and clicking my heels together unsuccessfully, Mrs. Cope, as her name plate stated, returned with a handful of papers.

“Alright, here is your schedule, a map of the school, your class outlines. You need to head to the bookstore to pick up your assigned texts before heading to class,” she said with a smile. “Have a wonderful first day!”

I tried to smile back at her, but it came across as a grimace. After retrieving my books, I located my locker, dumping my extra books before turning in the direction my map said my first class was located and headed that way. The bell rang overhead, and the halls began to scatter. I barely made it through the door of my first class by the time the second bell had rung.

I stopped as soon as I entered twenty pairs of eyes turning to stare at me.

“Can I help you?” the teacher, a pretty woman, probably in her forties asked.

“Um, is this room 1412?” I asked glancing at my schedule.

“Yes… are you the new transfer student?”

I stepped forward and smiled awkwardly. “Yes, Isabella Cullen… Bella for short.”

As soon as my last name was in the air, whispering picked up, causing the teacher to call them to order. Her eyes scanned the room and found what she was looking for.

“There is an empty seat over there you can take,” she directed and I headed toward it. “Class, this is our new student Bella, please make her feel welcome.”

“Hi, I’m Charlotte,” a brunette girl to my left said as I sat down. I took her offered hand and gave her a small smile.

“Bella.”

“Bella, you don’t look so happy to be here.”

I shrugged my shoulders. “New school senior year? Yeah, I miss my old school.”

Her nose wrinkled. “I can’t imagine that, I definitely feel for you. Can I see your schedule?” I nodded and handed her the slip of paper. “Hmm, well, we have two classes and lunch together today, and three classes tomorrow. Good.”

She smiled up at me and I relaxed a bit when I saw that it was genuine. She had beautiful, kind eyes.

Charlotte helped me to find my next class and said she’d find me at lunch. I was happy to have found someone so nice to help me out. I hoped maybe I’d found my first friend.

I shared a desk in my next class with a guy named Mike. He was your average blond haired, blue eyed, popular guy, and was a little too friendly for my taste. His attentions caused me to get the stink eye from a few of his admirer’s.

The day seemed to be dragging by, and I was happy when lunch arrived. Mike escorted me to the cafeteria, and I had to step back when he tried to kiss me on the cheek. I smiled and waved and was thankful when Charlotte grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

“Thanks,” I whispered as we walked away.

She smiled. “He’s the resident playboy. Thinks he’s God’s gift to women and that they should all… submit to his advances. Preferably from their knees.”

“Not going to happen,” I said and whispered ‘asshole’ under my breath. “I’m taken.”

“You have a boyfriend?”

I grimaced. “Something like that.”

She looked at me quizzically, but I didn’t expand and she didn’t pry.

We made our way through the lunch line, and headed out to the courtyard. There was a group of people sitting under a large tree and we sat down.

“Everyone, this is Bella Cullen. Bella this is my boyfriend Peter, Kate and Garrett, Jacob, Irina, and Emily.”

We all waved and said hello as I took a seat on the grass.

“So, Bella, where are you joining us from?” Jacob asked and all attention turned to me.

“Phoenix.”

“Why the move?” Kate asked before taking a bite of sushi.

“It was a… sudden move by my… family,” I forced out and could tell nobody really believed me by the questionable looks on all their faces.

“Are you in witness protection?” Peter asked with a laugh.

“No, no, nothing like that,” I assured and smiled. “Sometimes life just throws a wrench in your plans. And we have to go with the flow.”

“Oh, hell yes, most of us understand that!” Garrett exclaimed and the group broke out into laughter.

It was then I noticed Emily staring at me, but when I returned her stare she looked away but not before asking, “Cullen? As in Edward and Carlisle Cullen?”

I sighed, shit; we really hadn’t hashed out how I would handle questions like that, I would have to discuss this with Edward tonight. I decided simple honesty might be the best policy here, “Yes,” and I wasn’t going to offer any more detail at the moment.

“So, what kind of school is this?” I questioned changing the subject, and it worked as they all went into whom they were and what they did.

Irina was a foreign diplomat’s child. Peter and Kate were siblings, children of two of Hollywood’s big names. Charlotte was also the child of a big actor. Jacob was an actor himself, as were Emily and Garrett. The school was known for its students; powerful, rich, and famous.

My phone buzzed as we talked, and I pulled it out to find a message from Edward.

**How’s it going, baby girl? – Edward**

**Fabulous  -_-  So out of place it’s not even funny, but have met some nice people – Bella**

**I’ll make sure tonight you feel in place. Right in my arms – Edward**

I bit my lip and smiled down at his text.

“Well, it looks like Mr. Mysterious has made contact with his sweetie. And look at that genuine smile!” Charlotte exclaimed, teasing me.

I felt the blush rise on my cheeks before telling them to fuck off, which caused the group to erupt into laughter.

After lunch, Charlotte and I headed to our next class. It was some musical composition class. It took me a couple of times looking at the name to understand what exactly it was and I still couldn’t figure out why Esme put me in such a class.

“You’ll love this teacher, not only is he very easy on the eyes, but he is a musical genius!” Charlotte gushed as we entered.

I could see him standing at the head of the class, his back to me as I approached to introduce myself.

Then he turned around.

“Ah!” I squeaked, my eyes wide, as I stared at my blond haired music composition instructor.

His eyes met mine and his movements stopped, the smile fading from his face. “Bella, what are you doing here?” he questioned, his tone harsh and low.

“I’m going to school, Carlisle, I’m the new transfer. Though if I’d known I was going to be in your class I would have gladly enrolled in another school, but I think your meddling fiancé wouldn’t have gone for that.”

“Watch what you say about her,” he warned.

“Meddling is not a bad word, Carlisle, and Esme is a wonderful woman. I honestly am in shock she would marry someone like you,” I spat.

“You know nothing about me,” he growled.

“You know nothing about me. Your words the other night were inexcusable and you deeply hurt… him,” I whispered harshly, noticing that we’d garnered an audience.

“Take a seat,” he said through clenched teeth, also noticing the same thing.

I turned to find Charlotte had saved a seat next to her. Carlisle took role and began the lesson. Apparently, they were working on original compositions. This wasn’t the ‘music appreciation’ class I was expecting. It was ‘Music Composition’, with emphasis on the ‘Composition’. I wondered why Esme would put me in this class. Did she know I played piano? Had she heard me playing at the house one day? Or was it simply to throw us together?

Thoughts for another time, because Carlisle was speaking, and saying my name.

“Bella is new to our class, and as such I think she should play something for us, so we know where her skills are and what level pianist she is.”

I glared up at him, and plastered a fake smile before standing and walking to the piano. Taking a seat, I began to play a piece to warm up, but ended up being interrupted.

“That is all good and well, Bella, but don’t you have anything of your own? This is a _composition_ class, after all.”

I clenched my jaw and took a deep breath as my fingers began to glide across the keys morphing into the melody that had been flowing through me all week. I became engrossed, feeling the music, the emotions. I don’t know how much time passed, but I realized I should end it, and did so.

There was silence, except the notes that still echoed throughout the stillness. I looked up to find every student in the room staring at me, most of all I noticed Carlisle’s look of absolute shock. I blinked out at them in confusion before standing and returning to my chair in the middle of the room.

It was then the enthusiastic clapping began, started by a smiling Charlotte and quickly moving to envelope the entire room. Even Carlisle.

I sat back down in my chair, staring defiantly at Carlisle who merely grimaced back before turning his attention to the class and picking on the next student.

I whipped out my phone as soon as the bell rang and stormed out into the hall.

**Remember all those nice things I said about Esme? – Bella**

I hit the send and headed for the bathroom before going to my last class. My phone buzzed within seconds.

**Yeah? – Edward**

Oh, yeah, Edward. Oh, yeah. ****

**I take them all back - Bella**

**Uh-oh. Why? – Edward**

**Betrayal! I’m in Carlisle’s class! – Bella**

I was able to type out that one last message and send it before walking into my class. With a sigh, I headed to teacher number four and found my new seat… which was next to Mike Newton again.

After the last bell rang I ran out of the room and headed to my locker to swap out my books, and trying to avoid Mike. The guy was just kinda creepy and an asshole.

On my way out was when Charlotte nearly ran into me, her arm wrapping around mine.

“Soooo, what was that about in music comp?” Charlotte asked as we walked down the hall. “You and Mr. Cullen…”

“Ugh, don’t call him that!” I exclaimed. Calling Edward that in teasing was one thing, associating that name to Carlisle was ruining it for me.

“Okay, what was going on between you and Carlisle?” she asked, planting her feet and halting me, my arm nearly wrenching out of the socket. “I know we acknowledged the famous ‘Cullen’ link with your last name at lunch, but what’s the story?”

My eyes darted around for onlookers, or eavesdroppers, but everyone at this school seemed to be too absorbed in themselves.

“Carlisle is my… estranged brother,” I said cautiously, giving an accurate but vague description.

“Your _brother_?” she questioned. “Wait, so that means you’re directly related to Edward Cullen?”

I breathed a sigh of relief that she said ‘related’. “We’re practically strangers.”

“Wow, I mean, the gossip rags said years ago that there was a falling out.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t expect to end up in the same school as him. We don’t get along very well.”

“The whole room caught that, believe me.”

My head fell back. “Great.”

“Don’t worry about it, your kick-ass performance kind of took away from the worst of the drama and the rest, we’ll take care of it,” she assured with a smile.

“We?”

She smiled at me. “It’s high school Bella, the rumor mill is vicious and I know how important it is to keep a secret. We’ll just make up a reason.”

“Why would you do that for me, you don’t even know me.”

“Because, I know what it’s like being related to Hollywood,” she said leaning in. “Not only is my father a big actor… but, he’s the same as Emily’s.”

“Same as Emily’s?” I asked, clearly confused as to the direction our conversation had turned.

“Emily is my sister. I know, I know, we look nothing alike. She got our dad’s exotic look, while I look like our mom. I also go by my mom’s maiden name, while Emily uses our dad’s. Very few people know we’re sisters. Can I count on you to keep it that way?” she questioned.

“I’ll scratch yours if you scratch mine?”

She smiled and took my arm in hers, directing us out the front door to the parking lot.

“You know, Bella Cullen, I think I like you.”

Turns out, Charlotte was the Mercedes I parked next to. She complimented my car, and I couldn’t keep the cheesy grin from my face at thinking about Edward and his generosity.

Yeah, I loved the car. More than I needed and over the top? No doubt. Completely Edward’s style? No doubt.

After exchanging numbers, we got into our cars and headed out. Thank God for the GPS instructions Seth had installed or there was no way I was finding my way around.

The phone rang on my way home, Edward’s name popping up on the screen.

“Hello?” I answered.

“Everything okay, baby girl?” he asked, and I could hear the concern in his voice. “I’m so sorry, I never thought Esme would do that, and I never would have subjected you to Carlisle with his current attitude.”

“Yeah, that was not a happy surprise.”

“Did he say anything?”

I told him about our little tiff before class, and him trying to embarrass me and me winning that little game.

“You play the piano?” he asked inquisitively.

I smiled, not that he could see, we still had so much to learn about each other.

“Yes.”

“You will have to share that with me soon,” he said and I hummed in agreement. “I wish I could take you in my arms right now.”

“Mmm, me too.”

“But it’s going to be a late night, I’m sorry.”

My heart sank, but we had talked about it, and I knew it was going to be happening.

“How late is late?” I inquired. I really did miss him and had looked forward to his comforting arms after my first emotional school day.

“Past dinner, probably after you’re asleep.”

“Make sure you eat a good dinner.”

“I will.”

“I miss you,” I admitted with a sigh.

“I miss you too,” he admitted in return. “So much.”

We hung up and I continued my drive home, then the loneliness began to creep in. With him I was okay, without there was nothingness. The music thumping in my car helping to drown it out some but nothing except Edward could take it away.

Upon entering the house I found Tanya in the kitchen and informed her it was dinner for one. It was still strange, having a cook, but with Edward’s job, I understood why he needed one.

I changed my clothes, did my homework, and called up Eric to give him the four-one-one on my first day of high school in California. All was done before my solitary dinner.

I spent the remainder of the evening watching television curled up on the couch, and a brief conversation with my mother, finally turning in for bed early at nine thirty out of boredom. Sometime around midnight I felt arms wrap around me and warmth surround me. He placed kisses on my temple, neck, and shoulder while whispering how he was home and that he’d missed me. Only then, with Edward beside me, was I truly home and able to fall into a deep slumber.

 

 


	15. Our Binding Reunion

Chapter 15 – Our Binding Reunion

 

Over the next few days I hardly saw Edward; he wasn’t kidding when he said he’d be working a lot. A few text messages passed throughout the day, otherwise it was mostly silence. He would hug and kiss me goodbye in the morning, but had only been home in time for a late dinner one night. When he did come home he encased my body with his and I felt whole. By the time he left on Friday morning I could see the exhaustion etched into his features, leaving with a promise to be home for dinner and the hopes for earlier than that.

I spent the morning before school playing with my new phone. Edward had gotten me an iPhone, which Esme then uploaded Edward’s schedule into. Being the smart woman that she was, she knew it would make our lives easier if I knew when he had meetings and such.

She’d also uploaded mine, which didn’t include much, but did remind me of my upcoming appointment with my new gynecologist. It was only two weeks away now, and I had made my decision, and if in two weeks all was good I would go forth with the plan.

I was still mad at Esme for putting me in Carlisle’s class, something I hadn’t even really gotten to talk to Edward about. Apparently she’d fought with him about it as well, because the next time I saw her she threw her hand up and simply said ‘yes, yes’.

With classes only every other day, I’d only seen Carlisle one other time. We didn’t speak much, but when we did he sounded almost civil. I thought I saw a flicker of remorse in his eyes, but time would tell. I wasn’t about to back down and beg for him to like me. He not only insulted me to my face, he upset Edward, putting strain on our already awkward and precarious situation.

Charlotte was becoming a very good and loyal friend. She had kept her word, no one knew about my link to Carlisle, and therefore my link to Edward. Our group knew a little, thinking they were my brothers just like Charlotte, but the rest of the school thought something totally different…

Apparently a few in the rumor mill were saying Carlisle and I had a lovers spat, insinuating that we were once together. Some even saying I transferred to this school to stalk him. The other, more popular and more believable theory in my eyes, was that Carlisle was my estranged father, and that I inherited his musical talent. That one was even probable, given our age difference

Musical talent. Yes, Carlisle was not, in fact, a high school instructor. He was a composer and a fairly well known one as well. Focusing mostly on film scores, imagine that. He liked to help shape young talent, and when the prestigious Olympus Academy contacted him to teach one music composition course a semester, he agreed. He was well loved by all his students… except me.

“Hey, Charlotte?”

“What’s up?” she questioned, our arms linked as we walked down the hall.

“What are you doing tomorrow morning?” I asked. I was a bit nervous. I wanted to tell her who Edward really was to me. I needed to confide in someone. I’d checked his schedule, and he had a meeting from ten to noon, and was due home after that to spend the day with me.

“I’m free, want to do something?”

“Want to come over?” I asked.

Just then someone slammed into my shoulder, knocking my backpack off and nearly sending me to the ground.

“Watch where you’re going, jerk!” Charlotte yelled down the hall. They guy kept running, but called out that he was sorry at least. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I think so,” I said, leaning over to pick up my bag and the few contents that had spilled over.

“Bella, what is that?”

“What is what?” I questioned confused as I stood up straight.

She pulled me closer, placing her hand on my chest, and whispered in my ear. “The huge ass diamond ring that is hanging around your neck.”

I stepped back, wide-eyed, and looked down to find that under Charlotte’s hand hung my wedding ring. It must have fallen out when I bent over, escaping from its hiding place inside my shirt. Frantically I stuffed it back in, cursing as I did so.

“So, wanting me to come over better have something to do with that,” she said raising her eyebrow.

“It does,” I assured. “Ten tomorrow? I’ll text you the address.”

“Alright, tomorrow,” she agreed, hugging me before heading down to her car

I’d planned to tell her the truth in the morning, so her seeing my wedding ring didn’t change anything. I was ready for someone else to know, tired of lying to everyone. Our group didn’t ask questions, because they, like me, favored privacy, all having their own famous side.

I arrived home, throwing my bag on the counter along with my keys. Even though I might have been against Edward spending so much money on a car, I had to admit I absolutely _loved_ it. I could drive it around for hours and not tire of it.

In search of a snack I moved to the fridge, opening it and gazing over the contents. Finding nothing, I closed the door and moved over to the fruit basket. I chose a nice looking apple and was about to head upstairs to change when I heard the garage door open.

“Baby girl, I’m home!” Edward called.

I stopped in my tracks. “You’re home?” I questioned in fascination, holding back my excitement in case he was headed back out for some reason.

“Yes, thank fucking God, yes,” he said, smiling before throwing his keys next to mine.

He was wearing a steel grey suit that seemed to make his eyes pop, even more so with as wide as they were. Odd that he was looking at me in such a way. He stopped advancing, his hand frozen on his tie that he was in the process of loosening.

“Baby?” I questioned, wondering what had made him stop.

“W-what the hell are you wearing?” Edward stuttered, his tongue peeking out and licking his lips.

“My school uniform?” I replied, though it came out more like a question.

He walked toward me with lust filled eyes, his body moving like an animal stalking its prey. Deftly, his fingers pulled the knot in his tie free.

“You’ve been flaunting those luscious legs all week, and I didn’t know? Those boys in your school are probably fantasizing about having them wrapped around their waist as they thrust their teenage cocks into you. Hoping you’ll flash them your panties; get an outline of your plump little mound. Do you tease them? Flip your skirt?” he asked and I shook my head, instinctually backing up. My body was suddenly hyper aware of him, adrenaline coursing through my veins; I both feared and was excited by him. “Oh, I bet you do. Naughty girls do that and you are becoming a very naughty girl. I think you need reminding who owns that pussy of yours, baby girl. A man owns it, I own it.”

He stopped in front of me, appraising me more closely.

“Take your vest off, and unbutton your shirt,” he instructed, shrugging out of his suit jacket.

Excited, I did as he told, quickly shedding the vest while my fingers fumbled with the buttons. Once done I looked up to find his gaze locked at my breasts, a growl coming from him. Leaning forward, his warm breath set my skin on fire.

“Put your ring on.”

Unclasping the necklace, I freed my ring and slipped it on my finger.

“Mine,” he practically moaned, staring at my hand. His eyes snapped up to mine, burning into me with crippling intensity. “Tell me.”

“Yours.”

“What’s mine?” he asked, his hand resting on my collar bone and slowly trailing down to the valley between my breasts. His voice was so low and seductive.

“I am,” I said in an almost whisper as his hand swept into my bra and against my sensitive nipple.

“What of you is mine?” he questioned, his hand trailing slowly down my body.

“Everything,” I panted, his hand pressing into my abdomen over my skirt. Fuck, he was turning me on so much.

“I know that, but specifically, Bella. I’m trying to teach you a lesson here.” His fingers moved up my inner thigh, under my skirt and trailed my slit. Slipping under the edge of my panties, his fingers lightly teased, moving down further.

“M-my pussy is yours.”

Two fingers suddenly plunged into me, his palm pushing against my clit, and he pulled me towards him by the part he owned, lips crashing to mine. His free hand fisted into my hair as his lips parted, tongue searching out mine. I moaned, loud and deep, clutching onto his shirt as his hand that had hold of my pussy was gyrating in a wave like motion, pushing his fingers in and out while his palm showed my nub no mercy.

His lips released mine and he was breathing so hard, he was panting into my ear.

“It’s been almost a week. This isn’t going to be gentle; I need you too fucking much. This is going to be hard and rough, and you will fucking love the pleasure I give you.”

“Oh, God,” I whimpered.

“I’m going to wreck you, baby girl,” he whispered harshly into my ear.

My knees went weak at his words, and I had to grab hold of the table ledge to keep from falling.

He stepped back, removing his other hand and bringing it to his lips. I whimpered at the loss, but watched as his tongue darted out to lap up my juices. I never knew how erotic an image like that could be, and Edward’s lust filled eyes that were locked on me made it even more so.

Once done, he pulled on his tie, releasing it from his neck.

“Bend over.”

Following his orders, I bent over until my face was level with his crotch, wetting my lips in anticipation.

“Fuck,” he snarled, one hand pulling my head forward while his hips pushed forward, rubbing his clothed hard length up and down my face.

Stepping toward me, he forced me to stand as he advanced, until I was pressed into the kitchen table.

He cupped my cheek, lips teasing mine. “See how worked up you have me? I meant, bend over the table, but you had me so distracted. You were such a good girl and did as I said. So, once more, bend over the table, baby girl.”

I bit my bottom lip to keep my mirth in. It was wonderful to know I had that kind of power over him.

He grabbed my wrists, pulling them to the table edge, his free hand wrapping the tie around them.

“W-what are you doing?” I inquired with wide eyes, my voice wavering as a bit of panic settled in.

“Tying you up so you can’t run away,” he explained, his hand releasing my wrists and moving down beneath the ledge. His fingers caressed my cheek when he was done. “Do you trust me?”

I nodded and watched as he stood and walked back around behind me. I pulled, but the tie wouldn’t budge. I was trapped with my torso spread over the wood top, while my ass stood out at the other edge.

“R-run away from what?” I stuttered, suddenly feeling a breeze when he lifted my skirt up over my ass, exposing my wet panties to him.

“Your punishment.”

Grabbing hold of the thin cotton, he slid the flimsy fabric down my legs. I felt my cheeks flush, realizing I was now very much exposed and tied to a table. People were always coming in and out of the house, what if someone came now?

That thought, someone seeing us, watching as he ravaged me, surprisingly turned me on. I had no idea what punishment awaited me, but I was excited and nervous to find out. My gaze flickered to Edward and then to the door and back again.

“Don’t worry, no one is coming today. I told them I needed time with my girl,” he assured me.

Then I felt it; the harsh sting of his palm against my flesh of my backside. I cried out, tears stinging my eyes. His hand rubbing soothingly over the area. My mind was spinning trying to figure out the last time I’d been spanked and wondering how it was supposed to be erotic or pleasurable. He repeated on the other side. A tear fell, not from pain so much as surprise, though it did sting.

His hand came down again, this time slapping hard against my pussy, the tip of his middle finger tapping my clit. The sharp sting on my nub making me gasp and I moaned out, my body arching.

 _Oh, so that was how_.

“You like that, baby girl?” he inquired devilishly. I looked back at him, shaking my ass, asking for him to do it again. His finger slid down the crack of my ass, dipping slightly into my slit, but stopping just short of my clit. “I asked you a question, you will answer me.”

He had me panting with that one sentence. So much domination in his tone, and I loved this game.

“Yes,” I hissed and was rewarded with another slap to my pussy, another tap to my clit.

He repeated; one hit to each cheek, two smacks to my pussy. The strikes to my swollen lips were what was doing me in, my whole body was hot.

He groaned, his hands grabbing hard onto my butt cheeks, fingers digging in. It was painful, but also a turn on knowing he wanted me so much.

His hot breath moved down to my aching center, his tongue flicking my clit before taking a long lick all the way back up. My pussy quivered, and my hips began moving, trying to ride his face. Grabbing tighter on my ass he stopped my movement, only receiving what he gave and no more. Whimpering as his mouth attacked, bringing me to the edge only to back off when my body began to tighten.

Standing, he pushed his hips against my ass, and I swear I heard him growl. Leaning down he nipped at my neck, his hands reaching under and pulling the cups on my bra down, fingers pinching my rapidly hardening nipples.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, baby girl,” he whispered before pushing his body off and away.

I whimpered from the loss of contact and aching pussy. The excitement in me rose as I heard first the jingle of his belt buckle, then the clicking of his zipper coming down. There was a little shuffle of clothing before I felt it; the hot, hard head of his cock pressed against my entrance.

But he didn’t enter. Instead, he pushed in slightly and pulled out. He slid down my lips to my clit and back up before pushing in, only to pull back out.

“Please!” I begged, his teasing driving me insane.

His cock smacked against my ass before repeating the torturous action. In, just the tip, and out.

“What do you want, Bella? Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck me, please fuck my pussy.”

“I thought we talked about this. I thought you understood. It’s not your pussy.”

He was going to have me coming in no time at that rate and he hadn’t even entered me.

“Please, fuck your pussy,” I clarified and he pushed forward in one jarring motion, my thighs slamming into the table ledge.

I screamed, white light covering my vision for a split second before clearing.

And again.

There was no pause, just the unrelenting pounding, his cock thrusting hard and fast. I couldn’t form words, only sounds, as he abused my pussy in the most delicious fashion. Thought left my mind, fading in and out, along with the blinding white light that flashed in my eyes every time he bottomed out. My hands clenched around the edge as he mercilessly slammed into me, hands gripping my hips tight.

It was by no means gentle, he was right, but I couldn’t deny how fantastically painful and pleasurable it was at the same time. He had me so worked up from all his teasing, that him filling me repeatedly had me teetering on the edge and I lost it.

Sobs erupted from my chest, pussy clenching him tight, body tense as I pulsed around him. I thought I was going to pass out from the intensity. His movements didn’t stop or slow, they became harder, not even giving me the chance to come down before building me back up.

Bending over, his hand slammed down on the table next to me. Panting above me, cursing.

“Fuck, baby girl. That’s it, milk me. Tighten around me like a naughty girl and make me come.”

It was a good thing the table was holding me up as my legs had given out long ago. His cock was relentlessly pounding into my pussy, and I cried out in a soundless scream as I came again with nearly the same overwhelming force as the first.

“Ed-Edward… I… I… can’t…” I trailed off, unable to speak, to tell him I couldn’t take anymore. My body was exhausted and his relentless movements were only spurring me quickly to another orgasm.

“You can and you will take everything I give,” he growled, standing back up and grabbing my hips to pull me toward him as his hips pushed forward. This caused the restraints on my wrists to tighten even more.

There was no silent scream when he forced a third orgasm from me, the walls rang out with my cries. My head collapsed down on the table, eyes only slits, panting and moaning.

Suddenly there was a change in him; he began grunting louder, his movements no longer as fluid, and then he was gone.

Hot liquid droplets landed all over my skin, first on my lower back, then on the cheeks of my ass as he grunted and groaned. The last spurts coated the outside of my pussy while he chanted ‘mine’ behind me.

I shuddered, never understanding before how it was hot to have a guy come on you. Before it just sounded gross, but living it, having him mark me with his come, was unbelievably erotic.

He stood behind me, hips pressed together, cock nestled between my cheeks, while his breathing settled.

After a few minutes he stepped away and I heard the water running, then the clicking of his shoes on the tile floor before a warm cloth moved around my skin. Moving around the table, I felt a tug at my restraints, but once free my hands continued to dangle off the edge. Edward gently took hold of my hands and softly rubbed then kissed each of my unbound wrists.

I was spent, a pile of goo, unable to move. He accomplished what he set out to do; wreck me. No man would ever compare to him, no man would ever be able to satisfy me like him. I was young, naïve, and had no idea what I liked sexually before I met him. Since then, every fantasy I never knew lurked in me had been pulled out and was better than imagination could ever create.

Strong arms lifted me from the table and carried me through the house to the family room that was nice and dark. He sat on a sofa chair, propping his legs up on an ottoman while he cradled me in his arms and turned on the stereo. Soft music filtered through the room as his hands gently swept my hair from my face, eyes meeting mine.

“Are you okay, Bella?” he asked, his tone and eyes full of concern. I merely nodded, my head leaning onto his shoulder. “I’m sorry, that was really…” He let out a hard breath, then chuckled. “So, you’ve probably guessed that I can be… quite dominating, when the mood strikes.”

“I’ll say,” I managed to squeak out, my voice rough.

“Not being with you in almost a week and seeing you in this outfit made me snap,” he said with a sigh, his hand trailing up my thigh as he spoke. “I hope I didn’t hurt you. The last thing I want to do is scare you away right now, I shouldn’t have let go like that yet.”

“I liked it,” I said, my hand managing to rise to cup his face, then continued, my eyes fighting the heaviness of my lids. “I like the soft lovemaking too. We haven’t done anything that I haven’t liked. It’s all new to me, and to be honest, a little scary at times, but, wow. How you were today? I never thought I would end up a limp noodle and that a man could make me come that many times in a row. I also never knew I would like being restrained, but you showed me how fantastic it can be to let someone I trust take me and have their way with my body.”

“Not someone, baby girl, me, your husband,” he practically growled, sending a shiver through me.

“Just using it as description, baby,” I said, soothing him, my eyes fluttering close. “Now I need to nap, you wore me and your pussy out.”

He smirked and looked at me sheepishly. “And I’d do it again.”

“You better.”

“I will, but Bella, you know that I adore you, right?” he asked, and I heard the trepidation in his voice as his fingers gently caressed my skin. “And that I would never intentionally hurt you, sexually or otherwise.”

I looked up at him and smiled, “Yes, Edward, I do know that, and believe me I would tell you if it was too much. Don’t worry, I’m fine.”

“Good.” He breathed a sigh of what I thought was relief.

He then leaned down and kissed me, lips soft as his fingers caressed my skin. Pulling a blanket over us, I quickly fell asleep snuggled in the warmth of my kinky husband’s arms.


	16. My Confidant

Chapter 16 – My Confidant

I awoke the next morning to soft caresses as Edward’s fingers gently traced up and down my spine. The previous night came flooding back when I tried to scoot closer and received a small twinge in my abdomen.

“How do you feel, baby girl?” His low sleepy voice questioned.

My head tilted up and I stared into his jade green eyes as his fingers ghosted over my cheek.

“No worse for wear,” I reassured him.

After Edward’s dominant display I fell asleep in his arms as he placed soft loving kisses and touches all over. I awoke a few hours later, still in his arms; he hadn’t moved.

He was nothing but gentle with me last night after our tryst on the kitchen table, a trait that was continuing into the morning. I think he was trying to make up for going overboard like he did. Assuaging his fears and insecurities helped, and calmed his obsessive need to make certain that I was alright. I meant it when I told him I liked it, but he was still worried that he’d pushed it too far.

Admitting to him that I liked it and was looking forward to the next time was a little bit odd, and I found myself blushing, something he rather liked quite a bit. He did say he held a desire to tie me to the bed and flog me. It didn’t sound appealing to me, but as I told him, I was up for trying new things. Although I did tell him I would like to know more about it, and he said he’d be more than happy to educate me before hand, when and if the time came. Though I was pretty sure it was more ‘when’ than ‘if’.

But that morning, lying in his arms, was nothing but sweet, tender touches and kisses. He’d gotten the overruling lust out of his system the night before, and the only thing that remained was the absolute adoration I knew he had for me.

“Good,” he said with a sigh of relief, lips pressing against the top of my head.

“So, are you… into that, umm, a-all the time?”

A low chuckle rumbled in his chest. “No need to worry, baby girl. I’m not into that lifestyle, I just am a kinky bastard sometimes. But if it bothers you…”

“Oh, no, Edward, I enjoyed it, I was just a bit… overwhelmed with it all.”

“I have to admit that last night was a fantasy that came true.”

“Really?” I inquired, my eyes gazing up at him.

“Really,” he assured with a smile and a stroke of my cheek.

Eventually, unfortunately, we both crawled out of bed. Edward headed toward the shower, dragging me in with him. It was mostly down to business, but then there were times he would wrap his arms around me, fingers trailing down my wet skin as he told me how delectable I looked between kisses to my shoulder and neck.

After getting out I quickly brushed my teeth and headed down for some breakfast, leaving Edward to get ready for his meeting. I didn’t realize quite how stiff and sore I was until I started moving, especially down the stairs. Edward had said he wanted me to remember he was inside me every time I moved, and today was one of those days his mission was accomplished.

It was strange living in a house with people coming and going at almost all hours of the day. The doors didn’t have the conventional key, more like an office with key pads and ID cards that you had to swipe before the locks turned. Doors locked and unlocked on their own, no need to remember after you’d let someone in. The only doors that weren’t like that were the ones that lead to the pool because the gate had the same security.

Esme was already in the kitchen, typing away, which seemed odd for a Saturday, but not so much when I remembered they were leaving soon. She’d brought with her some muffins, holding them out to me as a sign of peace.

“Forgive me?” Esme questioned, sincerity etched in her features.

“Esme, why?” I asked beseechingly.

“It’s a really great school, perfect for you.”

“But why _his_ class? What if I didn’t play any instruments?”

“I heard you,” she confessed quietly.

“What?” I questioned as I pulled up a seat next to her.

“I heard you playing, you are very talented, Bella. It was so beautiful and I took it as an opportunity to maybe bring the two of you together as well.”

“Oh, it brought us together alright, and he’s lucky he didn’t get my fist in his face,” I revealed, fuming.

“He’s very impressed by you,” she said and I snorted. “It’s true. You really blew him away. He admitted he was being a prick, putting you on the spot like that. He was hoping to defraud you, but boy was he the one that ended up with tomato on his face.” She chuckled, smiling brightly.

“Good,” I said childishly, my eyes hard. “Maybe it will teach him not to judge people he’s just met.”

“I think he understands that now, but he’s a very proud man, just like his father, and I’m afraid it will probably be awhile before he apologizes. He’s still not keen on the idea of Edward marrying a stranger, but what I think rocks him the most is that he can see what the rest of us do. The way you both light up when you look at each other.”

“Too bad he had to be a shit about it. I don’t think Edward has talked to him since, and I can tell he misses him,” I revealed as I broke a chunk off of my muffin.

“He’s doing it to protect you. The last thing Edward wants is for you to be upset, and if that means staying away from his brother, he’ll do it. You and Carlisle are both so stuck in this image you’ve built up of each other. I hope one day you’ll be able to see each other clearly.”

“Well, I think it will be a long road for us,” I stated and popped another bite of muffin into my mouth.

Esme’s gaze was curious as she looked down and my eyes attempted to follow, but was blocked by the edge of table.

“By the way, why is Edward’s tie wrapped around the table leg?” she inquired curiously, her fingers bringing the other end up on the tabletop. My eyes widened in horror, not knowing how to respond. Her eyes met mine and recognition dawned. “Oh, I see. Well… as long as you had fun, but if you didn’t...” My face turned beat red. “Do I need to have the table disinfected?” she asked smirking at me.

“Esme!” I exclaimed, groaning as my head dropped to the wood top.

Her laughter filled the room and I couldn’t help but join in, happy we were back on good terms. Even though I still didn’t like Carlisle.

Edward came down a few minutes later and I could see the joy in his face that Esme and I had made up. His smile was so bright I almost didn’t recognize him. That’s when something Alice said came back to me, saying that she and his ex didn’t get along and I wondered if that extended to the rest of his camp. Everyone was so welcoming to me, with the exception of dickhead Carlisle, that I wondered if the same was not true for her. Had they all tried and she shut them out? Alice didn’t paint a very good image of her. Perhaps that night I would ask about her and maybe then I would get some answers to my burning questions.

Edward gave me a long, hard, sensual kiss before he left, promising to be back early in the afternoon, and even talked about going out together. He was apprehensive as he left, but wished me luck. I almost didn’t want him to go, because as soon as he left I knew Charlotte would be arriving soon.

Nervousness coursed through me, and I found myself biting my nails while I waited for her to arrive. Not ten minutes after he left I saw her Mercedes pulling up into the drive. I hit the button to open the gate to let her in and I began questioning my decision.

Edward was reluctant at best when I told him I wanted to confide in Charlotte, especially since I hadn’t even had an opportunity to tell him about her. I just wanted someone outside of his circle in the same state to know what all I was going through. Tit for tat, I told him who her father was, because I could see how agitated and nervous it was making him. That calmed him greatly, because he knew her, or rather he knew her father and sister, and had met her on more than one occasion.

I twirled my ring on my finger as I waited by the door, flinging it open as soon as she reached it.

“Hi,” she said, slightly startled and I attempted to smile at her. “That bad?”

I ushered her in and she looked around in awe. “Wow, nice place. I knew you had money, but this is bigger than my house.”

“I swear I need a map to navigate around.”

She let out a little laugh and I gave her a roundabout tour, ending up at my favorite spot; the patio. Well, if you could even call it that. It was equipped with a fireplace, TV, as well as lounge chairs and couches. But I loved that it was outside; L.A. had amazing weather.

“So,” she began, looking at me expectantly.

“It’s a little bit difficult. I trust you, I do, but this is huge and I need your reassurance that you will not tell a soul.”

“I promise, Bella. You’re my friend and you know my situation. I would never tell anyone, because I know what it’s like to live the kind of life being related to someone famous. But I have a feeling it’s more than being related, isn’t it?”

Reluctantly I took a deep breath and did exactly what Edward did to Alice; I raised my left hand and showed her my ring’s true home.

“Wow, just… wow. I mean, I suspected things weren’t what you led me to believe. But this!” she exclaimed. “You’re really married to a Cullen?”

“Yes.”

“Holy shit!”

“Yeah. Funny part is I didn’t even recognize who he was when we met, when we… got married in Vegas… two weeks ago.”

Charlotte stared at me with wide eyes, her mouth hanging open. Her eyes scanned the house and I could see the wheels turning. “You didn’t just marry any old Cullen, did you?”

“Edward thought it was hilarious. He teases me constantly about it.”

“You married Edward-fucking-Cullen?” she asked in disbelief, standing from her position. “Edward Cullen, most eligible bachelor in L.A.? Edward Cullen, People magazine’s hottest man four years running?”

I nodded. “Wow, I didn’t know that one… He definitely earned that hottest man label.”

“You are Mrs. Edward Cullen?”

I nodded again.

Charlotte flopped back down in her chair, staring at me in disbelief. “Lucky bitch!” She laughed and a thought suddenly came to her and she leaned toward me, her face turning serious. “The press doesn’t know?”

I shook my head. “We’re keeping it private until I graduate.”

“Bella, that’s almost eight months away! How is it going to stay hidden? You live in his house, you have his name. Are you just going to stay a dirty little secret until then? Locked up in the tower? Never to go on a date with your _husband_.”

“It’s better this way for now.”

She nodded. “Oh, I agree. As soon as the press finds out you’ll have paps lining the block to get a glimpse of you! Especially with how you married!”

I groaned at that. Being a spectacle, a person on display, was not what I wanted in life, but being married to Edward, I was aware it was bound to happen.

“Look, Bella, I get how new and strange all of this is to you, and I want you to know that I’m here for you. I’m not a fame seeker, which is obvious by the path I chose with the family I’m from.”

“I know you aren’t, Charlotte. That’s why I trust you, and I need someone to confide in, someone I can trust, and someone who understands what is really going on in my life.”

Charlotte smiled then blew out a big breath. “Interesting situation you’ve gotten yourself into though. I’m actually surprised your parents went along with it.”

I groaned again.

“Your parents didn’t go along with it?”

“It’s not that, because my mom was definitely for it,” I said and ran my hands through my hair.

“But?”

“My dad doesn’t know yet. And in my defense he lives over a thousand miles away in a small town in Washington and we only talk on the phone about once a month.”

“My advice; tell him before he finds out from the press,” she stressed. “From the sound of it you aren’t that close, but no father wants to find out their daughter married a Hollywood big-wig from the nightly news.”

I agreed and we both sat back, lost in thought.

“So… this turned out to be a much more interesting day than I thought it would be,” Charlotte said and looked over to me trying to appear serious, but I could see the tenderness in her eyes, and a gleam of amusement.

We both broke out into laughter, my hand grabbing a pillow and chucking it at her.

“Yeah, well, then you can imagine what it’s been like for me!”

Charlotte turned to me, her expression more serious. “Don’t worry, Bella Cullen, I’ve got your back. And now I get why you and Mr. Cul… Carlisle don’t seem to get along. He doesn’t like your situation, and possibly you, right?”

I let out a sigh before going into the details of my… situation with Carlisle. She agreed he was an ass, and was quite surprised, but in the end agreed with Esme that maybe something good would come out of it.

A few hours later there was a buzzing at the gate, and someone unknown let them through. I’d have to ask Edward about it later, because I was the only one home, and I didn’t let them up.

It was only the UPS guy, and he had a total of six boxes for me. Six. That’s all it took for my mom to pack up my life in Phoenix. I was pretty sure I already had three boxes worth of clothes in the two weeks I’d been in L.A.

Charlotte said goodbye, wishing me luck in unpacking after helping me haul them up to the bedroom and told me to call her if I needed anything. It felt good to confide in someone, in a friend, and I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

“When is Renee sending the rest of your stuff?” Edward asked an hour later after arriving back home.

I was in the bedroom, going through my clothes and deciding where to put them when I heard his footsteps in the hall.

“This is all of my stuff,” I said quietly. “All but the furniture.”

“You’re joking, right?” he asked as he stripped off his suit, it was one of those kind of meetings.

“No.”

“Wow. Sorry, just in shock and awe.”

“Simple girl, remember?” I said with a smirk.

I couldn’t help but lick my lips as I watched him undress, the way his muscles flexed and stretched when he pulled each piece of clothing from his glorious body. My tongue swept across my lips, an action that did not go unnoticed.

It was his turn to ogle me, his eyes sweeping up and down my body and a familiar tingle crept in. Standing before me in nothing but his tight boxer briefs he cocked a brow at me, his lips moving up into the sexy smirk I had become accustomed too.

“See something you like, Mrs. Cullen?” he questioned as he sauntered toward me.

Yes, the man had swagger and I couldn’t keep me eyes off the prize that was the last bit of him hidden from my view. He pulled me into his arms, pressing his lips to mine.

“Mmm, yes, I think I do.”

“How are you feeling?” he questioned, backing up. His hand reached down to adjust himself, which didn’t do much good because he wasn’t wearing but a small scrap of cotton. “I know I was a bit ruthless on you last night.”

“Nothing I can’t handle.” I smiled up at him before turning back to the box I was going through.

 _Ah, Old Navy shirts and jeans how I’ve missed you!_ I thought, a smile forming as I hugged the garments, earning a chuckle from Edward.

Moving to the closet I hid them away in a drawer in hopes that Alice didn’t show up one day, see them, and make them disappear. Edward smiled at me as I exited.

“Isabella,” I heard Edward make a coughing sound as I reentered the room, “Is that a vibe?” he questioned with a playful twinkle in his eye.

I dove to grab it from him, but he pulled it from my reach. Renee had bought the silver bullet for me for my seventeenth birthday, saying I was a woman then and all women needed a good vibe.

Edward smirked at me, hitting the buttons of the remote, and an evil glint overtaking the playful twinkle in his eye.

He stepped toward me and I stepped back like a frightened rabbit. My favorite part of our games; anticipation and domination.

I ran around the room, but was tackled to the bed in just a few strides. After a bit of a struggle I ended up in his lap and was fighting to get away.

“Don’t make me get out the handcuffs,” he threatened, as his hands worked to pull my pants down.

I fought, laughing as I did so, but lost when his strong hands wrapped around my wrists, pulling them above my head. The action brought my nipples to life, and they strained against the thin cotton of my tank top.

The movement of my hips trying to shake him off me only seemed to make it easier for him to get my pants over my ass and hips, but maybe that was what I wanted. As soon as the fabric was just passed my pussy, his hand moved swiftly, setting the vibe against my clit and turning the power on.

I nearly shot out of his grip at the onslaught, my back arching, screaming pants of ‘oh, God’ coming from my lips.

It was torture; sweet, delicious, harsh torture. My moans and cries were proof of it.

His hand moved so that his palm was pressing the bullet against my clit, and his fingers teased my entrance before sliding in.

The suddenness, the unexpectedness, coupled with his ministrations had me rocketing toward the edge.

It was too much, painful almost, as my orgasm built up. He was unrelenting, turning the power to high while his fingers were thrusting in and out as fast as they could. Determined to make me come, and fast.

“E-Edward,” I whimpered as my eyes rolled back, my muscles beginning tighten.

“Come for me, baby girl,” he ordered. “I want you to come. You’re so close to soaking my fingers.”

He dug in harder, fingers moving faster, his head bending down to my breast. Using his nose, he moved my tank top over before licking, then biting down on my nipple.

The combination was overwhelming and my body tensed until it snapped, sending me screaming as I fell.

I could still feel the bullet pressed against me as I came down, creating an almost painful sensation, but before I could protest Edward dumped me onto the bed face down. He climbed on top of me, straddling my legs and lifted my hips slightly, before sliding all the way in.

I almost came again, his cock filling me entirely.

“Yes, baby girl, you’re so fucking wet. Makes it so easy for me to slide right in,” he said, his voice low and rough.

He found purchase on my ass, grabbing it, pushing and pulling as he thrust hard.

I was quickly climbing higher and higher, my whimpers muted by the pillow.

“Feels so good. Making me come so fast. Damn, baby girl,” he moaned, his pace increasing.

I loved the sounds leading up to him coming, and even more so when he did. It moved straight down between my thighs and pushed me over the ledge again, tightening around him.

“Oh, fuck!” he cried out, pumping a few more times before pulling most of the way out.

I could feel the heat pumping out of him and onto my gaping pussy and lips, landing also on my tight puckered ass. He groaned at the sight of him marking me and I wished I could see it too. Calming down, he pushed the head of his cock against my pussy, dragging his warm come to my tight hole and pushing in a little.

“One day I’ll take you here,” he promised before sliding his length up and down the crack of my ass, spreading his seed around.

The thought of anal was a more than a bit unnerving, and honestly sounded down right painful, but I knew whenever we did decide to go that route Edward would be gentle and caring as always. He would never to anything if I asked him not to.

He collapsed onto the bed next to me a moment later and began laughing.

“What?” I questioned.

“Nothing,” he said, shaking his head. “Just, I think I may have beaten a record or something,”

“Why do you say that?”

He pointed to the clock and I gasped.

“We both came in less than five minutes.”

“A true quickie.”

His arms wrapped around me, head dipping down to the crook of my neck, body relaxing around me.

“We should get cleaned up,” I noted and he nodded before burying his head further down.

“In a minute,” he said with a deep sigh.

A minute later he was dead weight half on top of me, his breath lightly tickling the hairs on my neck. Realizing we weren’t going anywhere, I closed my eyes and joined him in a nice afternoon nap. He needed it, with the schedule he’d been working, and after all, there were no meetings scheduled on Sunday. It would be just me and my Mr. Cullen.


	17. Our Cheesy Quotes

Chapter 17 – Our Cheesy Quotes

I was happy that Edward had taken all of Sunday off, I was looking forward to spending some much needed time with him. It was still early when we woke, Edward getting his first full night of sleep in a week and neither of us wanting to move from our cuddlefest. My head was resting on his chest, rising and falling with each breath he took. His fingers were trailing up and down my back, the sensation so soothing I was almost drifting back to sleep.

In that moment before total consciousness and sleep, I remembered about the gate and how I hadn’t had a chance to ask him the previous evening.

“Edward?” I inquired and waited for him to look my way.

“Hmm?”

“I meant to ask you, when UPS came by with my boxes, I didn’t let them up,” I told him.

He shook his head, unfazed. “Sam did.”

“Sam?”

“Oh, I haven’t gotten to introduce you to him yet. Sam is head of security, both the house and me if I need it. He works down at my office,” he divulged before adding. “You should swing by sometime this week.”

“Really?” I questioned, becoming excited to see where he worked when not at home.

He nodded. “You’re on the list, so just pick a day and come by. I think Seth already put my office in your GPS.”

“So, if Sam is at your office, how did he let them in?” I asked confused, trying to wrap my head around it all.

“His computer is linked to all the security of the house. There is a ‘delivery’ button on the call box that goes directly to him.” I stared at him stunned. Another reminder of the man I married and how different our lives were. “Don’t think too much on it, Bella, you’ll get used to it in time. That’s just how my life is, and has been for a long time.”

“Well, your life is so over the top I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to it.”

He chuckled, the action making my head bounce up and down. “Just keep not recognizing stars and you’ll be fine.”

He broke out into laughter then. He still teased me on occasion when he thought about how I didn’t recognize him. In my defense, it had been a few years since I’d seen the movie, and he spent half of it covered in blood.

The phone chose that moment to ring, stalling my retaliation. It was Jasper, and he was headed over.

Well, there went our day alone.

We pried ourselves out of bed and got ready for the day and Jasper’s arrival. Apparently, there was trouble with one of the many projects Edward currently had a hand in, and he and Jasper needed to have an emergency meeting.

I decided to busy myself making cookies, since I learned Edward’s penchant for them the week before. Luckily, I found the needed ingredients stockpiled in the pantry. Tanya must make cookies weekly, because there was enough for at least a hundred batches.

As I worked I thought back to my text conversation with Eric when I told him I was going to confide in Charlotte. He sounded down, and I knew it was a combination of me not being near and the fact that I made a new friend, whom I was going to trust with our secret. We also worked out trying to map a time for him to visit, Edward had offered to pay for the ticket. I think he was trying to make up for his behavior the night he found out about my best friend, and his gender.

Edward had decided to take a run to work off some of the frustration that was building at whatever new catastrophe had occurred. I spent that time measuring out all of the ingredients, and munching on a few of the chocolate chips. I had Pandora piping through the speakers, loving the music system I’d discovered was throughout the whole house.

My brow furrowed when I heard the garage door in the small silence between songs.

“Hey, sweet cheeks, what you got cooking?” Jasper asked, coming up behind me and taking a chocolate chip from the measuring cup.

“Hey!” I exclaimed in indignation, smacking his hand away.

“It’s only one,” he drawled, smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes and went back to the recipe, measuring out the salt.

“Step away from the cookies,” Edward ordered from the door, his face dripping with sweat, and I smiled which quickly turned into a frown.

“Oh, so the girl’s fair game? Alrighty. You know, Alice and I have talked about a threesome,” Jasper teased.

“Ugh, leave her alone, step away from the whole cookie making process which includes my baby girl,” Edward clarified.

“But everything over here is just so sweet,” Jasper contested, his hand moved to my hip, and gliding over my shorts and down my thigh.

If I could see his face I was certain there would be a challenging smirk for Edward. That thought didn’t keep the blush from spreading on my cheeks, nor the growl from Edward’s chest.

“That’s _my_ sweet; don’t go dirtying it with your crude thoughts.”

“Don’t even go there, man. I know you.”

“Shut your mouth, that’s my wife,” Edward growled.

“I know. So why the fuck are you standing here arguing to me about cookies?”

I snickered, knowing that Jasper was just baiting him and it was working. They were face to face, eye to eye, Jasper smirking, both waiting for the other to crack. It took me a moment to realize what was going on.

They were having a staring contest.

Really? They were in their thirties!

Then again, being in your thirties didn’t mean you couldn’t have childish fun.

Jasper must have broken it, because in a flash Edward had his head in a bind and was messing his hair.

“Alright, you won that one, but I’m getting a damn cookie when their done.”

“Nope, they’re all mine, you know that.”

“Fucking cookie obsessed bastard. You’re gonna get fat and no one will want to cast you anymore.”

He shrugged his shoulders and smirked. “I don’t act anymore, so it doesn’t matter.”

“You may not act, but that doesn’t mean you don’t get offers. I know. Besides, you need to stay trim in fit so that little lass doesn’t up and leave your fat ass.”

Edward walked over to me wrapping me in his arms. I ignored him and continued on with my baking.

“Baby girl, you wouldn’t leave me if I gained a few cookie pounds, would you?”

“Nope. Your sexy ass is stuck with me,” I replied, and turned for a kiss.

My gaze moved up just in time to see Edward’s tongue peek out in Jasper’s direction. I could just hear the ‘nana nana boo boo’.

“Alright, business time,” Jasper interrupted.

“Fuck, why business? It’s Sunday and I took the whole day off for my girl,” Edward said with a pout.

“Don’t worry, pussy, you’ll be able to hit that in about an hour.”

“Why didn’t you bring my baby?” Edward questioned, his gaze moving about the room looking for signs of his Princess.

Jasper rolled his eyes. “ _My_ baby is spending a girl’s day out with her mommy. Like I said, make your own.”

“Get the fuck out of here then.”

“Not until we talk. There’s an issue.”

Edward groaned. “An issue? Don’t tell me that diva has already fucking started in.”

“Okay, I won’t. So, I’ll just tell you that production is almost to the point of halted.”

“Fuck!” he exclaimed, all humor gone, his hand running through his hair in agitation. “Alright, let me grab a quick shower and meet me in my office.”

The boys left me to my cookie making, and I let the music take back over. I hated that someone had soured Edward’s mood on his only day off this week. I’d hoped we’d have some real quality time to be able to get to know one another a little more today, since I’d barely seen him all week. We’d been married for three weeks, and while I was getting to know him more physically, we still knew very little about one another on a personal level.

After adding all of the ingredients, I mixed everything up, stealing a few bites of dough from the sticky concoction. It was so good I had to stop myself from eating it all. I pulled out two cookie sheets and a smaller spoon than the large plastic one in my hand.

I had just placed a few dollops onto the tray when I heard the garage door again over the music. It was odd for Jasper to leave and not say goodbye, so I didn’t think anything of it until large arms wrapped around my body and pulled me back.

“Gotcha!”

I emitted a scream so loud and high pitched I had trouble believing it came from me. I thrashed in his arms, my vocal protests unrelenting. So panicked I couldn’t catch my breath.

The sound of heavy footsteps pounded toward the kitchen and relief washed through me.

Edward’s face filled my vision and I watched it morph from terror to anger in a fraction of a second.

“God damn it Emmett! Put her down!” Edward yelled and the arms complied, dropping me down on my now shaky legs.

I gulped in a deep ragged breath as Edward rushed to me, wrapping me in his arms, and checking me over with worried eyes to make certain I was okay.

“You alright?” he questioned.

“Yeah, as soon as my heart rate is back to normal,” I assured him breathlessly, and turned to look at my assailant.

He was big… huge. Tall with large muscled arms, and an enormous chest. He reminded me of one of those wrestlers like The Rock, complete with cheesy grin and dimples.

“Since when did you get rid of Tanya?” He turned to Edward and asked with raised eyebrows.

It was Jasper attempting _not_ to laugh that caught my attention near the front door. He had an interesting reaction to the situation.

“Tell her you’re sorry,” Edward chastised the hulk of a man in front of me.

“I’m sorry,” he said sincerely with a bit of a pout.

“It’s alright, just don’t do that to people you don’t know,” I said, letting him off the hook because he really looked just like a big teddy bear and I had a strange urge to hug him.

He looked down to the floor, thoroughly chastised.

“Emmett McCarty,” he said, holding out his hand, looking at me from under his long dark eyelashes.

Tentatively, I placed my hand in his. “Bella Cullen.”

“Damn, Edward, I didn’t know you had such a fine little sister,” he said grinning down at me and winking.

I could hear Jasper snicker and Edward looked like he was about to explode.

“Cullen is my married name,” I pointed out, thinking that if he knew Edward, he would get it.

“Married? Wait, when did Carlisle leave Esme? I’ll kick his ass!”

Jasper was now gasping for breath, his laughter filling the room while he leaned on the center isle for support.

“Not Carlisle. She’s _my_ wife,” Edward growled, his jaw tense.

“Shut up. Is it April fool’s day? Fucker you did not get married. Stop fucking with me.”

Jasper was now on his knees, gripping the counter ledge to keep him from rolling on the floor. 

“Damn, man, you practically lived in my house when we were kids. How the hell did you come up with sister?” Edward questioned exasperated.

“Well, if she was related to you that would mean I might have a shot,” he explained with a grin.

“Unbelievable,” Edward said with a roll of his eyes.

“Pretty thing, if you ever want to ditch him, you give me a call, okay?”

I stared up at him in shock. Was he really flirting with me in front of my husband?

“Emmett, what are you doing here?” Edward asked.

“Oh, yeah. I tried to call you, but I was headed this way so I thought I’d stop by. What’s this about me and my guys not being able to work with the actors this week for TD?” he asked.

Edward sighed and Jasper frowned. “We’re having issues with the lead actress,” Jasper divulged.

“So, you’re warning me now she’s going to be a bitch during training? Fantastic,” Emmett grumbled. “Well, can we at least work with the male lead? We’re all ready to go. It does us no good to sit around until some diva gets off her high horse.”

“Wow, that was a turn of mood,” Edward noted.

“Me and my guys have been working on choreographing the fight scenes for two months, turning down other offers, because you know I play favorites when it comes to you, Edward.”

“I know man, we’re going to talk to her and get her back on track. I promise,” Edward assured. “So for now, why don’t you come to my office and we’ll give the male lead a call and see if we can start the training for him? And by then Bella’s cookies will be done and I’ll let you have one.”

I heard Jasper protest before mumbling about it being unfair while Emmett’s sullen mood disappeared and an adorable smile lit up his face again.

The boys retreated to talk business and I finished up the cookies, sticking them in the over. An hour later Emmett and Jasper were walking out the door with a few cookies in their hands, Jasper with a small bag for Ari.

Edward was still on the phone, so I retreated to the piano room, a sudden itch to play overtaking me. I sat down at the bench and began playing the melody that had been going through my head since the table incident. It was full of hard, deep low notes, with a seductive overtone. Lost in my little musical world, I didn’t hear Edward enter the room.

“That’s beautiful, baby girl. Did you compose it?” he asked from the doorway.

“Hmm, I think it is more _we_ composed it,” I admitted, my fingers continuing to flow across the ivory.

“Yeah?” he asked with a grin and walked toward me.

“This was the kitchen the other night,” I revealed, knowing now where it had come from.

His eyes darkened and he licked his lips. “I can hear it now. It’s hard and beautiful at the same time.”

“Yes, it was,” I agreed as he slipped down next to me.

“You’re so good at that, baby girl,” he complimented, placing a kiss to my temple.

  1. “Thank you. It’s something that has always just flowed naturally               from somewhere within me.”



Edward’s fingers fell on the keys as well, adding to the piece. His side was lighter, more fantastical, but no less representative. We played together for a few more minutes, Edward adding in when the melody changed. It changed because he was near me, turning lighter, happier, until coming to an end.

While the last chords still rang out around us his hands cupped my face, his lips pressed lightly against mine. He deepened the kiss, pulling me onto his lap, lips moving slowly down my neck, arm holding me close. There was no rush, no need to devour. Soft touches, light reverent kisses that held so much meaning behind them. It was sweet, sensual, and so different from the dominating side that had been present lately.

“Do you have any idea how happy I am to have found you?” he questioned, trailing kisses down my jaw.

“No,” I said in a whisper, my hands running through his silky hair.

“I feel like we connect on so many levels… I never thought I’d have that. I never thought I _could_ have it. I wanted it, so badly,” he admitted, his fingers gently brushing the hair from my face. “And then I met you and now I feel…”

“Complete? Are you trying to say that I complete you?” I asked, my lips turning up in a smirk.

He leaned forward, resting his forehead on mine. “Yeah, I guess that is the best way to describe it. Any other movie quotes?”

“I’m sure I could think of one or two.”

“Oh really?” he challenged.

“Let’s see,” I said, thinking, but distracted for a moment by the hypnotic beautiful green of his eyes. “’I’m just a girl, standing in front of a boy, asking him to love her.’”

His fingers reached up to caress my cheek, an unknown emotion crossing his face, his eyes somewhere between pain and... something more than the adoration that was usually present.  “I like that one very much,” he whispered against my lips, “but now it’s my turn.” He regarded me reverently for a moment. “I am someone else when I’m with you, someone more like myself.’”

I smiled at him, placing a kiss on his nose, which made him smile back at me. “’It doesn’t matter if the guy is perfect or the girl is perfect, as long as they are perfect for each other.’”

“Perfect for each other,” he echoed, his head resting at the crook of my neck, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

We stayed that way for a few minutes, just soaking each other in. It felt good to connect that way. Times like that were rare, and we took advantage of it. Life was still new for us as a couple, and for me in California. The sweet moments were a reminder of how good it could be; hopefully for many years to come.

 


	18. His Life

Chapter 18 – His Life

Time seemed to speed by over the next few days. I went to school during the day, talked to Eric, hung out with Charlotte, did my homework, and then waited for Edward to get home. On Wednesday he got home at eight and as soon as he was in the door he grabbed my hand, undressed us, threw me on the bed, wrapped his arms around me… and fell asleep.

Things were also getting worse with the diva. She didn’t show up to a photo shoot, with no excuse. Edward spent a lot of time with the punching bag that night. Something needed to break soon; otherwise I was afraid about the toll it would take on him.

It was a nice, sunny afternoon that Friday when I left school to visit Edward’s office. Then again, it was always a nice, sunny day, every day in California. I changed into an Alice approved dress complete with heels, bangles, and some designer purse that had arrived with five others this week. I felt much like Wonder Woman, or some other female superhero; school girl by day, wife of Hollywood superstar by night.

I checked my makeup before settling into my car for the drive. Seth had inputted the directions into my GPS, thankfully, so I let it guide me to where I needed to go. It would be a while before I understood where I was going. I was bouncing in my seat the whole drive, excited to see Edward outside of the house for the first time since we got married. Hence the dressing up. There was a parking garage across the street and I found a spot before walking in to the impressive, twenty plus story building.

The lobby was bustling with people, elevator bays lined up, each with security of their own. Some of the people walking around had cameras in their hands; I didn’t think much of it until my eyes found the placards on the wall. It was then I noticed the multiple Hollywood names plastered behind the security desks. My eyes zeroed in on ‘Cullen’ and I made my way over toward that elevator bay. It didn’t escape my notice that most of the people where down by the other two bays. Security seemed to be keeping them at bay, and arguing with others.

“Excuse me, miss, can I help you?” the portly security officer inquired.

“Umm, yes, I’m here to see Edward Cullen,” I said, looking back at the man who was scrutinizing me.

“I’m sorry; Mr. Cullen isn’t expecting any visitors today.”

“Well, he’s expecting me,” I argued.

“Is that right?” he asked sarcastically, turning to the other guard who was chuckling.

“Yes, he is. My name is Bella Cullen.”

“Oh, Bella Cullen, you say?” He chuckled, knocking elbows with the other guard.

“Are you going to let me up?” I asked, my ire beginning to rise.

“Umm, let me think…” He tapped his chin for dramatics. “No,” he said adamantly, shaking his head. “I don’t think so. You’ll have to be a bit more creative than to just use his last name as yours.”

“I am not lying,” I said pointedly, putting my hands on my hips.“You’re not going to at least call up and ask?”

“Nope,” he said smiling, seemingly happy that he was diverting me.

“I’m on the list, are you at least going to check that?”

“Honey, I know all the names on all the lists and yours isn’t there.” He looked me up and down, settling on my face. “I’m certain of it.”

“So you won’t check it?” I questioned again, in exasperation.

“Sorry, sweetheart, better find another excuse.”

“Fine, have it your way,” I said and pulled out my phone. Edward answered almost immediately.

“Baby girl, I’m glad you called, I was missing you, where are you?” he answered.

“I’m down in the lobby, actually,” I replied, glaring at the security guards who were having fun at my expense.

“Come on up. I’ve got a call on the other line, but I’ll be off by the time you get up here.”

“I can’t get up.”

“What do you mean you ‘can’t get up’?” he inquired, irritation lacing his tone.

“The security guards refuse to check the list and won’t let me up or call your office,” I informed him, then glared at the security guards and smirked. “They even accused me of lying about my name.”

“I’ll be right there,” he hissed into the phone before hanging up.

“Is that supposed to intimidate us?” the guard asked laughing.

“No, it’s supposed to scare you,” I answered boldly, taking advantage of my new status for the first time, as I knew Edward was going to be furious.

A moment later Edward stepped out of the elevator, Esme in tow, and stormed over to where I was standing. He glared over at the guards as he passed. Leaning down he gave me a soft kiss before turning to the men that were staring at us with stunned expressions on their faces.

“Explain!” he snapped at them, causing them to panic and stutter.

“Please explain to Mr. Cullen why you did not let Bella Cullen up,” Esme demanded in a harsh tone. “She is on the list, did you even check it? Her photo is there as well.”

“W-we just thought she was a-another fan girl,” he stuttered under her scrutiny. Esme was quite a force when she needed to be.

“There is a reason we give such detailed lists of approved visitors,” Edward seethed, stepping toward them.

“Your ineptitude is insinuating that I did not do my job properly, so you will show Mr. Cullen the list,” Esme commanded. “And then you will make damn sure you know it better than you do now!”

The guards fumbled over each other as they flipped through a booklet containing Edward’s list. Sure enough, on the front page, which even indicated priority access, was my name and photo.

“Apparently you aren’t as fluent with the list as you claimed,” I stated smugly.

“Terribly sorry, sir, it won’t happen again,” he apologized.

“It better not, because if it does, if you do not check that list with every person who comes forward, you will find yourself without a job. Do I make myself clear?” Edward growled.

“Crystal, Mr. Cullen, sir.”

Edward cursed under his breath as he looked around the lobby. We’d caught the attention of the people milling in the lobby, some even moving closer, calling out his name. His jaw locked, one of his arms rested loosely on my waist, ushering me to the elevator.

“Who were they?” Edward asked Esme as soon as the doors closed.

“Hollywood Insider, couple of trash mags, and a few I couldn’t identify,” she answered. “I don’t think we have anything to worry about, her back was to them, and they were across the lobby waiting for a big name. By the time they became interested in what was going on, it was over.”

“Good.”

“I’m actually surprised security even let them in the building, something must be going on.”

“I agree. Have Lauren keep a lookout.”

“Lauren? Is that wise?”

“If they saw nothing, there is nothing for her to find and it will keep her busy,” Edward said, then shook his head, his grip unconsciously tightening around me. “I want her gone, Esme. I wish we could just get rid of her.”

“She can’t say anything, Edward,” Esme noted.

“No, but an ‘anonymous’ source can, just like before,” he said bitterly and Esme’s eyes dropped to the ground. “I’m not letting her go until our marriage has been revealed. I’m not taking the risk. Just keep her on odd jobs for now and make sure she has no access to any files. Also keep a tab on her phone. It’s company property, tell Sam I want her phone monitored; texts and calls.”

“What’s going on?” I asked, but the opening of the elevator doors halted conversation.

Edward guided me through a door that read “Cullen Entertainment” on it. On the other side I saw some familiar faces, like Seth and Angela, along with new ones. It was decorated in fairly modern furniture and decorations in an assortment of greys and oranges.

We moved into a large office that I assumed to be his, and as soon as the door was closed his arms were around me, lips pressed ton mine.

“Hi, baby girl,” he said, smiling down at me. “Welcome to my world.”

“Nice office,” I said, my eyes scanning the room, noticing the huge windows that wrapped around the corner office. “Wow.”

“Nice view isn’t it?” he questioned, wrapping his arms around my waist, his chest to my back.

I turned in his arms and smiled up at him. “It’s impressive, but I prefer this one.”

Standing on the tips of my toes I pulled his lips down to mine. He moaned at the contact, a sound I loved. We were interrupted by the door opening and Lauren stepping in. Her gaze was not friendly, in fact, I was certain she was glaring at me.

“Here are the items you requested, sir,” she said, walking in and placing something on the table.

“Thank you,” he said, not even looking at her. She stood in her spot, staring at us. It was a bit unnerving, and I could see Edward’s jaw tense. “Back to work, Lauren,” Edward commanded, his voice cool. “Oh, and don’t forget to knock next time, I’ve warned you about that.”

She huffed and left, closing the door behind her.

“What is her problem?” I inquired, still stunned by her reaction to me.

Edward glared at the door and sighed. “She’s pissed off and knows she’s about to be fired. I don’t trust her at this point.”

“Then why don’t you fire her.”

“She knows too much. She had to sign an NDA when she was hired on, one that packs a pretty big penalty if she breaks it. But I still don’t feel safe letting her go.”

“So, that’s what you were talking about in the elevator?” I wondered.

He nodded and took a seat in the chair behind a large wooden desk.

“Proprietary information was leaked on a film two months ago. We know it came from our office, and based off of what went out, all signs point to Lauren.”

“That should be grounds for firing her!” I exclaimed, outraged that one of his own assistants would do something to jeopardize his company.

“Not since we got married,” he pointed out, shaking his head. “Now the age old adage is very fitting; keep your friends close, and keep your enemies closer.”

I could tell how stressed he was, and determined to make it better I decided to change the direction of the conversation.

“What about wives?” I asked, walking up to him.

His brow quirked up at me, a sly smile forming on his lips. “Oh, wives you keep the closest of all. Very close.”

“This close?” I questioned, standing in front of him, a small gap between us.

“Closer.”

“This close?” I asked again, stepping forward and straddling his legs with my own.

His hands reached out and grabbed my waist, pulling me down hard onto his lap. I let out a gasp, followed by a moan when his hips flexed up, pushing his hardening cock against my pussy.

“Closer,” he whispered, his head dipping to lick and nibble on my neck.

My hands wound into his hair, hips pushing down. “How do we get closer than this?” I asked, making my voice as innocent sounding as possible.

He chuckled into my neck, kissing the sensitive skin below my ear.

“We get closer by me laying you down on the desk, pushing your dress up, pulling your panties down, and plowing my cock deep inside that sweet little pussy of yours.”

I could feel a gush of wetness from his words and let out a little moan. His hands roamed around my body, squeezing, groping, and making me want more. His lips attacked mine and he stood, placing me on the edge of his desk and tilting backwards.

“You know,” he began, trying to kiss and talk at the same time, “I’ve had many fantasies about sex on this desk.”

I giggled, my teeth biting down on his bottom lip. He stood back up, undoing his belt buckle and freeing his cock. I licked my lips, my hips moving on their own, hand squeezing my breasts to give him a show.

“Fuck, baby girl, you look so good spread out on my desk,” he said in a low, husky tone.

His fingers moved beneath the fabric of my panties, his other hand pushing my dress up to my waist. My body shuddered as his knuckles moved up and down over my clit and wet opening.  He removed his hand, bringing the same knuckles that had been touching me up to his mouth, moaning as he sucked my juices off.

“My wife is so delicious. I wish I had time to eat her out right now, but I need to be buried inside her,” he said seductively, pushing my panties aside, not wanting to take the time to actually pull them off, and sliding in.

My head fell back, a guttural moan slipping past my lips. His hands gripped my waist and he began thrusting in and out, pulling me to him with each flex of his hips. Needing him closer I grabbed his tie and brought him down on top of me. He took the hint and pressed his lips to mine, our tongues mingling while one hand wrapped around my back, resting at the nape of my neck.

“Oh, baby girl, I’ve missed you, missed this,” he whispered in my ear.

I was lost in the feeling of him filling me, making me feel whole. The motion of his hips increased in speed, and I was panting against his lips.

“Edward… oh, Edward!” I gasped, on the edge of my orgasm.

“Come on, baby girl,” he cooed. “I want to feel you come undone around me.”

My body tensed gearing up to give him what he wanted. He changed the angle slightly, pushed harder and faster. I cracked, my teeth sinking into his neck to stifle my screams.

Edward groaned, his body jerking, pulsing inside me. I released his neck, licking and kissing where my teeth had been. His lips pressed against my temple as we lay there, catching our breath.

“That was…” Edward trailed off, a knocking on the door springing him into action, pulling us back down on his chair.

“Edward, I need you to…” Esme stopped speaking. I was certain she was staring at us, but my head was buried in the crook of his neck. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

With that, the door closed and we were alone again.

Edward chuckled into my hair.

“It’s not funny,” I grumbled.

“Yes, yes it is. You didn’t see her face.”

“Oh, God, I don’t think I can look at her again.”

“It’s fine. She’s an expert at ‘I didn’t see anything’.”

I rolled my eyes at him. “That doesn’t make it any less embarrassing.”

He reached over and grabbed some tissue. “I think we should get cleaned up and grab an early dinner.”

I beamed down at him. “I think that’s a great idea.”

It was a pretty casual meal, some curry and naan at a little hole in the wall Indian place near his office, but it was great. We talked and flirted, teasing, just having a fun time together out and about without all the distractions that came from his life. Nobody seemed to notice who he was there, or maybe they just didn’t care. Either way, we hadn’t been that free together since we were in Vegas, and I was reminded why I’d said yes.

We needed more dates like that, more times of just the two of us. It was just what the doctor ordered, and I was convinced we needed a weekly dose of tonight. However, I also was realistic in both our situations, as his work schedule was so demanding. What I hoped for most of all was that it would happen again, and soon.

We arrived home a few hours later, and he headed to his home office, giving me a kiss and an apology before doing so. Our little bubble burst by his reality. I’d interrupted his day with my arrival, and knew he had work to finish. He curled up in bed with me a hours later, wrapping me securely in his arms. It took seconds to fall asleep after that.

The next morning I found Tanya making breakfast in the kitchen; waffles and bacon. I received a slap on the wrist and a warning glare when I tried to snake a piece of bacon. She then instructed me to sit with my husband at the table. I did so, finding Edward chuckling at me as he sipped his coffee and read the paper.

There was a strange normality with the situation, and I began to wonder if things were starting to _feel_ normal to me.

Tanya left after serving us the most delicious waffles I’d ever had in my life. I would have gorged myself on the things, but another reason I loved Tanya was her portions. She never made too much, making just enough and no more. It left me begging her to make them every morning just so I could taste their deliciousness over and over.

“What’s your schedule look like today?” I inquired, knowing if I just pulled out my phone I would know, but that just seemed so impersonal.

“Absolutely nothing,” he replied, licking the last of the syrup from his fork.

My clit twitched as I watched his tongue lick up the tines, making sure to collect all the sticky, sugary concoction.

“So, you’re all mine today?” I asked as I popped the last bit of waffle into my mouth.

He grinned. “All yours.”

I stood from my chair and walked the few steps to him. “No meetings? Phone calls?” I asked, my hands on his shoulders as my legs straddled his.

He shook his head. “Just you and me, baby,” he said, pulling me down onto his lap, his lips attacking my neck.

“Wow, I’m such a lucky girl. Whatever shall we do?” I questioned, my mind already beginning to cloud.

“Anything. Everything,” he whispered before his lips hungrily found mind. “Fuck you taste good.”

I was moaning against his mouth, my lips never leaving his. His hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me down on his growing erection while he thrust his hips up to meet my wet panties. We rocked on the chair, and the need to be naked so that he could slide right in was growing.

In my lust clouded mind I thought I heard a throat clearing, but I didn’t care enough to remove myself from him.

“Hello!” a female voice yelled, breaking through.

We both pulled back and turned to find a woman with curly red/brown hair and expensive looking clothes on, standing in the doorway. She was sporting a bitch brow, her arms crossed over her chest, and her four inch heel tapping on the hardwoods.

“Maggie? What the hell are you doing here?” Edward questioned, his brow scrunched and obviously annoyed that someone had disturbed us right before the good part.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, was I interrupting, you ass?” she asked, and I suddenly felt like I was in the middle of a lovers spat. Which was odd, because I was the wife.

“Ass?” he inquired indignantly, lifting me from his lap and standing.

“I’ve been gone for a few months filming and you are fucking around on me!” Her hands were waving wildly in the air.

My head snapped in her direction. What the hell?

“I can’t fuck around on someone I’m not even in a relationship with,” he responded calmly, his eyes regarding her coolly and it all clicked. She was the ex. “You wanted to be free before filming, so you could fuck your love interest in the movie without feeling guilty per usual. We haven’t been together in over six months.”

“Well, I’m back. So, send the little trollop home,” she spat, her eyes shooting her bitch death ray in my direction as she walked toward him.

My jaw dropped, my eyes wide, indignation rising. “Excuse me, bitch?”

Edward stepped forward, his body partially blocking me.

“She is home,” he admitted, shocking me that he said it so freely to her, but also happy he did so as it would put her in her place. “And you need to watch what you say about my wife.”

“W-what?”

“Bella, this is my ex Maggie O’Connell. Maggie, this is my wife, Bella.”

Her eyes bugged out of her skull as she processed what he said, and I waited for the coming explosion.

“ _What?!_ ” a shill scream escaped, a murderous gleam in her eyes.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you had gone deaf,” he replied in a condescending tone. “This is my _wife_.”

“Six years, six fucking years you throw down the drain for some _girl_?” she raged, pointing in my direction.

Edward wasn’t fazed by her outbursts, probably used to and tired of them. “Six fucking years of never falling in love with you and I think I found it in one day with her.”

“You think you’re in love with her?” Maggie chuckled evilly. “Do you even know her?” she seethed.

“I’m not in love with her yet,” he answered honestly, the same as I would have, “but I already feel more for her than I ever did for you.”

Her face was red with anger, her finger poking into his chest. “That’s a lie. We talked about marriage.”

“ _You_ talked about marriage,” Edward stressed. “Almost since the day I met you, I might add. To me, it seemed like all we were was business with sex on the side. You never wanted _me_ , as a person and a friend, you only wanted what my name and status could bring your way.”

“That’s not true, Edward, how could you even say that? All I ever wanted was you! I wanted to get married, have babies and you threw it all away!” she exclaimed, tears springing to her eyes.

Edward rolled his eyes. “Oh, please, Mags. You can stop quoting your own movies,” he said and I couldn’t help snickering. “Get over yourself; you’re not that good of an actress.”

Almost faster than I could blink her hand whipped out and across his face. He grunted, jaw clenched, his face turning back to her. I tried to lunge at her and scratch her fucking eyes out, but I was trapped by Edward’s arms as they wrapped around my waist. I was left unable to do much other than watch the carnage.

“You fucking asshole!” she shrieked.

“Don’t you touch him, bitch!” I spat. “You need to get out of our house, and now!”

Maggie looked more annoyed than threatened by my presence, but if Edward let go of me, I’d show her how to slap.

“You have exactly two minutes to turn your bitchy ass around and leave, or so help me you will not like what comes next,” Edward warned.

“Are you threatening me? Going to hit me?” she questioned and Edward’s spine straightened.

“While it might feel good, I don’t hit women.”

“I wouldn’t have a problem with it,” I chimed in, still pissed that she had the gall to attack him.

Edward glanced at me before giving his attention back to Maggie. “Also, I’m not threatening your person, but we both know what your career would be without my support.”

“You wouldn’t!” she gasped, her hand flying to her chest.

“I would, and I can. That’s a promise.”

She looked between the two of us; calculating and then turned and stomped off.

“I’ll see you on Monday!” she called.

“Make an appointment, or I won’t see you,” Edward yelled back.

We both heard the front door slam with Maggie letting out a shriek of frustration. I found Edward’s shunning of her and her exit somewhat hysterical. Her wake unfortunately left an unsettling mood in the room. Edward was fuming, and I was stumped at what to do to calm him. There was one thing I knew that would bring him back and hopefully it worked because I did not want her presence to ruin our day.

Taking his face in my hands I kissed him hard. He froze, stunned, but soon melted into it, moaning as his arms wrapped around me.

“Sorry about that,” he apologized, forehead resting against mine.

“Answer me this – how many people have access to this house?”

He chuckled. “Obviously too many!”

“Seriously. I feel like we’re always being interrupted.”

“Well, there’s Jasper and Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and Maggie.”

“And why does Maggie still have access if you two are no longer together and haven’t been for six months?” I questioned, rubbing his face gently where she slapped him.

“Because, if I hadn’t met you and she just arrived, I probably would have gotten back together with her again,” he admitted, albeit a bit sheepishly. It stung a bit, but I saw their interaction. He was immediately on the defensive as soon as venomous words were directed at me. It was _me_ that had a hold on him, not her. “But I do have you, and therefore no reason to go back to her. I will have her card deactivated today.”

“She ruined the mood, so that makes me dislike her.” I kissed his reddened cheek several times.

He chuckled. “ _Everyone…_ somehow always manages to ruin the mood barging in this house.”

I laughed at that. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“So why don’t we rewind to five minutes ago,” he began, moving to sit back in his seat, “I was sitting here, and you,” he grabbed my hands, pulling me to straddle his lap, “you were right here.”

“Mmm, yes, and your lips were right here,” I said, pressing my lips to his.

We quickly found our way back to where we’d been. Soon thereafter he was stripping me of my clothes and I was riding his cock. There were no more distractions, and I actually got to spend the whole day with my husband, getting to know him, and falling in love with him.


End file.
